Sobrevivir es mi opción
by KinaraHyuga
Summary: Eso… eso era imposible. Los muertos no se levantan. Las personas no sobreviven estando casi desangradas. Las personas no se comen a otras personas. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando! —Nee san, vamos. No quiero ver eso –señaló la sangre- por más tiempo. Pero Hinata estaba en shock. ¿Tal vez algún loco maniático estaba grabando una película de terror a esas horas?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Hola chicos y chicas detrás de sus pantallas! He venido con un nuevo proyecto... solo espero que sea de su agrado. Realmente no sé a dónde nos llevará ésta historia, pero les recomiendo que se pongan sus cinturones y tomen el volante en sus manos. Más vale prevenir, jajaja. **

**Ésta idea nació a partir de un fic de zombies que leí, y el cual aun no esta terminado, pero cabe decir que está es otra historia absolutamente diferente. **

**Espero que les guste! **

**Despertar**

Esa mañana se escucharon unos golpes en la entrada, más al ser tan temprano Hiashi Hyuga no abrió la puerta.

El hombre estaba boca abajo, en su cama, profundamente dormido, y no era para menos, la noche anterior se había desvelado para ir a recoger a su hijo mayor, Neji, de una fiesta que terminó a las 3 de la mañana. Estaba, definitivamente, agotado.

Los golpes desesperados volvieron a sonar, pero ninguno de los Hyuga, ni los padres, ni los hijos se levantaron.

¡Dios, eran las 6 de la mañana! ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría tocando la puerta a esas horas? ¡El sol aun no salía!

Los golpes sonaron tan fuertes que parecía que en vez de tocar estaban golpeando a alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

Una muchacha, de cabellera hasta la cintura de un color azul eléctrico poco común, de piel blanca como la porcelana, y de facciones bastante delicadas, abrió los ojos ante semejante escándalo. En esa casa era ella la que tenía el sueño más "liviano". Estiró el brazo para tomar su reloj de la mesita de noche junto a su cama: 6:07 am. Suspiró mientras se volvía a esconder debajo de sus fieles cobijas. Era muy temprano para despertar, especialmente en domingo, y ella quería dormir.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando escuchó un murmullo detrás suyo.

— ¿Estas despierta, Nee san?

La nombrada se giró para encontrarse con su pequeña hermanita, Hanabi, de 12 años. Extrañada, preguntó:

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hanabi? –su hermanita solo iba a dormir con ella únicamente cuando tenía mucho miedo, desde niñas.

— ¿No escuchas los golpes? –volvió a susurrar la menor, acurrucándose en el pecho de la otra.

La mayor se quedó en silencio, y volvió a escuchar el ruido aquel que la había despertado.

—Es cierto, sea quien sea quién debe ser muy desconsiderado; ¡tocar a éstas horas, es de locos! pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? –Suspiró- Voy a ir a abrir. –se sentó en la cama, y justo cuando iba a levantarse, Hanabi le tomo de la muñeca.

—No vayas. –dijo asustada. La mayor sonrió con ternura.

—No pasará nada, Hanabi. Tan solo abriré para ver quién es.

Pero Hanabi se paró, obstruyéndole el paso hacia la puerta.

—Yo ya fui hace rato… Y no es nada bonito, Hinata. No abras la puerta.

La muchacha mayor, Hinata Hyuga, alzó una ceja, esperando más explicaciones, a lo que la menor continuó.

—Lo que a mí me despertó fue un grito… y después, los golpes se escucharon; bajé y… por la ventana, vi a un hombre comiéndose a otro… fuera de nuestra puerta… -la niña comenzó a llorar- y eso no es normal ¡no lo es!

—Hanabi, cálmate. –le dijo Hinata a la vez que se acercaba a su hermanita y la abrazaba, haciendo que la cara de la niña quedará a la altura del hombro de Hinata. – Debiste haberlo imaginado.

— ¡No lo imaginé!

Los golpes se dejaron de escuchar.

Hinata besó la cabeza de su hermanita, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarla hacia la puerta de su cuarto, para después abrirla y caminar por el pasillo que las conducía hacia las escaleras del piso inferior.

—Ven, ya verás que seguramente estabas dormida cuando viste eso.

Hanabi tan solo asintió, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

Pero al estar a 3 escalones de llegar a su destino, Hinata se detuvo en su andar. Miró con el ceño fruncido el líquido oscuro que entraba por la rendija debajo de la puerta de entrada, manchando el tapete. Se acercó, sigilosamente, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de su hermanita, y cuando por fin llegó cerca del líquido aquél, se agachó y estiró la mano libre para tocar el líquido con uno de sus dedos, dándose cuenta al instante de que aun estaba tibio.

— ¿Pero qué diablos…? –preguntó asustada.

Hanabi la jaló hacia la ventana que estaba pegada a la puerta, sin tocar el líquido oscuro. Amabas se agacharon con el único objetivo de que solo se les viera de los ojos para arriba, y al alzar un poco la cortina, la niña se mordió el labio a la vez que tapaba la boca de su hermana mayor para evitar que su grito se oyera.

— ¿Ahora me crees? –susurró la niña, pero Hinata no podía quitar la vista de lo que veía.

Afuera de su puerta había un hombre con uniforme de cartero, quien presentaba mordeduras en el cuello y en la mejilla, pero eso no era lo peor de todo… lo peor de todo era ver que su estomago estaba abierto de par en par, dejando ver sus intestinos al aire…. Y aun peor que eso, era ver a otro hombre de edad mediana estar devorando lo que parecía un riñón.

Lo que entraba debajo de la puerta era sangre.

—Hace 10 minutos, cuando bajé, el hombre que está en el piso estaba luchando, -susurró Hanabi- y yo iba a abrir la puerta para ayudarlo, cuando vi que el otro hombre lo mordió en el brazo, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que también estaba mordido de la mejilla. Tuve mucho miedo cuando comencé a escuchar que el hombre sano estampaba en la puerta al hombre mordido… y me subí… dime que esto no es real, Nee san. Dime que aun sigo dormida y que he visto demasiadas películas de zombies asesinos… dímelo… -y sin más, comenzó a sollozar la niña.

Hinata despertó de la imagen impactante que tenia afuera para enfocarse en su hermanita. Sin levantarse, la abrazó fuertemente, tapando la boca de la menor en el acto para evitar que ésta lanzara sollozos demasiado ruidosos. Le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad era que ni ella misma estaba tranquila.

Lo que estaba afuera era… era… ¡una atrocidad!

—Subamos. –ordenó Hinata, levantándose sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana en ningún momento.

Pero antes de que diera un paso, se escuchó un ruido extraño en la parte de afuera, como si comenzaran a caminar.

Hinata le dijo a Hanabi que no se asomara, sin embargo, la mayor estando en cuclillas, volvió a retirar la cortina lentamente. Si estaban tratando con un asesino en serie no quería que las viera. Pero en vez de ver a un caníbal asesino, vio que el hombre que se suponía estaba muerto se levantó como si nada, mientras comenzaba a caminar tambaleándose de manera chistosa junto al otro. Fue entonces cuando Hinata se fijó que el "caníbal" estaba cojeando. También estaba mordido.

Eso… eso era imposible. Los muertos no se levantan. Las personas no sobreviven estando casi desangradas. Las personas no se comen a otras personas.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

—Nee san, vamos. No quiero ver eso –señaló la sangre- por más tiempo.

Pero Hinata estaba en shock.

¿Tal vez algún loco maniático estaba grabando una película de terror a esas horas?

Otro grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

Hanabi se tapó los oídos, pero Hinata siguió observando por la ventana, viendo con horror que sus vecinos de enfrente, más específicamente el señor Collins, abría la puerta y de inmediato los dos hombres que antes estaban afuera de la puerta de los Hyuga, semi corrieron hacia el señor Collins, el cual estaba desconcertado viendo a los hombres sangrando: gran error. Los hombres muertos se le lanzaron encima y lo comenzaron a morder.

¡Se lo estaban comiendo!

No, corrección:

¡SE LO ESTABAN DEVORANDO!

Hinata abrió aun más los ojos, llena de miedo.

Cerró la cortina, y quién sabe de dónde sacó fuerzas para cargar a su hermana entre brazos y llevársela escaleras arriba lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Por su cabeza pasaba que tenía que avisarles a sus padres. Tenía que despertar a su hermano mayor Neji. Tenía que hacer llamadas desde su cuarto para avisarles a sus abuelos, primos, tíos, y amigos. Tenía que empacar cosas necesarias para largarse de ahí. Tenía que darle sus pastillas para los nervios a Hanabi y, de pasada, ella tomarse también unas.

Tenía que tranquilizarse.

Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

Tenía que acordarse qué demonios era lo que hacían los personajes de las series que veían Hanabi y Neji sobre zombies.

¡Tenían que irse de ahí, maldita sea!

Y en eso, a pesar de estar sumida en sus pensamientos, escuchó otro grito atroz a lo lejos… seguramente los dos muertos ya habían entrado a las recamaras de los hijos del señor Collins.

**N/A: ¿y qué tal les pareció? ¿merece continuación?**


	2. Dobe, eres un imbécil

** Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: Holaaaaa! no me he tardado en actualizar porque estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios ^^ aquí les dejo el nuevo capi, espero que les guste.**

**CAPITULO 2: **

**"Dobe, eres un imbécil"**

Hinata, aun con Hanabi en brazos, fue a la habitación de su hermano Neji. Puso a su hermanita de pie en el suelo y le dijo que no llorara muy fuerte; si era como en las películas y series de televisión, seguramente los muertos podrían oírlos.

Hinata se acercó a la cama de Neji y comenzó a sacudirlo de forma nada suave. El chico que poseía ojos perlas al igual que sus dos hermanas menores, abrió los ojos con cierto pesar. Al ver a sus hermanas ahí creyó que seguramente lo despertaban para que fuera a matar una araña o esa clase de insectos a los que las chicas les tenían miedo.

—Ahora no, Hina. –Habló con voz ronca mientras tomaba su almohada y se la ponía sobre la cara.- Tengo mucho sueño. El tonto de Lee me obligó a bailar durante horas.

Pero la nombrada no estaba para quejas.

Tomó las sabanas que cubrían al chico y las jaló, dejándolo solo en sus bóxer rojos con bolitas blancas.

— ¡Dios, Hinata! –dijo alzando la voz, a la vez que se reincorporaba en la cama e intentaba quitarle las sabanas a la muchacha- ¡¿qué parte de "tengo sueño" no entiendes?!

—Levántate ahora mismo y vístete. –Le ordenó la chica con una voz fría y mecánica que ni ella misma conocía- Tenemos que irnos.

El chico tembló. Su hermanita nunca de los nunca, ni siquiera cuando le rompió sin querer su figura de unicornio de cristal preferido, le había hablado así. Por lo regular Hinata era más… dócil, frágil y tierna.

—Hinata… ¿estás bien? –dijo Neji, estirando el brazo para tocarle la frente a su hermana. De verdad que creía que Hinata estaba con fiebre o era sonámbula. Pero al tocarla se dio cuenta que la muchacha estaba bien.

—Nii san, -susurró Hanabi casi a la entrada de la habitación- Hinata-Nee san está bien. Tenemos que irnos antes de que _ellos _se den cuenta de que estamos aquí y vengan por nosotros.

— ¿Ellos? –preguntó confundido el oji-perla.

—No hay tiempo. –cortó Hinata- Hanabi, ve y despierta a nuestros padres, diles lo ocurrido y diles que empaquen ropa. –la niña asintió y salió disparada al cuarto de Hiashi y Hana Hyuga.- Y tu, Neji, ayúdame a atrancar la puerta.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Hay zombies, Neji. Zombies en la calle.

El chico miró incrédulo a su hermanita, para después sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza como un dueño a su mascota.

—Deja de ver películas, Hina.

— ¡No te estoy mintiendo! –insistió la otra al borde de las lágrimas. Definitivamente necesitaba un tranquilizante a la voz de ya.

Neji negó divertidamente con la cabeza, para después arrebatarle las cobijas a su hermana y volverse a tirar a la cama. Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera decir nada, otro grito espantoso se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Hinata, apaga la tele, no es divertido.

—Neji, en tu cuarto ni siquiera hay tele… Hanabi la rompió hace dos semanas cuando estábamos jugando Hocky aquí dentro.

En eso, el chico abrió los ojos. Eso era muy cierto.

Otro grito.

Otro grito más.

Un auto pitando.

Un llanto de bebé… ¡Un llanto de bebé!

Neji se levantó de un brinco de la cama, volviendo a temblar.

—Dime que estás bromeando. –pero Hinata, también temblorosa, negó con la cabeza.

—Uno de _ellos_ mató a un hombre afuera de la entrada… la sangre entró y ha manchado el tapete. –La voz de Hinata comenzaba a cortarse- Y luego el hombre al que Hanabi y yo creímos muerto, se levantó, y junto al otro se han desayunado al señor Collins, y muy posiblemente también a su familia. –Neji la miraba con la boca abierta mientras intentaba ignorar todo el escándalo de allá afuera- También quisiera que esto fuera una broma –inocentes lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas blancas de la chica- pero esto es real, Nii san… yo lo vi.

El chico estuvo a punto de abrazar a su hermana cuando, de repente, Hiashi y Hana entraron como estampida al cuarto de su hijo mayor.

—Hinata ¿es cierto lo que Hanabi nos dijo? –preguntó escéptico su padre.

—Hanabi, será mejor que no comas dulces en la noche. –dijo Hana volteando a ver hacia atrás donde se supone estaba su hija menor, pero al voltear, la nombrada ya no estaba. - ¿Hanabi?

La señora Hyuga salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo buscando a su hija, cuando la vio en el piso inferior asomándose por la ventana.

—Hija ¿qué…?

—Hay más, mamá… muchos más. En la calle. –susurraba la niña.

—No digas tonterías. –Dijo sin moderarse en la voz- Ve a la cama a dormir, o sino mañana no saldrás a jugar con Konohamaru…

—Tengo que llamarle y decirle que no saldremos.

—Hanabi, ya basta. –le interrumpió su madre, pero en eso se escucharon más gritos de desesperación.

Hana, por pura curiosidad, bajó las escaleras y fue hasta donde su hija estaba agachada, y al llegar, sintió algo viscoso en la planta del pie derecho. Extrañada, viró la vista al suelo y lo vio… vio la sangre… la cara le empalideció de inmediato. Iba a gritar, pero una mano le tapó la boca.

—No hagas ruido mamá, o _ellos _te podrán escuchar. –susurró Neji detrás de su madre, puesto que éste acababa de ver a los zombies, junto a su padre y a Hinata, a través de la ventana de la habitación del chico. – Ahora, quiero que subas con Hanabi, y empaquen ropa, solo lo necesario, mamá. –Hana asintió- Papá y yo atrancaremos tanto la puerta principal como la de la cocina. Hinata empacará comida y saldremos por la cochera en media hora. Todo estará bien.-dijo Neji antes de soltarla.

Acto seguido, sin decir más, Hana tomó de la mano a su hija menor y ambas subieron a empacar ropa.

Neji aun estaba en ropa interior, pero a él poco le importó en ese momento.

Hiashi apareció saliendo de la sala empujando el sillón para tres personas, haciendo el menos ruido posible que, comparado con el baño de sangre de afuera, casi ni se escuchaba.

El error de las personas, de sus vecinos, había sido despertar temprano en domingo y abrir la puerta para ver porqué gritaban.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Hinata había tomado una caja de cartón y en ella estaba colocando alimentos que bien podría serles de mucha ayuda en los próximos días, especialmente latas, y muy poca fruta fresca.

La caja se llenó y la chica tomó otra para repetir el proceso. Se llenó, volvió a tomar otra; así llenó 5 cajas del tamaño de dos cajas de zapatos a lo alt lo ancho, pero aun con eso no era suficiente. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde irían.

Estaba en discusión mental de dónde podía encontrar otra caja, cuando su pierna comenzó a vibrar. La chica pegó un brinco, pero al acordarse de que siempre ponía su celular en el bolsillo de su pijama se relajó… temporalmente.

Metió su mano al bolsillo derecho del pantalón y sin fijarse quién era, contestó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Hinata-chan?

La nombrada se quedó congelada.

—Hinata, dime que estás bien y que sigues en casa.

Pero la chica no contestó.

— ¡Hinata, por favor! ¡No es momento para que te quedes muda! –Dijo la voz desesperadamente- ¡contéstame! ¡Di algo!

— ¿Ino-chan? –preguntó dudosa a la vez que se daba un golpe mental por no haber llamado a su amiga antes.

—Sí, soy yo. –Contestó la chica un poco más aliviada, pero su tono de angustia se podía percibir a leguas.- Supongo que ya sabes lo que está sucediendo… no abras la puerta bajo ninguna circunstancia, Hina. Allá afuera es un baño de sangre. Papá abrió la puerta cuando escuchó unos gruñidos extraños, y antes de que pudiéramos pestañear, una _cosa_, porque llamarles personas no sería un significado adecuado, brincó sobre papá, tumbándolo, y si no hubiera sido porque mi hermano llegó y le plantó un santo batazo a esa _cosa, _seguramente papá ahora no estuviera con nosotros…

—Pero tu padre está bien y es lo que cuenta.

—Lo sé… -dijo pensativa y aliviada a la vez, hasta que por el auricular se escuchó otra voz que Hinata pudo reconocer de inmediato como la de Sakura Haruno, su otra amiga, y no era de sorprender, puesto que Ino, al no ser invitada a la fiesta a donde fue Neji, había organizado una pijamada en su casa solo para chicas, pero a Hinata no la habían dejado ir simplemente porque había sacado un 8.7 en un examen de química, y eso que ella había sido la más alta en calificación.- Ya lo sé, Sakura, no me lo tienes que decir. –Decía cansada la chica rubia- Dile a Tenten que baje esos cuchillos, va a asustar a mi ma… ¡MAMÁ! ¡DEJA ESA HACHA EN SU LUGAR!... ¿de dónde demonios sacó un hacha?

—Am… ¿Ino?

—Ah, sí, perdón. Es que si no mantengo el control, nadie lo hace. –suspiró- Temari y Karin andan cubriendo las puertas y ventanas; mi papá anda en el sótano buscando las pistolas y balas que mi abuelo Jiraiya le dio hace algunos años, que jamás creí que nos servirían, por cierto; Sakura anda haciendo conteo de la comida; y mi mamá y Tenten andan revisando haber qué nos puede servir para defendernos. Y yo… bueno, ando aquí de telefonista marcando a todos nuestros amigos y familiares.

Pero a pesar de la explicación de la rubia, Hinata estaba inquieta, sintiendo una presión en el corazón.

— ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Naruto? –Preguntó extrañada y a la vez asustada- ¿el baka de Naruto aun no llega a tu casa?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tendría que venir a mi casa?

—Naruto dijo que iba a ir por ti… -y la voz se le apagó.- no puede ser…

—Ino, ¿a qué hora salió Naruto-kun de tu casa?

—Hace media hora… -la voz se le cortó, y aunque la peli azul no podía verla, sabía que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar.

Y es que, la casa de los Namikaze estaba a 2 cuadras de la casa Hyuga… no haría más que 5 minutos si acaso.

—Iré por Naruto. –dijo decidida la peli azul, después de todo, Naruto había salido de su casa con la única intención de ir por ella. Ella tenía que hacer algo.

—No, Hinata… si mi hermano no ha llegado a tu casa, no salgas, o él jamás me lo perdonaría. –Susurró con un hilo de voz- Naruto es un baka… ¡ES UN BAKA! –y comenzó a llorar.

—Ino, todo va a estar bien, todo…

Pero su voz fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo que se escuchó en el tejado de la casa.

Hinata tragó saliva. Eso no se escuchaba nada bien.

—Ino, ¿las "_cosas"_ pueden subir a los techos?

—No lo sé…

—Luego te llamo. –y colgó.

Hinata tomó uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, y con paso tembloroso, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ningún muerto profanaría su casa mientras ella viviera.

.

.

.

.

Un chico rubio, de 18 años, al haber salido de su casa para ir por su mejor amiga (y también amiga de su hermana), se había topado con ciertas dificultades; haber salido por la puerta principal no había sido de sus más brillantes ideas, especialmente cuando llevaba su pijama de zorro puesta (el cual consistía únicamente en un pantalón naranja con zorritos pintados y una playera sin mangas) y apenas un bate de metal que se había ganado en la feria de hacía dos meses.

Tuvo que romper su propio record de velocidad para poder escapar de 3 zombies que lo perseguían muy de cerca. De hecho uno de ellos le había tomado por el brazo, pero Naruto había tenido la gran idea de darle un puñetazo con la mano libre, y de esa manera zafarse. Pero su suerte no había sido muy buena. Al intentar cruzar la calle se tuvo que detener en su andar al ser casi atropellado por un cartero que pedaleaba muy rápido arriba de su bicicleta, y detrás de él iba un zombie que bien podría haber ganado el maratón de 50 kilómetros sin ninguna dificultad, y si no hubiera sido porque el rubio se aventó al bote de basura enorme de los Uchiha, no la hubiera contado.

—Maldición, ¿cómo terminé aquí? –Se maldijo entre dientes- soy presa fácil. Siempre y cuando a los carnívoros no se les ocurra abrir la tapa, estoy seguro.

Y pasaron 10 minutos, y los gritos se comenzaron a escuchar… si cuando él se despertó apenas se escuchaban uno o dos a lo lejos, ahora podría jurar que eran 20 gritos a la vez.

—Piensa, ¡piensa! –Se decía nervioso- no quiero morir en un bote de basura. Maldición. Si salgo, muero, si me quedo, muero. ¿Qué es preferible? ¿Morir siendo alimento o morir por falta de agua y comida? La segunda es menos dolorosa.

Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir que estaban jalando el bote de basura dónde él estaba, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tomó firmemente el bate. No iba a morir. No iba a morir. ¡No iba a morir!

Y, de repente, el bote cayó al suelo, haciendo que la tapa se abriera por el impacto.

El rubio salió disparado, a gatas, esperando que en cualquier momento se le echaran encima los muertos, pero no pasó nada. Miró con curiosidad alrededor. Estaba oscuro, y, al parecer, estaba en lo que parecía una casa. Una sala.

—Dobe, eres un imbécil.

Naruto levantó el rostro, sorprendido al haber escuchado la voz de Sasuke Uchiha, su amigo y rival desde que iban al jardín de niños.

El rubio se levantó, sin soltar el bate, sin comprender.

—Teme ¿cómo llegue aquí?

—Siempre he dicho que los baka´s tienen suerte. –Murmuró- Da gracias a que Itachi te vio desde el piso superior, de lo contrario seguirías allá afuera, con la suerte de ser devorado.

—Tú siempre tan lindo, Teme. –rodó los ojos, irónico.

—Y tú siempre tan idiota. –Le contraatacó el otro- ¿cómo se te ocurre salir a semejantes horas, con esa ropa, descalzo, con un bate sin filo y en éstas circunstancias? Siempre creí que eras todo un Dobe, pero esto supera la definición.

— ¡¿A quién le dices "dobe", Teme?!

—Hmp. –"dijo" el pelinegro, girándose en sus talones y yéndose a sentar al sillón.- Si vas a salir a la calle, es mejor que te consigas uno de éstos –le mostró su herramienta de pico, la cual, estaba llena de sangre.- Con éste bebé puedes sobrevivir. Es como un juguete. –sonrió de medio lado recordando a los 3 zombies que había tenido que matar para poder sacar a Naruto de ese aprieto.- Por cierto, Dobe, ¿a dónde ibas con tanto afán?

—A la casa de Hina-chan.

El pelinegro arrugó el ceño, con una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios.

—Vaya, así que ibas a proteger a tu noviecita.

— ¡Qué no es mi noviecita, Teme! –Gritó el rubio, sonrojado, dando gracias a Dios de que las luces estuvieran apagadas y su amigo no lo viera- Es la amiga de Ino, ya lo sabes.

—Sí, claro. Y tú vas a su rescate solo porque tu hermanita te lo pidió ¿no?-el rubio asintió, a lo que Sasuke soltó una risilla irónica- Y yo soy el príncipe azul.

— ¡Cállate, Teme! ¡Tú serás el príncipe pero de las tinieblas!

—Aun así, soy príncipe. –Sonrió con arrogancia- Y, en todo caso, no deberías estar tan preocupado por tu noviecita; ella sabe defenderse muy bien, ¿o no recuerdas cuando le rompió la nariz a Gaara cuando él había tumbado apropósito a tu hermanita? Antes de que pudieras hacerle nada, Hyuga ya lo tenía en el suelo.

— ¡Pero eso fue hace años! –se justificó.

Y en efecto, cuando las chicas tenían 12 años y habían ingresado a primero de secundaria, un niño raro de segundo grado que iba en el mismo salón que Naruto, de nombre Gaara Sabaku No, había ido con Ino y la había tumbado sin razón alguna, y para cuando Naruto llegó para defender a su hermanita, la amiga tímida y torpe de su hermanita ya le había propinado una patada en el rostro a Gaara, rompiéndole la nariz. Esa niñita de aspecto frágil no era más que una simple fachada. Tiempo después, cuando los niños se hicieron amigos, Naruto descubrió por la misma boca de Gaara que él había tumbado a Ino porque ésta le había jalado de la coleta a su hermana Temari.

Hinata había recibido un reporte por aquel acto.

—Sí, hace años, Dobe, pero recuerda que la familia Hyuga tiene una ridícula tradición de enseñar a sus herederos a pelear.

Eso era cierto: tanto Neji como Hinata y Hanabi sabían karate, aunque Neji también le hacía al boxeo y Hanabi al tae kwon do, mientras que Hinata prefería el yoga y el Muay thai a pesar de que éste era un poco más "agresivo y pacífico" a la vez.

—En todo caso, ella te defendería antes de que siquiera pudieras espantarle un zombie sin piernas.

—Cállate, Teme. –soltó avergonzado, porque después de todo, Naruto sabía que por muy bien que él supiera defensa personal, en una pelea, seguramente Hinata iría un paso más adelante por el simple hecho de saber dos artes marciales.

Hinata podía ser una chica inocente, tierna, linda y delicada, pero cuando se trataba de defender a su familia o a sus amigos, ahí sí que era para tenerle miedo.

Naruto iba a decir algo más cuando, de repente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, lo que provocó que éste gritara y comenzara a dar batazos a la nada, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que alguien le quitó el bate.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con ésta cosa, -le advirtió la voz de Itachi en la oscuridad- podrías sacarle un morete a alguien que sí esté vivo.

—Perdón, Itachi-san, yo…

—No tienes que disculparte, -dijo amablemente el joven- así que ¿ibas por la señorita Hinata? No creo que sea un buen momento para ir a jugar, Naruto-kun. Hasta en las noticias lo han dicho.

— ¿En las noticias? –pestañeó incrédulo el rubio, sin entender. ¿Es que los medios de comunicación ya lo habían dicho y él no se había enterado?

—Sí. –asintió Itachi llevándose a Naruto a la cocina, donde estaban los señores Uchiha viendo la televisión al mínimo volumen.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la poca luz que brindaba el televisor, el joven rubio se pudo dar cuenta de las manchas de sangre sobre la ropa de Itachi, lo que quería decir que él también había colaborado con Sasuke para rescatarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora, niño, -le dijo Itachi viendo con diversión que Naruto le iba a dar las gracias- sabes que he estado en el ejercito poco más de año y medio, sé usar armas, y sobre todo, defender a los amigos de mi enano hermanito. –sonrió de medio lado.

El rubio asintió, para después dirigir su mirada al televisor: en él se presentaba a una mujer pasada de los 40 años, con un saco color verde limón y un pañuelo colgado de su blusa blanca; ésta estaba dando avisos sobre el incidente de una infección que nadie sabía de dónde había salido, pero que, por seguridad, nadie saliera de su casa:

—… _Se les recomienda a todas las personas habitantes de Konoha, que no salgan de sus casas a menos que sea debidamente necesario. La situación está bajo control, por lo que no tienen de qué preocuparse. La infección pronto terminará. Mantengan la calma. _–decía la señora, pero de un momento a otro, se escuchó un gruñido, y el grito del camarógrafo se hizo sonar. La señora aterrorizada se levantó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, una zombie con falda, al parecer una trabajadora del programa, ya la había alcanzado y mordido. La cámara se cayó al suelo, poniendo la pantalla en gris.

Naruto pestañeó.

— ¿Y eso significa que sigamos con calma? –dijo, aferrándose aun más al bate.

— ¿Dijiste que querías ir por la señorita Hyuga? –dijo despreocupado el mayor de los hijos Uchiha.

—Sí.

Y antes de que Itachi le respondiera algo, Sasuke entró a la cocina un tanto alarmado.

—Pues si es así, será mejor que comencemos a hacer nuestras maletas y nuestro plan B, Itachi, porque esos monstruos saben que estamos aquí. Lo supieron porque hicimos bastante ruido metiendo al Dobe.

Unos ruidos comenzaron a sonar en la puerta de entrada que estaba atorada con un librero, y por las ventanas que estaban superficialmente cubiertas por tablones de madera.

Los dos jóvenes Uchiha´s miraron a sus padres, notando que su madre se levantó tomando unas bolsas con comida del suelo, mientras su padre decía:

—Las escaleras y cuerdas están en el sótano. Hagámoslo.

Pero Naruto seguía sin entender nada.

— ¿Hacer qué…? –pero no pudo terminar su pregunta debido a que sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo dejó sin aire.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Dobe, ¿sabes manejar una de éstas? –dijo Sasuke, quien había golpeado a Naruto con el palo del pico de herramienta. Naruto negó.

—Bueno, en lo que papá y yo descontaminamos el sótano, Chibi, enséñale a Naruto-kun cómo se usa eso. –ordenó Itachi, ganándose el enojo del pelinegro menor.

— ¡Que no me llames "chibi"! –Bufó- Ven, Dobe, tenemos que proteger la entrada.

Pero Naruto no hizo esfuerzo de moverse.

— ¿Cómo que "descontaminar"? –preguntó horrorizado… porque, si bien sabía, eso quería decir que había zombies en el sótano… ¿verdad?

Más Sasuke se limitó a jalarle de la camisa y llevárselo consigo, puesto que los golpes y gemidos iban en aumento.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, y quisiera agradecerles a Maguita, .37, El angel de la oscuridad, Kyojin, Hinata12Hyuga, CarolNeko, Yuri-Chan43 y a Hina fire, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ me hacen muy feliz :D**

**muchas gracias a todos por leer!**

**pero, diganme, ¿qué pasará en el próximo capitulo? Ni siquiera yo lo sé! y aunq lo supiera, no se los diría, jajajaja, es sorpresa... HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. Los Uchiha

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Holaaaaaaaa! Cómo estan? espero que bien,,, aqui les vengo a deja otro cap, espero q lo disfruten ^^**

**CAPIYULO 3:**

**Los Uchiha**

El pelinegro detuvo su andar al quedar frente a la entrada que, si bien, se podía notar que los zombies afuera la estaban empujando.

— ¡Teme, contéstame!

—Cállate, Dobe. Ellos te están escuchando.

A Naruto se le paró el corazón un segundo, se le había olvidado que el mundo se había vuelto un caos.

Miró hacia su mano derecha, donde cargaba con el bate de metal, y luego a su mano izquierda, en donde traía el tan mentado pico de herramienta que se utilizaba en las construcciones para quebrar ladrillos y rocas, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con eso.

—Sasuke…

—Mi Nii-san me dijo que te enseñara a usar el pico ¿no? Pues ésta es tu oportunidad, Dobe. –susurró sin quitarle la vista a los movimientos extremos que daba el librero al ser empujado por la puerta que, a su vez, era empujada por uno muertos.- Piensa que éstas en un videojuego de Resident Evil, pero recuerda que en este juego si te matan, ya no hay reinicio. –el rubio tragó saliva. Sabia a lo que se refería.- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: si, si hay muertos en el sótano.

— ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

—Habla más bajo ¿quieres? –Vociferó el pelinegro, molesto- Y no tuvimos de otra más que acorralarlos y encerrarlos ahí. No tuvimos corazón para matarlos mientras aun conservaban conciencia, así que los dejamos ahí.

— ¿Quiénes están ahí, Sasuke?

Pero el nombrado guardó silencio, lo que hizo que Naruto se preocupara por su amigo.

—Lo siento. –dijo, a lo que Sasuke se llevó una de sus mangas largas de la camisa hacia los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que iban a salir de ellos.

—Está el jardinero y… -la voz se le cortó- mi nana.

El silencio los invadió, ya que el rubio comprendió al momento el dolor que sufría su amigo… él sabía que el jardinero y Sasuke nunca se habían llevado muy bien que digamos, pero la esposa del jardinero, la señora Nabiki, representaba mucho para él. Ella había sido su niñera desde que tenía memoria, y una señora muy amable y de buen corazón a quién el pelinegro consideraba su segunda madre. Ella era la única, aparte de Mikoto Uchiha, que podía hacer reír a Sasuke después de un día gris.

Pero Nabiki ya no estaba.

—Yo me desperté unos 5 minutos después que Itachi, al escuchar unos gemidos extraños afuera; ambos bajamos y vimos que el jardinero y mi nana ya estaba frente a la puerta; mi nana nos dijo que nos subiéramos y descansáramos, que ellos se encargarían de aquel escándalo, pero al darnos la vuelta para irnos, el estúpido jardinero abrió la puerta y una mujer de aspecto vagabundo se le echó encima, le mordió el cuello, y mi nana Nabiki se asustó e intentó quitarle la mujer esa al jardinero, pero lo siguiente que sucedió fue que la mujer vagabunda mordió el brazo de mi nana… su gritó fue desgarrador… me caí en las escaleras, y lo siguiente que supe fue que Itachi-Niisan bajó corriendo las pocas escaleras que habíamos subido, tomó un jarrón y se lo quebró en la cabeza a la muerta, después no sé de dónde sacó un navaja y se la enterró en el cuello, pero la mujer seguía intentando echársele encima a Itachi, y él la empujó de una patada hacia afuera, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando se volvió a meter, su navaja tenía sangre y la mujer estaba en el jardín, sin movimiento. –Su voz se apagó por un momento, para después continuar- Fui por mamá y papá, pero para cuando bajamos, el estúpido jardinero ya estaba de pie queriéndose comer a mi hermano, y mi nana seguía tirada, convulsionándose… no pudimos matarlos, Itachi y papá acorralaron al jardinero al sótano y lo encerraron. Pero mi nana seguía viva… -los ojos se le humedecieron- me tomó de la mejilla y me dijo _"cuídate mucho, pequeño. Te quiero, Sasuke-kun"_ ella sabía que se iba a convertir en uno de _ellos_ y… se metió por voluntad propia al sótano… y… se escucharon muchos gritos y cosas que caían…

Y Sasuke ya no pudo más, se tiró de rodillas. Naruto por su parte le puso una mano en el hombro, apretándoselo y haciéndole entender que no estaba solo.

—Gracias, Dobe.

Naruto nunca lo había visto llorar, y eso era sumamente sorprendente.

Sasuke se levantó y abrió un poco una de las ventanas cercana a la puerta, haciendo que dos pares de manos entraran desesperadas, más el pelinegro solo rió con superioridad.

— ¿Los ves, Dobe? Todos ellos son unos idiotas al dejarse morir. –Y sin más, levantó el pico y, tomando vuelo, se lo encajó al primer cráneo que quería meterse.- Y así es como se utiliza un pico, ahora tu turno.

Pero el rubio estaba con la boca abierta, tembloroso al notar que su amigo ni siquiera dudo en encajarle esa cosa a alguien que antes era una persona normal.

—Sé lo que estas pensando, -continuó el pelinegro- pero _esas cosas_ ya no están vivas.

— ¿Ya… ya lo habías hecho antes?

—Antes de hoy, no. –contestó en medio de un suspiró- Pero cuando tuve que salir por ti, Itachi me enseñó cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Y cómo te enseñó?

—Me dijo "toma vuelo y encájaselos en el cerebro", después de su muy larga teoría,-resaltó con ironía- pasamos a la técnica práctica: matarlos.

— ¡¿Solo así?!

—Como lo escuchas. Ahora, es tu turno.

Naruto volvió a tragar saliva, se posicionó en el lugar donde antes estaba su amigo, soltó el bate y tomó muy fuertemente el pico entre sus manos. Respiró profundo, alzó el pico y justo cuando iba a tomar vuelo, se escuchó la voz de una mujer:

— ¡Esperen!

Ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke, quién en sus manos traía consigo un par de cascos de motocicleta. Le arrojó uno a su hijo y otro a Naruto, más éste último no sabía para qué eran, por lo que miró a la señora Uchiha interrogadoramente.

—Oh, cariño, es para que te lo pongas y que la sangre no te salte a la cara. –dijo sonriendo maternalmente. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

El pelinegro menor se puso el casco, y el rubio estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Mikoto se detuvo a observarlos detenidamente; su pequeño hijo llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, y encima de ésta, traía una chamarra de cuero color negro, un pantalón también de cuero negro, y unas botas también negras… en cualquier otro caso, Sasuke parecería un rockero rebelde sin causa, pero absolutamente irresistible, más en esa ocasión no le dijo nada porque todos ellos creían que el cuero era más resistente a los rasguños y mordidas de los muertos; pero cuando su mirada se dirigió a su casi hijo, a Naruto, se dio cuenta que el chico no tenia exactamente la ropa adecuada para ir a la guerra, pues una pijama sin mangas naranja no era exactamente el mejor uniforme. Y para acabarla, estaba descalzo.

—Naruto-san, ven conmigo. –Le dijo- Hijo, ¿puedes encargarte tu solo por un par de minutos? –Sasuke asintió- Ven, Naruto.

—Sí, señora. –dijo lo más educadamente posible, siguiendo de cerca a la señora Mikoto, subiendo por las escaleras.

La mujer lo guió hasta el cuarto de su hijo menor y una vez ahí, comenzó a sacar ropa similar a la que traía Sasuke y se la entregó a Naruto, el cual la aceptó sin entender.

—No puedes estar en pijama mientras matas a _esas cosas_, es muy arriesgado, y si te pasa algo ¿qué cuentas le daré a Kushina? –Sonrió- te dejaré solo para que te vistas.

—Gracias, señora Uchiha-san.

La mujer le acarició la rubia cabellera, como lo hacía cuando él era más pequeño, y se marchó de la habitación.

Naruto se quitó su pijama, quedando en sus típicos y favoritos bóxer naranjas con figuritas de perros, y se comenzó a poner desde el pantalón de cuero negro, la camisa blanca de manga larga, los calcetines blancos junto a las botas negras, hasta llegar a aquella chamarra que desde hacía un par de meses Naruto se la quería "tomar prestada" a Sasuke.

— ¡Ahora es mía, ´ttebayo! –soltó sonriendo y haciendo notar más sus marcas sobre las mejillas.

La chamarra era negra hasta el pecho, y de ahí para arriba tenia simulado llamas de color azul.

Se dio un vistazo en el espejo, pensando que se veía guapísimo y que cualquier chica caería a sus pies. Tomó un cepillo y se peinó lo mejor que pudo, aunque su rebelde cabello era incontrolable. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, para después robarle el cepillo al Teme de Sasuke y lavarse los dientes. Luego fue al tocador y se puso un poco de colonia, igual ¿cuándo sería la siguiente vez que se podría poner?

Se volvió a ver en el espejo, haciendo caras atractivas y ridículas, para después ponerse el casco de motocicleta y tomar el bate y el pico e ir hacia las escaleras, bajando con toda tranquilidad. Más no estaba preparado para que lo que iba a ver.

Abajo, Sasuke estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para sostener en su lugar el librero que se estaba moviendo agresivamente. Los muertos ya estaban moviendo la puerta elegante y gruesa de los Uchiha, empujando a su vez el librero de pasada.

Sasuke no tuvo que decirle nada, pues Naruto de inmediato se acercó y vio con horror que desde la ventana se podían ver unos 20 muertos afuera. No lo dudó, se acercó a la ventana que permanecía semi abierta, y sin pensar, comenzó a encajar el pico en los cráneos de los muertos. El pelinegro sonrió.

—Te dije que eso era juego de niños. –dijo con esfuerzo.

—Sí, claro, un simple juego.

Sasuke quiso ayudarle, pero si se movía, lo más probable es que _ellos _pudieran tumbar el mueble y entrar, lo que no era una opción, por lo que Naruto era el encargado oficial de matar a los muertos desde la ventana, que, al verlo, se acercaban a Naruto y se alejaban de la puerta.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que apareciera Itachi con su padre y una extraña combinación de escaleras, cuerdas y cintas.

— ¿Para qué es eso? –preguntó un confundido rubio antes de sacar el pico de otro muerto.

—Para salvar nuestras vidas, Dobe-baka. –soltó Sasuke.

—Pondremos esto en el techo; cuando les gritemos, se suben hasta el ático ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Itachi, mirándolos fijamente. - ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Ella se quedó a empacar ropa o algo, eso creo, pero está arriba –informó el rubio mientras se quitaba el casco y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

—Bien. Recuerden: en cuanto los llame se suben al ático.

Ambos chicos asintieron y los otros dos hombres se subieron.

—Pero sigo sin entender, Teme… ¿qué piensan hacer con eso?

—Iremos por tu noviecita, y de pasada, salvaremos nuestras vidas. Lamento decir que está casa ya no es segura.-rió con nostalgia.

—Perdón, Teme. –Susurró el rubio- Si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez, los zombies no los hubieran encontrado y no tendrían que dejar su casa.

—No digas tonterías, Dobe. De todos modos pensábamos irnos.

Pero Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse culpable… y ahora que se acordaba… ¿cómo estarían sus padres, su hermana y sus amigas? ¿Dónde y qué estarían haciendo sus revoltosos amigos?

— ¡Naruto, los muertos! –le regañó Sasuke, abriendo los ojos de par en par al notar que uno de _ellos_ ya casi entraba a la casa, puesto que a empujones había abierto más la ventana.

El chico se giró y se asustó tanto que cayó de espaldas. El zombie que se estaba metiendo no tenía un ojo.

Con piernas temblorosas, a duras penas se levantó. Cogió el pico con ambas manos y se lo clavó al muerto en su ojo bueno.

—Buen tino –se burló el pelinegro, a lo que el otro hizo mala cara.- Oye, si te vas a sentir culpable por cada muerto que vuelvas a matar, mejor ven y sostén esto, que no está nada liviano. –el rubio se puso el casco y se acercó al Uchiha.

Y así cambiaron de puesto: Naruto sostenía con todas sus fuerzas el librero, mientras el Uchiha se divertía tronándoles el cráneo a los muertos. Pasaron otros minutos antes de que se escuchara la voz de Itachi desde las escaleras ordenándoles que subieran.

— ¡¿Pero qué hacemos con la puerta?! ¡Se va a venir abajo y _ellos _entraran! –decía el rubio, a lo que Itachi volvió a gritar:

—¡No importa! ¡Suban!

Naruto y Sasuke se vieron por unos momentos. Si uno de los dos se caía en el proceso de llegar a las escaleras que conducía hacia el ático, seria presa fácil… y ninguno de los 2 quería morir. Estaban en aprietos.

—Corre, Teme. Corre y sube, yo te alcanzaré después.

—Sí, claro, y también eres el hombre invisible –dijo irónico- Si te dejo, vas a morir. Eres muy torpe.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

Sasuke rodó los ojos, se agachó y cogió el bate que Naruto había tirado momentos atrás.

—Haremos un trato, Dobe: correremos al mismo tiempo ¿te parece? Así no nos sentiremos culpables por dejar al otro.

— ¡Trato hecho! –Sonrió enormemente el rubio- Si se comen a uno ¡se comen a los dos!

A Sasuke le salió una gota de la cabeza.

—Yo nunca dije eso, pero bueno.

Ambos chicos inhalaron mucho aire, para después soltarlo en un suspiro.

—Juguemos a que es un maratón ¿te parece, Sasuke? ¡El que pierda es un huevo podrido!

—Trato hecho.

—Uno… -contaron los dos al mismo tiempo- dos… ¡TREESS! –Y se echaron a correr hacia las escaleras.

No tardó mucho en escucharse el crujir de la puerta de madera y el escándalo que hizo el librero al caer.

Los dos chicos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo; y por si fuera poco, Sasuke se paró un momento en el pasillo y arrojó la bolsa de canicas que había dejado dos días atrás sobre la mesa del florero, haciendo que algunos muertos cayeran en las escaleras.

Por primera vez en su vida, el pelinegro maldijo el hecho de que el pasillo que llevaba hacia la puerta del ático fuera tan largo.

Habia 4 zombies persiguiendo a los chicos, 4 zombies que quién sabe cómo le habían hecho para no caerse con las canicas. 4 zombies que se los iban a desayunar si no aumentaban la velocidad.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar a las escaleras de mano que llevaban al ático, pero en vez de subir de inmediato, espero a que Sasuke, que iba a unos 10 metros detrás de él, llegara. Sin embargo, cuando el pelinegro llegó tampoco se subió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, a través de los cascos, y por un momento nada más que su complicidad existió. Asintieron y, en un ataque de valor, se echaron a correr hacia los zombies.

Sasuke golpeó con el bate al primero que vio y Naruto lo remató con el pico.

Uno menos.

El siguiente Naruto dio un brinco tipo matrix y le dio una patada en la cara a lo que parecía un policía corrupto, y Sasuke le dio con el pico.

Otro menos.

El tercero y cuarto eran mujeres, y ambos corrieron con los picos y les dieron con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que por el impacto, la sangre de sus víctimas les cayera en los respectivos cascos. Las mujeres cayeron de rodillas, y los chicos cayeron de sentaderas, agotados.

—Para la próxima, no te hago caso –dijo el Uchiha, agitado.

— ¡¿Hacerme caso?! ¡Pero si fuiste TU el que me reto con la mirada!

—Hmp

— ¡Y ahora no me salgas con tu "Hmp", ´ttebayo!

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

Y hubieran seguido con la misma pelea infantil de siempre, sino hubiera sido porque escucharon un gruñido. Los dos giraron su vista hacia enfrente, donde habían dado vuelta desde las escaleras, y se fijaron en un niñito de unos 12 o 13 años que los miraba con una inocencia terrible. Los presentes creyeron que estaba vivo; Naruto se levantó, al igual que Sasuke, sorprendidos.

—Ey, niño, ven con nosotros, ¡pero corre! Que no tardan en meterse más de _esas cosas_. –dijo el rubio, más el niño seguía parado, observándolos.- ¿no escuchara?

—No está vivo, Naruto… -susurró Sasuke, temblando- corre.

— ¿Qué?

—¡CORREEE! –gritó viendo a su rubio amigo/cabeza hueca.

Naruto pestañeó sin entender, hasta que vio que el niñito ese abría la boca de una manera fenomenal, mostrando así la enorme mordedura que tenía en su mejilla derecha, por la cual se podía ver su lengua, mientras comenzaba a correr en la dirección de ellos.

Asustados, corrieron hacia la escalera de mano, brincando encima de los cuerpos ya absolutamente sin movimiento, y al llegar, el pelinegro fue el primero en subir, después Naruto, pero cuando el rubio estaba subiendo, sintió que alguien estaba sosteniéndole la bota… miró aterrado hacia abajo y vio que el niño aquel le había agarrado con sus manitas. Y solo fue hasta entonces que Naruto Namikaze se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo…: el mundo se había hecho un infierno…

Haber matado a todos esos adultos zombies, para Naruto y Sasuke no había representado nada, pero matar a un niño… a un ser tan puro e inocente… eso ya pasaba a otro nivel. Por muy zombie y aterrador que fuera, ellos no tenían el valor suficiente para matar a un ser tan joven… aunque la palabra "matar" ya no fuera el significado correcto. A ese niño le habían destrozado la vida… le habían arrebatado la vida a mordidas.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en su fiel amigo Konohamaru, y se preguntó si él ya sería un zombie también.

El rubio se había quedado paralizado, mientras el niño muerto le comenzaba a morder la suela de la bota.

Y se comenzaron a escuchar más pasos por el pasillo…

Sasuke, en un ataque de histeria, tomó a Naruto por los brazos y lo jaló hacia arriba, pero el niño no lo soltaba, por lo que los señores Uchiha se pusieron de rodillas y sostuvieron las piernas de Itachi quien, doblándose y haciendo que su torso y cabeza quedaran "volando" por el agujero de la escalera, le dio con un hacha al cráneo del niño, haciéndolo caer de inmediato. Fue hasta entonces que el rubio despertó de su ensoñación y terminó de subir los escalones que le faltaban, para después permitirle a Itachi subir las escaleras que, si se hubieran tardado medio segundo más, hubiera servido para que los 7 zombies que fueron hasta ahí se subieran… en caso de que supieran subir.

— ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, Dobe?! ¡Te pudo haber matado! –gritaba el Uchiha menor, entre asustado y enojado. Más Naruto no contestó.

—Eso ya no importa, Sasuke-chibi. –Dijo Itachi, poniéndose de pie- Lo bueno es que seguimos completos, así que nuestro plan de sobrevivir sigue en pie.

—Es cierto, -concordó Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de los dos pelinegro- y debemos seguir. No nos podemos quedar aquí.

Sin que le dijeran nada a Itachi, éste fue hasta la ventana cuadrada que había ahí, la cual estaba abierta, y se salió al techo. La señora Mikoto y el señor Fugaku hicieron lo mismo. Sasuke los siguió hasta que Naruto le detuvo de la manga de la chamarra.

— ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? –preguntó confundido.

—Por tu noviecita, ¿a dónde más? –Naruto frunció el ceño, aun más desconcertado, a lo que el otro continuó- Antes de que llegaras, nuestro plan era aguantar lo más posible en la casa, y después, construir un tipo "puente" que nos permitiera cruzar de techo en techo, lo que creímos era la mejor opción para seguir vivos, ya que viajar por el suelo nos llevaría a una muerte segura. –Pero el rubio seguía sin entender- Tu solo síguenos. –se limitó a decir el pelinegro.

En ocasiones Naruto podía llegar a ser muy lento.

Ambos chicos salieron a la poca oscuridad y estrellas que quedaban en el cielo, dando un pequeño giro sobre el tejado inclinado para ir con los demás… dejando con la boca abierta a Naruto.

Sobre el techo había una construcción extraña de escaleras que estaban muy bien amarradas con sogas y cinta. Los nudos parecían muy resistentes, a decir verdad.

— ¿Para qué es eso? –señaló el rubio los materiales.

— ¿Esto? –miró Itachi el "puente" improvisado que habían construido- Bueno, nos servirá por un rato. Iremos a la casa de la señorita Hinata, como tú querías. –sonrió, como si matar a ese niño no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto- El único problema es que uno de nosotros tiene que cruzar la calle corriendo y escalar hasta el otro techo llevando unas sogas atadas a las muñecas; de esa forma, uno de ustedes se quedará aquí también con las manos atadas a las mismas sogas que las mías…

— ¿De las tuyas? –Preguntó aterrado el rubio- ¡Pero yo soy más rápido, ´ttebayo! ¡Y no tengo ningún problema con escalar casas! No son muy diferentes a los arboles.

—No, Naruto. –Dijo serio el joven Itachi- Lo haré yo, y no me discutas.

—Pero ¿qué pretenden hacer con las cuerdas y nudos y ataduras y no sé qué? –se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

—Como veras, son dos escaleras las que están atadas entre sí, y si las sostenemos para hacer que lleguen al techo de la casa de enfrente, se caerían porque no están pegadas en sí. –Explicó Itachi, sin mirarle- El propósito de las cuerdas y de la fuerza bruta de los que las sostengan, es que pasen la escalera por sobre la soga, para evitar que se parta y así que llegue hasta allá. –señaló la casa del otro lado de la calle- Pasaran 3 de ustedes por ella, y el que se quede al final con las sogas, tendrá que pasar por el suelo, igual que yo lo haré. Después jalaremos la escalera y la pondremos con más facilidad en la casa de los Hyuga, ya que la distancia de la casa de la esquina con la de los Hyuga es apenas unos metros. Ni siquiera tendremos que bajar de nuevo del techo. –El silencio los invadió, hasta que el hijo Uchiha mayor se colocó en la orilla de la casa- ¿Listos? –se ató la soga en ambas muñecas, al mismo tiempo que Fugaku lo hacía- En unos minutos nos veremos. –susurró antes de comenzar a bajar lo más rápido que pudo.

En el suelo, los muertos se acercaban al pelinegro, pero éste, sin mucho remordimiento les partía el cráneo en dos, abriéndose paso hasta la otra acera. Subió la pared de la otra casa como si fuera un juego, trepándose en un par de minutos, y al llegar arriba, estiro los brazos a la vez que jalaba la soga, indicando que estaba listo.

Fugaku tomó la soga sobrante y se la enredó en los brazos, para que de ésta forma las cuerdas quedaran estiradas.

Naruto, Sasuke y Mikoto pusieron con cuidado la escalera sobre las sogas, y la fueron deslizando poco a poco hasta que llegó al extremo de Itachi.

—Niños, ustedes primero. –dijo Fugaku Uchiha a la vez que tragaba saliva, esperando ya el dolor intenso por la fuerza que tendría que utilizar para sostenerlos.

Sasuke fue el primero en montarse a las escaleras, con un poco de desequilibrio, sin soltar ni el bate ni el pico, pero arrastrándose en la posición "pecho tierra" logró llegar hasta su hermano, a quien las cuerdas le estaban afectando a la circulación de las muñecas debido al peso.

Mikoto, al ver la indecisión del rubio, fue la siguiente, y al igual que su hijo, logró pasar a simple vista sin mucha dificultad aun a pesar de ir cargando en la espalda una mochila con quién sabe qué, además de las bolsas que colgaban de cada una de sus manos.

Naruto miró hacia abajo, con las piernas temblándole, y vio a dos muertos que se estaban comiendo un gato… ¿o un perro?... como sea, pero se estaban comiendo algo, y no pudo evitar pensar en Kyubi, su perro labrador que tenía desde los 15 años. Ojalá Ino lo cuidara en lo que él regresaba.

El rubio se puso a cuatro patas, para después arrastrarse hasta la otra orilla, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podía caer y no matarse… y ser consciente de que te están masticando. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió no mirar abajo. Al llegar, se aferró con fuerza al techo, intentando convencerse que eso había valido la pena. Que pronto estaría con Hinata.

Itachi jaló las escaleras con ayuda de Sasuke, y la pusieron a un lado, permitiendo así que Fugaku se desamarrara los nudos de la soga. Ahora le tocaba a él.

El señor Uchiha bajaba ágilmente desde el techo, con ayuda del bajante de agua, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la casa; gracias a Dios la mayor parte de los muertos estaban entretenidos con el animal muerto o con extremidades de personas que por obvios motivos ya no estaban vivas. Subió con la ayuda de sus hijos.

Después, Itachi desamarró las escaleras y con ayuda de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, cargó la escalera hasta llegar al otro lado de la azotea, para después, inclinarla con sumo cuidado y dejarla en el techo de los Hyuga, pero se le resbaló y la escalera golpeó el techo de los Hyuga, haciendo un estruendo terrible.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hinata llegó al segundo piso, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya todos estaban ahí, bajo la puertita que, si te parabas de puntillas y tirabas de su cordón, podías abrirla y dejar caer una escalera de mano que llevaba al ático.

— ¿Nee-san, crees que esas cosas estén allá arriba? –preguntó con temor Hanabi, aferrándose a la blusa de su hermana mayor, a lo que Hinata dijo:

—Tenemos que averiguarlo.

.

.

.

**N/A: Entonces... ya descubrieron por qué el ruido en el techo? hahahahaha, pronto todo esto comenzara a tomar más vida... MUAJAJAJAJA... ok, ya me calmo XDD**

**muchas gracias a Maguita, Hinata12Hyuga, arenero, dragon titanico, Hina fire,magui. rios .37 y El angel de la osuridad, por sus comentarios! me dan mucho animos de escribir!**

**y gracias a todos ustedes por leer!**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	4. La academia

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: Holaaaaaaa! Bueno, bueno, espero que disfruten de éste capitulo tanto como yo disfrute de escribirlo ^^ espero que la historia vaya tomando buena forma, y en dado de que no, me dicen y ya veremos que hacer jajaja, mientras lo dejo leer.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**La academia**

Hinata se acercó al hilito que colgaba de la puerta, se paró de puntilla y estiró todo lo que pudo el brazo derecho, alcanzando el hilito y jalándolo. Si bien, Hinata no era muy alta, pero el cordón era un poco largo.

La escalera cayó y todos se hicieron para atrás, esperándose a que uno de _ellos_ brincara y los atacara, lo cual era absurdo, pues no había manera de que se metieran ahí.

Hinata tomó aire, dándose valor para subir, pero en cuanto puso una mano en la escalera, su padre le colocó la palma en el hombro.

—No, Hinata, iré yo. –dijo, y acto seguido, comenzó a subir.

Después, sin decir nada, la mamá de los chicos se fue tras de su esposo, lo que hizo que Hinata se estremeciera… ¡Dios! ¡Era ella la que llevaba el cuchillo de cocina, no ellos! ¡Sus padres iban prácticamente indefensos, y ella bien, gracias!

Se dio un golpe mentalmente para poder reaccionar. Luego, miró a Neji a su lado, y lo único que pudo formular fue:

—Cuida a Hanabi. –y se subió.

Neji se quedó perplejo, reaccionando pocos segundos después. Sacudió la cabeza, para después mirar a su pequeña hermanita, a la cual le puso ambas manos en los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Hanabi, cuida la entrada, vuelvo enseguida. –y se subió al ático, dejando a una niña con cara pálida y asustada.

—Claro, si los muertos entran por la puerta que se coman a la chiquita, no hay problema. –se dijo irónica sin quitar la mirada del pasillo tras ella.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Hinata caminaba a tientas debido a la terrible oscuridad que contemplaba, además que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no subía ahí; más específicamente desde una vez que estaban jugando a las escondidas, 4 años atrás, y a ella se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de esconderse ahí, ya que era un lugar perfecto, pues Hanabi no alcanzaba el cordón para subir, y Neji prefería esconderse en lugares menos "contaminados de polvo", pero con lo que no contaba Hinata era que se le había olvidado que la puertita del ático solo se abría por fuera… es decir, por el pasillo de la casa… por lo que se quedó encerrada toda la mañana y toda la tarde, hasta casi la media noche, que fue cuando Neji le abrió. Desde entonces, Hinata le tenía miedo al ático… pues casi le había provocado un ataque de claustrofobia. Menos mal que sabía controlar sus emociones.

Respiró profundo, tranquilizando sus nervios, y más al fondo vio la silueta de sus padres, que miraban atónitos hacia la pequeña ventanita circular que daba hacia la calle. Extrañada, giró la cabeza hacia la ventanita… y se cayó.

— ¡Hinata, me alegra que tú y tu familia estén vivos, ´ttebayo! –Sonrió el rubio desde el otro lado de la ventana, provocando un tenue rubor en las mejillas blancas de la chica.

A Neji, quien había visto también a Naruto, le saltó una venita en la frente.

"—_¡¿Porqué, hasta en los días más peligrosos, viene éste tarado a mi casa?!_" pensaba el castaño, y no porque Naruto le cayera mal, para nada, puesto que eran amigos, pero lo único, lo ÚNICO que a Neji le calaba en los huesos, es que Naruto anduviera tras las faldas de su hermana. Y lo peor de todo, ¡es que el muy torpe ni siquiera se daba cuenta!

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? –vociferó el castaño, intentando controlar su voz de hermano-celoso.

— ¿Yo? –Se señaló- bueno, vine a ver cómo estaban, ¿qué más? En un día de apocalipsis como éstos es muy importante averiguar que tus amigos están bien. –contestó volviendo a regalarles una de sus tan típicas sonrisas zorrunas. – Hinata-chan ¿estás bien? Te notó rara… y… ¿ese es un cuchillo? –señaló la cosa brillante que la joven había dejado caer cuando ella se cayó.

—Y-yo e-estoy bi-bien Na-Naruto-kun.

— ¡Qué bueno, ´ttebayo! Yo… –pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier mensada más, alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Luego saludas a la niña, Dobe. -dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba su casco al lado del de Naruto. Volteó a ver a la familia Hyuga- Hola. –saludó secamente a lo que Naruto aprovechó para darle un golpe también en la cabeza.

— ¡Eres un descortés, Teme!

Y antes de que la pelea de "niños chiquitos" volviera a dar inicio, el hijo mayor de los Uchiha los hizo a un lado, para que los Hyuga lo vieran a él.

—Señor Hyuga, señora Hyuga. –inclinó la cabeza en forma de respeto y saludo a la vez- Neji, señorita Hinata; ¿nos permitirían pasar?

Todos asintieron a la vez, mientras Hana caminaba hacia la ventanilla y la abría.

El primero en meterse fue el rubio, pero debido a que la ventana no era exactamente muy grande como para que sus hombros se metieran en una sola pieza, Sasuke tuvo que empujarlo desde afuera, haciendo que el rubio cayera de bruces al suelo.

—Maldición… -masculló el chico sintiendo una fuerte punzación en la nariz, para luego sentir un líquido tibio.

Hinata se acercó a él, muy a pesar de que Neji estuviera hirviendo de enojo, y lo ayudó a sentarse.

— ¿E-estás bien, Naruto-kun?-el nombrado la vio y el dolor que sentía momentos antes, se desvaneció- Estas sangrando. –Dijo angustiada la chica- Ven conmigo, tengo que verte en la luz para curarte. –se levantó y le tendió la mano al chico para ayudarlo, lo cual éste no rechazó.

—No ha de ser nada, ´ttebayo. –soltó una risita media nerviosa, pues la chica lo estaba guiando por el ático sin soltarle de la mano.

Neji inhaló y exhaló, inhaló y exhaló, pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. Si ese mocoso le hacía algo a su hermanita, lo pagaría puño a puño.

.

.

.

Hanabi estaba sentada en el pasillo sin alejarse mucho de las escaleras de mano que llevaban al ático. Si los muertos se metían, ella subiría.

Estaba aburrida ahí, sin hacer nada, esperando a que los muertos llegaran por ella y se la comieran, cuando se percató que alguien bajaba. Los pies descalzos eran de su Nee-san, no cabía duda, pero cuando ésta terminó de bajar, alguien más comenzó a bajar, más no iba descalzo, sino con botas, y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón que, a su parecer, era de rockeros. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver esa cabellera rubia.

—Vaya, Nee-san, te tenias muy bien escondido al novio. –dijo sin pensar, haciendo que a la mayor se le comenzaran a subir los colores. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo tan comprometedor en esos momentos?

— ¡Pequeña demonio, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés viva ´ttebayo!

—Pues al parecer tú vienes medio muerto ¿qué te pasó en la nariz? ¿Neji o papá te golpearon por intentar violar a Hinata o algo?

Aunque la pregunta fue muy inocente para la pequeña, hizo que tanto a Naruto como Hinata se sonrojaran, algo que a la pequeña le encantaba hacer.

—Ha-Hanabi, s-sube a ayudar a los señores Uchiha. E-están arriba. –susurró la peliazul, esperando librarse de la incómoda situación a la que era sometida.

La menor bufó. Siempre se salían por la diagonal. No le quedó de otra más que obedecer. Subió las escaleras y desapareció.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, caminando sin palabras hacia el baño de la habitación de la chica: al llegar, Hinata sacó un kid de primeros auxilios que siempre guardaba detrás del espejo del lavamanos, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Naruto que se sentara en la taza del baño, éste obedeció aun ruborizado por lo dicho de parte de la demonio de Hanabi Hyuga.

—Al parecer no te rompiste la nariz. –murmuró la joven viendo con detenimiento la cara del chico, haciendo que éste se ruborizara aun más- Solo te ha salido sangre, pero nada grave. -sacó algunas gasas blancas y le comenzó a limpiar la nariz con demasiada delicadeza para ser cierto.

El chico se quedó lo más quieto que su cuerpo le permitió, embobado en la delicada y fina cara de la chica. Ella siempre había sido tan… sencilla. A pesar de nunca usar maquillaje, de siempre vestir con ropas holgadas, y de jamás ponerse tacones, siempre se veía hermosa. Aun en su pijama de conejito, se veía realmente bella… tierna, sobre todo. Le echó una mirada a su pijama, la cual consistía en un pantalón rosa con bolitas blancas y una blusa blanca de tirantes, que le entallaba demasiado bien, por cierto, además de una figura de conejo en el centro de ésta.

—Listo, Naruto-kun. –soltó la peliazul sonriendo- Ya no hay rastro de sangre.

El nombrado pestañeó, notando hasta ese entonces que Hinata estaba inclinada. La chica regreso a su posición normal, mientras él se levantaba, y antes de que ella hiciera cualquier cosa, la abrazó, tomándola desprevenida.

—N-Naruto…

—Qué bueno que estás bien. –Susurró en su oído- Estaba preocupado. –el chico cerró los ojos, enterrando su rostro entre el cabello y cuello de la chica, aspirando su delicioso olor. Ella siempre olía bien.

La chica se estremeció, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para decir algo, por lo que se limitó a corresponder el abrazo.

Cualquier persona que los estuviera viendo hubiera malinterpretado ese acto de cariño, pero Naruto no. Él sabía que la razón por la que la abrazaba y se preocupaba por ella era porque la quería mucho, si, como un hermano quiere a su hermana. Y eso lo tenía más que claro Hinata.

—Ino-chan llamó, está preocupada por ti. –y solo eso bastó para que Naruto se separara de la chica.- No debiste irte así de casa. Tu familia te necesita.

El rubio miró hacia el suelo, asintiendo. Ni siquiera él sabía porqué había salido de casa de esa forma tan imprevista. Lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en ir por Hinata, nada más.

—Gracias por curarme, Hina-chan. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? Les llamaré.

La chica asintió y él se apartó, saliendo del baño directo hacia la habitación de la chica, para después tomar el teléfono de la mesita de noche y marcar a su casa.

Hinata suspiró. Cerró la puerta del baño, para que ni siquiera Naruto la viera desde la cama, y fue hacia el espejo. Al ver su reflejo volvió a suspirar.

—Eres una tonta. –se dijo.

Era demasiado egoísta de su parte estar en una situación tan crítica como la que Konoha vivía en ese momento, como para que se la pasara pensando en sus sentimientos y en lo confundida que estaba desde hacía semanas.

Naruto siempre, desde que lo conoció a los 12 años, le había parecido un chico juguetón, alegre, de vez en cuando mal pensado, pero sobre todo divertido, que la hacía sentir cómoda, y que era con el único con el que ella se sonrojaba por las boberías que decía, pero hasta ahí todo iba de maravilla, hasta que… él, hace 5 semanas atrás, para ser precisos, le había dicho que se veía bonita con ese vestido azul que Ino le obligó a vestir… pero eso no había sido todo, no señor; Naruto, después de decirle eso, le había tomado de la barbilla y le había dado un beso en la mejilla derecha, haciendo que sus piernas se hicieran de gelatina. Y aunque ese beso había sido cálido y amistoso, había sido la primera vez que él la besaba… en la mejilla, pero al fin y al cabo era un beso. Y se sintió… extraña.

Desde entonces, estaba confundida.

La chica decidió que era mejor darse una ducha. Los zombies podían esperar afuera un rato más.

.

.

.

Hanabi había bajado por un vaso de agua para el joven Itachi, quien tenía la garganta seca, pero cuando regreso de la cocina ya con el vaso en la mano, escuchó un ruido extraño. Como si intentaran romper el vidrio.

La niña, curiosa, fue hasta dónde provenía el ruido, y se le cayó el vaso al suelo cuando vio que un muerto estaba intentando romper la ventana de la sala de su casa.

El muerto la vio, y ella se hizo un manojo de nervios.

Corrió escaleras arriba, para avisarles a los demás.

Al parecer, el ruido de la escalera golpeando el techo de los Hyuga había llamado la atención de _ellos. _

.

.

.

Itachi estaba sentado en medio del pasillo, con la cabeza caída, ojos cerrados, con los brazos sobre las rodillas, e intentando relajarse, pues su pulso se había acelerado mucho con todo lo que había tenido que hacer. Eso le hizo recordar todo el entrenamiento que paso durante año y medio en el ejército, y el cual abandono por que estaban pasando cosas… muy raras. Los alumnos, de un día para otro, en cuestión de nada, desaparecían y jamás los volvían a ver… su Capitán y director, el señor Madara Uchiha, su tío abuelo más joven y dueño de la academia, les decía siempre lo mismo _"El cadete ha abandonado la academia por cuenta propia. Ya está camino a casa", _pero lo más raro era… que en sí ninguno de los que desaparecía había mencionado el hecho de querer irse. Itachi conoció a tres de ellos, los cuales eran huérfanos de padres y solían vivir con sus tíos o abuelos.

En cierta ocasión, un mes antes de que Itachi abandonara la academia, él estaba caminando por los pasillos de los dormitorios, ya que a pesar de ser relativamente muy joven él era el encargado de disciplinar a los jóvenes de primer, segundo y tercer grado; sin embargo, al terminar su ronda pensó en marcharse a la cama, pues al día siguiente su hermanito Sasuke-chibi iba a ir a visitarlo, pero antes de dar media vuelta se fijó en una luz proveniente del edificio de al lado. Una luz que no era usual, en especial porque ya pasaba del toque de queda incluso para los de rango más alto que él, por lo que la curiosidad le invadió y decidió investigar un poco. Salió del edificio donde estaba y se dirigió al otro, con paso sigiloso, no por nada le solían decir "Jefe pies ligeros" ya que sus pisadas eran tan suaves y precisas que nunca te dabas cuenta cuando llegaba.

La ventana de donde provenía la luz era del tercer piso, pero Itachi no quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran en zona "prohibida", a la que se le llamaba "zona de investigación", sin permiso… y menos a esas horas de la noche, por lo que optó por escalar la pared, algo que le resultó fácil. Se posicionó fuera de dicha ventana, y lo que vio hizo que casi se soltara y cayera desde el tercer piso. Sus ojos negros se habían abierto de par en par, más de lo que él creía que podía, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una forma desenfrenada, como si le dijera "¡Hay peligro! ¡Vete, vete!", más el chico no se movió. Pestañeó confundido y acercó más su cara al vidrio, pegando su nariz en éste; había varias maquinas que no reconocía, además de una camilla gris en donde tenían a un chico de tercer grado al que él le había castigado dos días atrás por prender fuegos artificiales que quién sabe de dónde sacó. Su nombre era Peter.

El chico estaba inconsciente, atado de pies y manos en la camilla. Parecía que estaba dormido… o muerto.

Itachi alcanzó a ver que otro hombre al que solo había visto una vez en la enfermería el año pasado, se paró frente Peter, con una jeringa que contenía un liquido verde, y se lo inyectó al desmayado chico en el cuello. 5 minutos después, Peter abrió los ojos, comenzó a decir algo, quizá "auxilio" dedujo Itachi al leer los labios del chico, pero, 2 minutos más tarde, Peter se comenzó a convulsionar en la camilla, lanzando espuma por la boca, y retorciéndose de una forma extraña. Itachi estuvo a punto de meterse y sacarlo, cuando vio que el chico se dejó de mover, para después lanzar mordidas, como un animal… o peor que un animal carnívoro.

El pelinegro no pudo más, y decidió bajar de donde estaba, a paso tembloroso.

Se fue corriendo a su dormitorio, jurándose que no permitiría que Sasuke y su amigo Naruto se inscribieran en la academia al siguiente año. Tal vez Sasuke no corriera peligro debido a que era familiar de Madara, igual que él, pero Naruto si que iba a pagar las consecuencias.

Un mes después le dijo a su tío abuelo Madara que la militarizada no era lo suyo, y abandonó la academia sin más.

Desde entonces, desde que se fue, había pasado una semana.

.

.

.

Hanabi llegó corriendo por el pasillo, y al único que vio ahí fue al joven Uchiha, sentado. Se acercó a él, agitada, más el chico no se dio cuenta, por lo que la menor se vio obligada a sacudirlo por el hombro con demasiada efusividad.

Itachi salió de sus recuerdos, para mirar a la pequeña Hyuga, la cual por cierto, no le había llevado el vaso de agua que prometió.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hanabi-san? –la niña asintió, más las palabras no salían de su boca, la voz se le había ido- ¿qué pasa? –insistió el azabache, poniéndose de pie.

—Abajo. –dijo entre jadeos la menor, poniendo ambas palmas de sus manos sobre las rodillas- Se quieren meter… por una ventana.

Itachi abrió los ojos, con un poco de rabia y a la vez, asustado. Había creído que por lo menos descansaría un poco en la casa de los Hyuga, pero todo se había arruinado gracias a su enorme estupidez, y él lo sabía: cuando dejó caer la escalera, sin querer, para que cayera en el techo de los Hyuga, había llamado la atención de los muertos.

Maldición.

—No te preocupes. –Dijo Itachi, para después caminar hasta la siguiente puerta- Sasuke, -llamó, y en menos de dos segundo el nombrado abrió la puerta del baño, pues se encontraba lavándose la cara- ¿sabes dónde está Neji y Naruto?

—El Dobe estaba hablando por teléfono con su hermana, y Neji-baka estaba cambiándose de ropa.

—Llévatelos al piso inferior y comiencen a empacar comida…

—No es necesario, -interrumpió Hanabi desde la espalda de Itachi- Mi nee-san ya ha empacado 5 cajas de comida, tan solo es cuestión de subirlas.

—En ese caso, súbanlas.-ordenó el pelinegro mayor, se giró hacia la pequeña y le dijo- Llévame a donde los muertos se querían meter. –la niña asintió y lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke fue al cuarto de Hinata, pero al ver que el Dobe seguía con el teléfono decidió darle un poco más de tiempo, por lo que al llegar al cuarto de Neji abrió la puerta sin más, encontrándose a éste ya vestido poniéndose los tenis.

—Neji, creo que la tranquilidad de tu casa no durará mucho.

.

.

.

—Sí, sí. Te prometo que llegaré con vida, Ino. –Decía el rubio, aun sentado en la cama de Hinata- ¿entonces ya sabes en dónde?

—Es una locura. –Contestó histérica la otra rubia- Pero si. Le volveré a llamar a todos los chicos para decirles el plan. Pero sigo pensando que estás loco, Nii-san.

—Y tú estarás muy cuerda ¿no, ´ttebayo? –Rodó los ojos- Solo haz lo que te digo, Ino. Enseguida se lo diré a Itachi: veras que aceptará.

— ¿Y si no? ¡Es un reverendo disparate! ¡Moriremos si vamos!

—Hermanita, por favor, confía en mí.

—No es que no confié en ti, Naruto, pero es muy peligroso salir de casa.

Naruto, con su mano libre, se tomó las sienes y se sobó. A veces lidiar con su hermana era pesado… especialmente cuando sabía que ella tenía razón. Siempre la tenía.

—Solo díselos. Es un gran plan, y lo más importante, es que si llegamos, sobreviviremos.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿2 días más?

—Tenemos que luchar, Ino. Y aunque sea por 2 días más de vida, lo haremos. –Suspiró- Tal vez lo zombies no han llegado hasta allá.

—Tal vez. –concordó la rubia no muy segura.- De acuerdo. Lo haremos. ¡Pero más vale que llegues vivo, cabeza de chorlito!

—Te lo prometo.

—En ese caso, te dejo. Tengo que hacer muchas llamadas. –Suspiró con cansancio- Al menos mamá ya me dejará de torturar por haberte dejado salir. Te quiero, Nii-san. Cuídate.

—Yo también te quiero, enana. Nos veremos pronto.

Y colgó.

Naruto se recostó en la cama. Él esperaba que su familia pudiera lograrlo.

Y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó unas pisadas en el pasillo, levantó la vista y se encontró con Sasuke y Neji cargando unas cajas.

—Dobe, Neji y yo nos encargaremos de esto. –Miró las cajas- Y las subiremos al ático. Mis padres y los de Neji están guardando ropa para los Hyuga, Hanabi e Itachi están abajo, ahuyentando a los zombies que se quieren meter. No sé dónde está tu chica, pero si la vez, dile que empaque sus cosas, solo lo necesario. Y, en cuanto a ti, busca cuchillos o palas o lo que sea que tenga filo o que sirva para defenderse. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí en… -miró su reloj de mano- yo diría de 10 a 20 minutos. Más o menos. Todo depende de cuánto tarden los muertos en meterse.

—Idiota, ¿dónde está mi hermana? –vociferó el castaño.

—En… en el baño. –Susurró- ¿_Ellos _se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí?

—Sí. Así que apúrate. –dijo el pelinegro antes de seguir con su camino, siguiéndole muy de cerca Neji.

El rubio se dio el sentón, se levantó y fue directo hacia la puerta del baño del cuarto de Hinata.

.

.

.

La peliazul cerró la llave de la regadera. Cerró los ojos y por un momento quiso creer que era un día normal y que tenía que levantarse para ir a correr un poco por el parque. Más sus intentos de concentrarse en eso fueron inútiles.

Se secó con una toalla, para después ir al pequeño armario que siempre tenía ahí, al lado del lavamanos, y de él sacó ropa interior blanca, se la puso, para después tomar unos jeans entubados de mezclilla azules y colocárselos, y luego una blusa azul cielo, bastante entallada para su gusto, pero era lo único que tenia ahí, ya que se supone que los domingos en la noche acomodaba su ropa cómoda y holgada para toda la semana, lo cual ya no podría hacer esa noche, y siempre tenía ese cambio entallado para una emergencia… ¿eso contaba como una emergencia?

Se terminó de secar el largo cabello azulado con la toalla, cuando escuchó el leve rechinido de la puerta: volteó y se encontró con un Naruto todo rojo…

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?

Pero el nombrado se limitó a dar media vuelta, tapándose los ojos.

La chica bajó la mirada a su atuendo y se fijó que el pantalón no tenía el cierre subido ni estaba abrochado, y que, aun más grave que eso, aun estaba en sostén… sin blusa. Se sonrojó al rojo vivo y se la colocó de inmediato.

—Yo… yo s-solo venia a de-decirte que empaques ropa ´ttebayo. Los zombies quieren meterse y nosotros tenemos que irnos. –la chica tragó saliva, pero no le dijo nada, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para que la voz le saliera- V-voy abajo a ver qué hace Itachi. –y se fue. O más bien: salió corriendo.

Y si no fuera por la situación tan crítica en la que se encontraba, Hinata se hubiera desmayado.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¿Y qué tal? Creo que al menos ya alguna idea se les pudo haber formulado... que seala correcta eso si que quién sabe jajajaja**

**Y en cuanto a los comentarios... ME ENCANTAAAAAAN *-* creo que estoy enamorada :D jajajaja, es en serio, me emociona mucho todo lo que me dicen, y es por ello que queria preguntarles si les gustaria que les respondiera... y si es asi, ¿prefieren que les conteste en la nota final como ésta, o preferentemente en los mesajes privados? digo, y a las personas que no tienen cuenta, si gustan, podría responderles por aqui... es que es taaaaan motivador y kawaii *-* **

**debo agradecerles a: -dragon titanico (si! muerte a los zombies! MUAJAJAJA... ah, no, esperame... pero los zombies ya están muertos! jajajaja, bueno, pero hay que dejarlos bien muertos, no? XDD), -magui. rios. 37 (gracias Magui ^^ no te he hecho esperar demasiado o si? O_O espero que te haya gustado), -Maguita (si! sonrojate por la importancia de ser mencionada XDD), -El angel de la oscuridad (creeme, la familia Uchiha tiene sus prioridades en alto JAJAJA), -Hina fire (te juro que al parecer, todos tenemos un Naruto dentro XDD esa frase de "**Si se comen a uno ¡se comen a los dos!**" ni siquiera la pensé, solo la puse),- Kyojin (Que bueno que te guste! y gracias por comentar en ambos capitulos! no mucha gente comenta cada cap si ya está avanzado :P), -Hinata12Hyuga (ok, no te preocupes, pero lo importante ha sido que comentaste y me hiciste muy feliz^^ jaja, a mi tambien me gusta The walking dead XDD), -y a Montse Lockherart (jaja, y apenas estoy calentando... lo terrorifico viene después... tan solo espero no salir asustada yo tambien O.O jaja)... muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D**

**y muchas gracias a TODOS POR LEER Y DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAA!**

**PD: ¿creen que el NaruHina sea posible en ésta situación? **


	5. Adiós casa Hyuga

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: Holaaaa! vengo a decir "Presente!" jajaja, espero que les guste la conti... dentro de poco, todo esto dará un gran paso... esperenlo.**

**CAPITULO 5:**

**Adiós... casa Hyuga**

La sonrojada chica agachó la mirada, recordándose que si se ponía en plan de reprenderse por no haberle puesto seguro a la puerta, perdería más tiempo y terminaría en la garganta de un muerto.

Suspiró.

Se golpeó las mejillas con ambas manos para dejar de ser tan tonta y hacer lo que se supone que debía hacer… ¿qué le dijo Naruto que tenía que hacer?... ¡ah! ¡Sí!: empacar ropa.

Salió del baño, descalza, para ir a su habitación y tomar su par de calcetines azules con nubes que estaban guardados en el cajón superior izquierdo de su tocador. Se los colocó, para después sentarse en su cama y ponerse sus tenis azules favoritos… le gustaba mucho el azul. Se ató las agujetas y se levantó.

Cogió una mochila que recién había lavado 3 días atrás, y en ella metió 3 pantalones de mezclilla, 7 blusas, tanto de manga larga como corta, 3 suéteres holgados, 2 blusas de tirante, por cualquier cosa, y una toalla… aunque llevar una toalla era absurdo e inútil, porque ni siquiera sabía a dónde se irían, y mucho menos si iba a tener la facilidad de poder bañarse… como sea: prefirió no pensar en ello.

Tomó otra mochila más pequeña y en ella puso mucha ropa interior (bragas y bra) además de varios pares de calcetines; porque, a decir verdad, la ropa interior era muy importante, más importante que la ropa exterior, pues la ropa exterior te la podías poner hasta 3 veces y no pasaba nada, más con la ropa interior era otra cosa, ya que ésta era la que estaba en contacto directo con las zonas más intimas… y Hinata no quería por nada del mundo obtener infecciones por descuidos tan tontos; también corrió al baño a tomar un paquete de toallas femeninas, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera… y más valía prevenir antes de un accidente.

Metió otro par de tenis, y justo cuando terminó de meter su peluche de conejo favorito, aquel que los Namikaze le dieron en su cumpleaños número 14, fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de la verdad… ¡Estaba empacando! ¡Naruto le dijo que los muertos se querían meter a su casa! ¡¿Dónde demonios había tenido la cabeza los últimos minutos?!

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, cayendo de sentón en la cama.

Ya no iba a estar segura en su casa.

Comenzó a respirar tranquila y pausadamente, en un intento de pensar con claridad y no caer en pánico.

"_Calmate, Hinata, todo va a estar bien" _se decía mentalmente cuando, por inercia, giró la cabeza al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana que daba hacia la casa de al lado, y vio su escritorio que, arriba, tenia acomodados toda su colección de libros. Sus lecturas que siempre la llevaban a distintos lugares en distintas situaciones… aquellos libros que compraba con el dinero que sus padres le daban los domingos…; no podía abandonarlos. Eran alrededor de 30, de diferentes grosores y tamaños, y sin embargo, Hinata los tomó todos y los metió a otra mochila, con la esperanza de entregárselos a Hanabi cuando estuvieran a salvo, para distraerla y mantenerla alejada de la atrocidad que seguro vivirían en un futuro muy próximo. Hanabi era una niña, y por lo tanto, Hinata tenía que encargarse de que ella no viera lo horrible de la vida.

Una vez terminado de hacer eso, se tomó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Intentaba concentrarse… ¿qué debía hacer una vez afuera, con todos esos monstruos devora humanos?

—Hinata, ¿te ayudo a subir tus cosas?

La chica levantó el rostro para encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Ella se limitó a asentir.

Neji tomó la primera mochila, casi cayéndose por el peso.

— ¿Qué cargas aquí?

—Libros. –contestó como si nada, aunque distante.

—Esto solo se te pudo ocurrir a ti. –Negó con la cabeza- Justo cuando las personas solo quieren un martillo para sobrevivir, tú prefieres cargar con libros.

—Nii-san, si no me quieres ayudar, yo lo haré. –conservó la paciencia, pues la ironía de su hermano no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Aun cuando el mundo estuviera en crisis, cargar un libro era el mayor privilegio que alguien se pudiera dar.

—Perdón, Hina, pero me parece absurdo. –Se acercó a la chica y le colocó una palma en su hombro- Pero no te preocupes, yo subo todo, incluido tus libros. –Suspiró- Mejor ve abajo a ver qué hace Hanabi. –le besó la frente y se llevó las mochilas al ático.

Hinata también suspiró, se levantó de la cama y fue al piso inferior, más al llegar y dar vuelta para dirigirse a la sala, se quedó paralizada. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, y su semblante se puso pálido.

El vidrio de una ventana estaba cuarteado, y tras él, en la parte de afuera, había no menos de 8 zombies empujándola.

Itachi estaba con un hacha en sus manos, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar si era necesario, mientras Hanabi se encontraba tras de él con apenas un cuchillo de 30 centímetros que había cogido de la cocina.

—Hinata-san, le recomiendo que tome un cuchillo y suba al ático. La cosa no será muy bonita dentro de poco. –le recomendó el pelinegro sin siquiera voltearle a ver- Y no se preocupe por Hanabi-san, puedo protegerla.

Pero la peli azul no se movió, y no era porque no confiará en las habilidades del Uchiha para proteger a su hermanita, sino porque las piernas ni siquiera le contestaban. Estaba demasiado aterrada como para mover el más mínimo musculo de su cuerpo.

Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla.

De repente, Hinata sintió un peso no "común" en su hombro izquierdo, y temiéndose lo peor, dio un brinco y se alejó corriendo hacia Itachi, el cual la miró raro.

—Perdón, ¿te asusté, Hinata-chan? –dijo apenado el rubio, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. – No fue mi intención, de veras.

Pero Hinata seguía temblando. Inhaló y exhaló para tranquilizar su pulso cardiaco, para después suspirar.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, ya paso. –sonrió, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera. ¿Por qué en esos precisos momentos sentía que esa sonrisa dulce de Hinata le hacía convertir su cuerpo en gelatina?

Estúpido. Seguro estaba teniendo frio.

—Bueno, Naruto, en vez de estar asustando a la gente, dale un cuchillo a Hinata-san y enséñale a usarlo. –le ordenó el pelinegro volviendo su vista al frente, a los zombies.

Naruto dudó. No podía… simplemente no quería que Hinata tuviera que "matar" a _esas cosas_, pero era necesario que ella supiera defenderse por si en el futuro él ya no estuviera… bueno… por si él ya no la podía proteger.

El rubio se sacó un cuchillo del cinturón, el cual Hinata reconoció como el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las verduras el día anterior, y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Hinata… ven conmigo. –Le dijo el rubio- No creo que quieras aprender con semejante ruido. –y viró a los zombies, a lo cual la chica asintió y se retiró con él a la cocina, que estaba desierta.

Por lo que sabía, Neji estaba subiendo sus mochilas al ático, pero los demás quién sabe dónde estarían.

—Bien, Hinata –comenzó el chico mirando al suelo- lo primero que tienes que aprender, es que _esas cosas _no se _mueren _a menos de que les entierres algo en el cerebro, o que les destroces el cráneo. Y no es bonito, para empezar.-se colocó la mano en la nuca, rascándose en un intento de controlar sus nervios y convencerse a sí mismo que enseñarle a Hinata a defenderse era lo mejor… aunque sonara sádico.

—Eso es… cruel. –susurró la chica, mirando el cuchillo que descansaba plenamente en la palma izquierda del chico.

—Lo sé, pero no hay otra manera de acabar con ellos. –Miró a Hinata, la cual seguía con el ceño fruncido, y le entregó el cuchillo- Pero tienes que hacerlo si quieres sobrevivir; son _ellos_ o tu.

La chica levantó la cara, viendo a su vez esos ojos azules que, a decir verdad, la confundían, y que por sobre eso, siempre le daban el aliento necesario para pelear, igual que en aquel torneo de Muay Thai cuando ella tenía 14 años y él 15; el torneo era mixto, por lo que Hinata ya había vencido a 2 chicas y a un chico, pero al llegar a la etapa semi final le había tocado enfrentarse a un chico de 16 años, bastante musculoso, a decir verdad, y con el cual estaba perdiendo miserablemente debido a que ya tenía lastimado un tobillo, sin contar que ese chico casi le había destrozado la muñeca; sin embargo, al estar a punto de decir "ya no puedo continuar" pues se sentía bastante débil e incapaz de derrotar a su enemigo, fue Naruto el que se levantó de las gradas a gritarle "¡No te rindas! ¡No te puedes rendir, Hinata! ¡No te rindas o estarás rompiendo tu promesa!" y fue en ese justo momento que la chica recordó que días atrás le había comentado a Ino y a Sakura, en la hora de receso, que ella se llevaría la medalla de oro aunque le costara la vida en el intento, porque quería enorgullecer a sus padres para que éstos no la miraran con cara de "te has sacado el segundo lugar. Vas bien, pero pudiste haberlo hecho mejor". Hinata en ese momento no supo cómo es que Naruto sabía sobre esa promesa, pero no le importó. Se armó de valor, y después de unos cuantos golpes, con una sola patada en el aire logró derribar al chico de 16 años. Pasó a la pelea final, la cual apenas y logró ganar.

Pero si no hubiera sido por los gritos del escandaloso Naruto, ella… se hubiera rendido.

— ¿Ya has matado a algún zombie, Naruto-kun?

—Yo… pues, -recordó con temor al niño del pasillo en la casa Uchiha y sintió un escalofrío- si. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero pude vivir.

La chica asintió, para después empuñar el cuchillo con su mano derecha.

— ¿Cómo debo matarlos? ¿Tan solo llegó y se los encajó?

—Sí y no. –Suspiró- Tienes que mantenerte a una distancia prudente, después, ya puedes atacarlos. No te deben morder, eso es importante. Pero… -el rubio tragó saliva; le puso las manos sobre los hombros a la chica, haciendo que ésta se extrañara y lo mirara interrogadoramente- prométeme una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Prométeme… que no te harás la valiente, y si no es necesario, no te arriesgaras ¿de acuerdo? –pero la chica no hizo ningún movimiento ni para aceptar ni para negarse- ¡promételo!

—Lo… lo prometo. –soltó débilmente

Naruto la vio a los ojos un momento más, para después dejarla libre y salir de la cocina.

—Tan solo encájaselos en un movimiento rápido. Es todo. –finalizó el rubio sin siquiera girarse.

La peli azul se fue caminando tras de él.

.

.

.

Ino Namikaze se amarró a la cintura una espada de 60 centímetros; ahora agradecía el hecho de que a su padre le gustara coleccionar cosas antiguas. Se ató las agujetas de los tenis y salió de su habitación; ya todo lo demás estaba en el auto dentro de la cochera que, por cierto, estaba adentro de la casa.

Bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con Tenten practicando a lanzar cuchillos a distancia, y a espaldas de ésta estaba Temari, ensayando golpes con una enorme cazuela de metal que si bien, aunque no pudiera matar a los zombies, por lo menos los noquearía.

—Ino, ya es hora.-le dijo Kushina saliendo de la sala con Minato detrás.

—Lo sé. –Respondió- Solo tenemos que esperar a que Sakura termine de hablar por teléfono con sus padres. –todos asintieron- Solo eso… y podremos ir a reunirnos con mi hermano.

.

.

.

Naruto regresó a la sala, en donde encontró no solo a Itachi y a Hanabi, sino también a Neji y a Sasuke, todos armados y listos para atacar si los zombies se metían. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y terminó por abrir más los ojos; el vidrio no aguantaría mucho más.

—Pero ¡¿qué demonios hacen aquí?! –Gritó Naruto, con histeria- ¡Deberían subirse al ático!

—Aun no podemos. –Cortó Neji sin quitar la vista del vidrio- Nuestros padres están arriba, tomando las ultimas cosas. Tenemos que darles tiempo. Ni siquiera sabemos a ciencia cierta a dónde nos dirigiremos.

— ¡De eso quería hablarles, ´ttebayo! ¡He quedado con Ino y los demás, para vernos en…!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el vidrio se rompió, dejando caer los trozos hacia adentro.

Los zombies se pisaban entre ellos para poder meterse, hasta que lo lograban.

Itachi y Sasuke se lanzaron hacia ellos, con su respectiva hacha y pico, mientras que Neji se quedaba un momento paralizado antes de poder defenderse con su pala.

Los zombies no eran muy rápidos, pero si salvajes, lo que les complicaba la vida.

Uno de _ellos _intentó morder el brazo de Neji, pero Hanabi… si, esa niñita escuálida de 12 años, salió de su rincón y le clavó su diminuto cuchillo en la cabeza al muerto que… había resultado ser un púberto de 13 o 14 años.

Naruto reaccionó cuando una mujer, de quizá 25 años, se le lanzó encima: Naruto cayó al suelo de espaldas, intentando con las manos alejar a la mujer que se lo pretendía desayunar, pero era inútil. La señora estuvo a punto de morderle una oreja cuando alguien le encajó un cuchillo en la cabeza a la muerta. El rubio se la quitó de encima, descubriendo con asombro que la persona que lo salvo había sido la mismísima Hinata.

La peli azul atacó a otro que le iba a atacar por la retaguardia a Itachi, pero no alcanzó a desencajarle el cuchillo del cráneo al muerto cuando otro la agarró por la parte de atrás… y todo paso demasiado lento…

Pero rápido.

Naruto se levantó del suelo, furioso. Desatoró el pico de su fajo y le quitó el muerto a Hinata, arrojándolo metros más allá; se acercó a él y le encajó el pico en la boca; el muerto cayó, pero aun así Naruto le dio otro picotazo en uno de los ojos. Se giró, y vio que Hanabi estaba tirada en el suelo, arrastrándose hacia atrás con los codos, pues la estaban acorralando… ¡¿de dónde estaban saliendo tantos zombies?!

Naruto corrió hasta la pequeña y mató a los dos zombies que la acorralaban; le ayudó a levantarse y la jaló llevándosela con dirección hacia su hermana. Una vez estando los tres ahí, pegando espalda contra espalda, Itachi, quien estaba más cerca de la ventana, se volvió y gritó:

— ¡Ya les debidos de haber dado suficiente tiempo! –Se quitó a un hombre sin nariz de encima- ¡RETIRADA!

En ese momento, Naruto no pensó… aunque, bueno, ¿Cuándo pensaba?... y sin más, se giró hacia las chicas Hyuga, se inclinó, y como si se trataran de costales de papas, las tomó de las piernas y a cada una las puso en cada uno de sus hombros, dejando a las chicas mirando hacia la espalda de éste, sorprendidas y perplejas. Hanabi en el hombro izquierdo del chico, y Hinata en el derecho. Si bien, las chicas no pesaban mucho, ¡pero tampoco era para exagerar! ¡Las llevaba como mochilas!

El rubio, sin soltar el pico que apenas y podía sostener mientras se aseguraba de no soltar a la pequeña Hanabi, giró hacia las escaleras, subiendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Neji, quien llevaba otra chamarra de cuero, y Sasuke, iban detrás de ellos, con Itachi cubriéndoles las espaldas, porque a decir verdad, de todos, Itachi era el más preparado, porque después de todo él en la academia había sido entrenado para la guerra, y por lo tanto, entrenado para matar.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la parte de arriba, girando hacia su derecha por el pasillo en donde estaban las escaleras de mano que llevaban al ático, vio a los señores Uchiha cargando unas maletas, al igual que a los Hyuga. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, a la vez que decía con su voz escandalosa:

—¡Ahora! ¡SUBANSE!

Los aludidos fueron corriendo hacia las escaleras, subiendo a empujones.

Naruto fue el primero de los chicos en llegar, y al mirar hacia atrás descubrió que no tendrían mucho tiempo: ya estaban llegando.

El rubio dejó a ambas chicas en el suelo a poco de un escaso metro de las escaleras de mano.

— ¡Suban!

Hanabi ni siquiera lo dudó, se puso en marcha en cuanto lo escuchó. Sin embargo, Hinata se tardó dos segundos antes de reaccionar; se subió a trompicones, esperando que detrás de ella subiera Naruto, pero eso no paso.

El chico rubio se quedó abajo, esperando a que llegaran Neji, Sasuke e Itachi, los cuales no tardaron. Neji subió, después, Sasuke, y cuando le tocaba el turno al pelinegro mayor éste negó.

—Sube tu primero. –le ordenó al rubio, haciéndolo bufar, obedecer y subir. Pero al tiempo de que Itachi se girara y quisiera comenzar a subir, un hombre sin brazo se acercó, lo tomó con el brazo "bueno" por el cuello y lo jaló hacia sí, aprovechando que el pelinegro estaba de espaldas e indefenso. Y justo cuando se iba a soltar de la escalera por ser jalado, una espada atravesó el cráneo al muerto, y unas manos lo atrajeron hacia arriba, cerrando la puertita después de eso.

— ¡Eres Idiota! –le gritó muy asustado Sasuke, soltándolo, pues había sido uno de los que lo subió.

—Ya cálmate, Sasuke. Tu hermano está bien. –dijo Neji también soltando a Itachi.

— ¡No lo entiendes! –Vociferó entre dientes- Ya lo perdí una vez. No quiero volver a perderlo.

Los presentes se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos, pues el pelinegro menor no era de los que mostraba su afecto muy seguido, así que lo dicho por él había podido contar como un dulce "te quiero, hermano" en su idioma gruñón.

Sasuke se levantó y se dirigió a la ventanita que los llevaba al techo, saliendo por ella a duras penas.

Itachi miró al suelo; sabía exactamente por qué su hermanito había dicho aquello. Porque Sasuke lo había "perdido" cuando él se fue a la militarizada.

—Ya se le pasara. –dijo tranquilamente el rubio, quien se encontraba limpiando la espada de 65 centímetros de largo, que le había lanzado el señor Hyuga para que metieran a Itachi, con un trapo que había encontrado en el ático.

—Gracias. –susurró Itachi, inclinando la cabeza.

— ¡No hay de que! –semi gritó feliz Hanabi, quien, junto a Hinata, aun no soltaban la chamarra de Itachi.

Se iban a levantar, cuando escucharon gruñidos en la parte de abajo, como si los muertos supieran que ellos aun seguían ahí.

Igualmente no le dieron importancia, todos se levantaron y fueron hacia la ventanilla, en donde afuera ya los esperaban los señores Uchiha y Hyuga, junto a Sasuke. Sin embargo, después de que Itachi y Neji cruzaran y había llegado el turno de Hinata, Naruto la tomo no muy delicadamente por el brazo, haciéndola girar.

— ¿Crees que te voy a dejar salir así? –Ella pestañeó, sin entender- Sin suéter. –aclaró.

—Pero ya casi sale el sol. –se justificó, arrugando el ceño.

—No me preocupa el sol. Me preocupa que te puedan morder, y sin suéter tu piel es bastante tentadora… -se sonrojó- para _ellos, _me refiero. –se aclaró la garganta mirando hacia otro lado.

La chica le iba a decir que sería cuidadosa, aun sin siquiera notar el rubor del rubio, cuando su pequeña hermanita le interrumpió:

—No te preocupes, Naruto/cuñado, mi Nee-san siempre deja ropa en mi cuarto, así que me tome la molestia de ponerme su suéter debajo del mío. –la niña se quitó su adorable suéter café de ardilla, para después quitarse un suéter de color azul, muy cercano al color de los ojos de Naruto, y se lo entregó a su Nee-san antes de volverse a poner el de ardilla.

—Gracias, Hanabi. –susurró la mayor, poniéndose el suéter, para después salir.

Mientras tanto, Naruto miró con ojos de pocos amigos a la pequeña Hyuga.

— ¿Porqué insistes en llamarme cuñado, enana?

— ¿Y qué? ¿No lo eres? –Soltó en reto- Porque mira que yo soy solo una niña, pero desde hace AÑOS que sé que te gusta mi hermana. –el rubio sintió un escalofrío. Esa mocosa…- Si tan solo vieras cómo la miras, con esos ojos brillosos y con cara de bobo, tú también sabrías que es cierto. –Naruto abrió los ojos, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo una travesura- Sin embargo, querido cuñado, lo único que te falta para ser en toda regla mi cuñado, aparte de convencerme en su totalidad de que eres el correcto, porque para mí sigues siendo el mismo idiota de hace 5 años, es que le gustes a mi hermana, por que por lo que he visto, a Hinata le gusta alguien, pero no eres tú.

Sin saber muy bien porqué, Naruto sintió que algo se rompía dentro de sí… ¿sería una costilla?... quién sabe, pero su respiración fue más lenta, y sus lindos ojos azules perdieron el brillo de siempre.

Y Hanabi, bueno, por un momento casi se sintió culpable de haberle dicho eso último… Casi. Pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa. Si bien, ella no sabía si a Hinata le gustaba alguien, y aunque lo supiera no lo diría, pero a Hanabi le encantaba hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Naruto. Por fin, el muy tarado estaba pagando todas las veces que, cuando eran más pequeños y él iba a visitar, junto a Ino, a Hinata y a Neji, se escabullía a la habitación de la pequeña y le escondía las muñecas en lugares inimaginables que, hasta la fecha, aun le hacía falta encontrar un par de juguetes.

"_Ahora ya no es tan gracioso esconder muñecas ¿verdad, Naruto-baka?... recuérdalo: ojo por ojo, diente por diente." _Pensaba la pequeña, pero su cara de satisfacción se fue cuando Naruto regreso a su estado normal.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta. Es una amiga y punto, ´ttebayo. –dijo, para después salir por la ventana, olvidándose por un momento de la caballerosidad, por lo que Hanabi tuvo que salir al último.

.

.

.

**N/A: Hello!**

**Ya sé, ya sé, a como estaba actualizando me tardé un poco esta vez… como una semana, no? Pero lo importante es que ya esta! Espero que les haya gustado ´ttebayo! Jajaja**

**Una amiga dice que me comporto medio rara cuando comienzo a escribir el fic… pero no puedo evitarlo! Pensando en todo lo que puedo hacer, MUAJAJAJAJAJA bueno, pues, me calmo XDD**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que le dan una oportunidad a esta historia; me he dado cuenta que las lecturas, los favorite y los follows han aumentado y eso me pone muy contenta :D**

**Por lo tanto, y por petición de algunos de ustedes, les contestaré los comentarios por aquí:**

**Galita-san: **Holaaaa! Gracias ^^ y espero que te siga gustando!

**dragon titánico: **JAJAJAJAJA te apoyo en eso! Pero ya veremos que nos dicen nuestros protagonistas jajajaja

**AndresTKD: **Que bueno que te haya encantado, jajaja, te prometo que a pesar de ello hare que te super encante aun mas!

**Maguita: **JAJAJA tu sabes que Sasuke siempre es amargado XDD Naruto pervertido? DÓNDE?! JAJAJAJA muchas gracias, de veras! Tu comentario en particular me ha hecho reir mucho jajaja, intentaré escribir aun mejor, te lo prometo! Y, como ves, he tomado mucho en cuenta responder los comentarios desde aquí, espero q les guste ^^ dime, y ahora que piensas de Itachi? Casi es devorado jajaja hasta pronto!

**magui. ríos. 37: **te hice esperar mucho? Espero que no… qué bueno que te ha gustado! Eso me pone muy feliz!

**CarolNeko: **Eso es muy probable, pero cualquier cosa podría suceder… no? MUAJAJAJAJA perdón :P mi bruja malvada interior salió XD ya veremos cómo avanza la historia. Muchas gracias!

**El angel de la oscuridad: **jaja, vaya, eres muy ingenioso… y sip, es algo asi… Naruto más o menos sabe lo que siente, pero Hinata está total y absolutamente perdida jajaja hasta pronto!

**Montse Lockheart: **jajaja lo leiste en la noche? Jajaja te entiendo, muy seguido me pasa O_O jajaja, NaruHina4ever! Y el Sasusaku, ya veremos que pasa con ellos… es todo un misterio con esos dos O_O hasta pronto!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS Y CHICAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! sin más, me retiro, y HASTA LA PROXIMA! posdata: ¿creen que Hinata sienta algo por el Dobe?**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON MUCHAS ANSIAS!**


	6. Carnada

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: Disfrutenlo!**

**CAPITULO 6:**

**Carnada**

—Naruto, dijiste que habías quedado con tu hermana en un lugar ¿no? –Preguntó Itachi mirando hacia el nombrado- ¿en dónde?

—Ah… bueno… en la casa de la abuela Tsunade, a las afueras de Konoha.

— ¿Cuál casa, Dobe?

—La de campo. La que está en el bosque. –Se encogió de hombros- Mi abuela iba a estar ahí, junto a el viejo Jiraya. Así que pensé que sería buena idea, porque están alejados de la ciudad…

—Excelente idea. –Susurró Itachi con cara seria- El único problema será cómo llegar hasta allí. –Nadie más dijo nada, hasta que el Uchiha miró la escalera con detenimiento- Nos sería más útil ir en auto, pero dadas las circunstancias, viajaremos de techo en techo hasta poder encontrar uno fuera de _ellos._

—Pero mi camioneta está abajo, estacionada afuera. –intervino Hiashi, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su error- Aunque…

—No es buena idea, señor Hyuga. –Le comentó Itachi- por dos razones: la primera es que seguramente usted no trae las llaves, y tendríamos que bajar para ir por ellas, pero no podemos hacerlo debido a que la casa está infestada. Y la segunda razón, es que la camioneta, como ha dicho usted, está estacionado junto a la banqueta fuera de la casa; sería una misión suicida ir por ella.

Todos asintieron, inquietos.

—Ahora: la casa de campo de los abuelos de Naruto está en aquella dirección.- señaló hacia el sur- Si pasamos de casa en casa por medio de la escalera, podremos estar seguros… por lo menos hasta llegar a las avenidas grandes; ahí si tendríamos problemas. Aunque… con un poco de suerte, lo lograremos. –se agachó y tomó la escalera, la levantó y caminó por el tejado hasta llegar a la otra orilla, sereno y listo para lanzar la escalera hacia el techo de la otra casa vecina- Nadie miré hacia abajo. Solo crucen. –colocó con cuidado la escalera en el extremo de la otra casa- Necesito que todos lleven algo con que defenderse; si nos separamos, cada quien tendrá que sobrevivir por sí mismo.

.

.

.

Ino se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de sus padres, junto a Tente y Temari, las tres abrazando a Sakura, quien lloraba desconsoladamente: Sakura, media hora atrás, había hablado por teléfono con sus padres, pero poco después de que les dijo dónde debían encontrarse, se escuchó que un vidrio se rompía, y su madre comenzó a gritar, su padre tiró el teléfono, haciendo que Sakura escuchara cosas que no tenían sentido, pero por más que les llamaba, no volvió a escuchar la voz de sus padres.

—Ya verás que tus padres si lograron escapar, Sakura. Ya verás que tus padres llegaran sanos y salvo a la casa de mis abuelos.-le susurraba amablemente Ino a su amiga, pero ésta seguía llorando a mares.

—Ellos… mis padres están mu-mu-muer-tos… -logró apenas decir la pelirrosa, haciendo sentir culpables a las demás.

Kushina, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en el asiento del copiloto, se quitó el cinturón y se sacó un chocolate de la bolsa del pantalón, entregándoselo a Sakura.

—Tal vez el chocolate no te devuelva a tus padres, Sakura-chan, pero te mantendrá viva… y te aseguro que los señores Haruno quisieran que estés viva y que luches para sobrevivir. Ellos querrían eso. –le dijo Kushina, intentando mantener una sonrisa, aunque le estuviera costando el alma entera, puesto que los señores Haruno eran sus amigos, pero ahora era la hija de ellos la que la necesitaba.

Sakura miró a la mujer pelirroja, aun temblorosa y con los ojos hinchados, y tomó el chocolate entre sus manos.

Kushina le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente, tranquilizando un poco a la chica.

—Gracias, Kushina-san.

—Sabes que te quiero como a una hija más ¿verdad? –La pelirrosa asintió- Al igual que a todas éstas chicas –miró a Tente y a Temari- también las quiero cómo a mis propias hijas… y haremos lo que sea –tomó la mano que Minato mantenía en la palanca de velocidades- para que ustedes estén bien.

Las 4 chicas se abrazaron, mientras que Kushina y Minato sonreían.

En eso, el celular de Ino comenzó a vibrar en su pierna. Ésta contestó sin fijarse en el número.

— ¿Si?

—Ino, tenemos dificultades.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru?

—Todos éstos muertos son unos problemáticos. –resopló el chico- Chouji y Lee, junto a sus familias, vinieron a mi casa, ya sabes, porque son mis vecinos, para irnos todos juntos, pero los zombies les han seguido; tumbaron la puerta y los cristales, y no nos quedó de otra más que meternos al sótano. Qué bueno que esos idiotas no se han dado cuenta de la trampilla en la sala por donde nos hemos metimos, sino estaríamos muertos.

— ¿Creen poder salir?

—No lo sé. Salir es problemático.

—Tienen que salir de ahí, cabeza de chorlito.

—Haremos lo posible. No creas que me es muy satisfactorio estar bajo tierra, pero intentaremos salir.

Sin embargo, se escuchó un estruendo y muchas voces: el celular cayó al suelo, asustando a Ino.

—Shikamaru… ¡Shikamaru, contesta!

—Ino-chan… sácame de aquí, me da miedo la oscuridad. –chilló desde el otro lado Lee- Mi fuego de la juventud se apaga cuando estoy encerrado… ¡soy claustrofóbico!

Se escuchó otro alboroto y un "¡no me pegues!" por parte de Lee, y al momento siguiente volvió a contestar Shikamaru.

—Perdona al baka, está más insoportable que nunca. –Shikamaru se sobó las sienes- Pero descuida, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para salir.-pausó, pensativo- Por cierto, acabo de hablar por teléfono con Kiba; él y Shino están bien; dicen que la hermana mayor de Kiba se ha robado el autobús escolar de la preparatoria, y que van en él… creo que les llamaré para que vengan por nosotros, sería más seguro.

—Gran plan, Shikamaru, llámales.

— ¿Y te gustaría que también le llamara a Naruto para ver si quieren que los recojamos? Porque a lo que me dijiste, llegaran a pie, y eso es estúpido y problemático.

—Si, por favor, dile a Kiba que pasen por ellos… pero no le llames a Naruto; al muy baka se le olvidó su celular. Llámale a Hinata, a Sasuke o a Neji.

—De acuerdo… por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Gaara y Kankuro?

Ino suspiró, mirando de reojo a Temari, a la cual le dijo que ya se había podido comunicar con sus hermanos, pero sin dejarle la oportunidad de que ella marcara.

—No.

.

.

.

Suspiró.

Por fin, después de haber cruzado 8 veces las escaleras de techo en techo, habían llegado a la avenida principal.

Sus rodillas temblaban, y sentía que la sangre se le había ido a los pies, sintiéndolos pesados como el plomo, pero no dijo nada. Hinata no dijo nada de que le tenía miedo a las alturas.

—Ahora tenemos que cruzar la avenida… ¿pero cómo? –se martirizaba Itachi, viendo que había algunos coches parados con las puertas abiertas en medio de la calle, pero bajar y coger uno no era una idea brillante, puesto que la calle estaba invadida. Qué rápido se propagaba todo.

—Yo puedo bajar, Itachi, soy muy rápido, y así correr con la cuerda amarrada, como tú le hiciste para cruzar la calle hacia la casa de Hinata-chan.-dijo el rubio con valentía. Más el nombrado negó.

—Aunque hiciéramos lo mismo que hace rato, las escaleras no son lo suficientemente largas para cruzar toda la avenida. Al parecer, tenemos que dejarlas y seguir a pie.

Naruto se horrorizo, al igual que los Uchiha y los Hyuga, hasta que Hinata se colocó al lado de Itachi y le tomó por el hombro.

—Podría funcionar, si tenemos una carnada. –Aseguró- Y yo puedo ser esa carnada; soy lo suficientemente ágil para correr y esconderme, mientras ustedes pasan.

— ¡Eso lo dirás de broma! –Se escandalizó Neji, jalándola del brazo en un acto violento para girarla y que lo viera- En ese caso iré yo.

Itachi negó.

—Si haremos eso, tiene que ser ella. Por lo menos para que nos dé el tiempo suficiente para que uno de nosotros cruce al otro lado, suba al techo, y estiré la cuerda que traerá amarrada. Todos los demás pasaran colgados.–todos se le quedaron viendo, sin estar de acuerdo a que Hinata fuera- Seamos realistas: somos 6 hombres aquí y 4 mujeres: estoy seguro que cualquiera de nosotros, los hombres, querríamos hacerlo, pero tenemos desventajas que _ellos _pudieran utilizar en nuestra contra para comernos; somos demasiado pesados como para correr a gran velocidad, y demasiado anchos como para, en dado caso, escondernos en lugares pequeños. Hinata-san, sin embargo, es lo bastante delgada y ligera para correr y esconderse en casi cualquier parte, sin contar lo flexible que puede llegar a ser. Ni mi madre, ni la señora Hyuga, aunque también son mujeres, podrían hacer eso; y aun cuando la pequeña Hanabi pudiera, ella no está lista para pensar a gran velocidad para huir como podría pensar Hinata-san. Así que es nuestra mejor opción.

—¡Yo no voy a permitir eso, ´ttebayo! ¡Yo voy a bajar y a ser el distractor, pero a Hinata no la mandas a ningún lado!

—No seas idiota, Naruto, -interrumpió Sasuke- Itachi tiene razón. La Hyuga tiene más posibilidades de bajar y salir viva de las que tú o yo tenemos.

—Pero… ¿cómo la volveríamos a traer hacia nosotros, ´ttebayo? ¡La estaríamos abandonando!

Nadie dijo nada.

Hanabi sollozó, pero hasta ella entendía las circunstancias. Se acercó a su hermana y le dio un enorme abrazo de oso, al igual que la madre de ambas; Hiashi tan solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras Neji, aun sin estar de acuerdo, le revolvió el cabello a la chica.

Hinata tomó una de las cuerdas que Itachi se había amarrado a la cintura, para después ella amarrarse.

—Solo asegúrate de que mi familia esté bien, Itachi-san. –Dijo la ojiperla, lista para bajar- porque… ¿van a subir al techo de la casa al lado de la avenida, no es así?

—Así es. Y tenga por seguro, Hinata-sama, que cuidaré a su familia. –se ató bien el otro extremo de la cuerda a la cintura, para de esa forma que lo sostuvieran a él mientras que la chica bajaba sigilosamente al pasto, similarmente a como estuviera bajando de una montaña. Luego, la miró a los ojos.- Es muy valiente, Hinata. –La chica no dijo nada- Solo corra lo suficiente para darme tiempo de llegar a la casa de enfrente; seré yo el que escalé y me aseguraré que su familia pase por la cuerda que entre mi padre y yo sostendremos de aquí a allá.

Hinata asintió, sintiéndose tonta pero con coraje de morir salvando a las personas que quería, y estuvo a punto de comenzar a bajar, cuando Naruto la detuvo, sosteniéndole la mano.

—Si vas tú, voy yo ´ttebayo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Naruto… -dijo con un hilo de voz la chica- no seas un…

— ¿Idiota-baka-descerebrado? ¡Vamos, ya sé que soy todas esas cosas! –pero la chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no creo que seas un idiota, un baka o un descerebrado, Naruto-kun… lo que quise decir, es que no seas un valiente hoy. No quiero que te pase nada.

El rubio sintió que su corazón dio un latido extraño, lleno de calor y… y algo más. Algo que no podía describir… ¿cariño, quizá?

—Déjame ir. –susurró sin siquiera pensarlo, más la chica no contestó.

Ésta miro hacia sus zapatos, tímida, como siempre, sin saber qué contestar. Se tragó sus palabras, respiró tranquila, y sin mirarle a los ojos, comenzó a bajar.

— ¡Espera! –todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, quien había gritado. Éste se acercó a la chica, la cual se estaba sosteniendo con esfuerzo de la cuerda, parada un tanto medio horizontal en la pared a un metro del techo. Sasuke le extendió su pico a Hinata, dejándola impresionada porque, después de todo, Sasuke casi nunca hacia cosas lindas como esa.-Te será de utilidad, porque tu cuchillito no te ayudará en nada.

Hinata asintió, tomó el pico y se sonrojó… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿SE SONROJÓ?! … se colgó el pico entre su fajo negro y el pantalón, para que no le estorbara al bajar.

—Gracias, Sasuke-san.

—Suerte. –le dijo antes de hacerse para atrás, en donde un Naruto lo miraba asesinamente.

Hinata comenzó a bajar, silenciosa, sigilosa, rezando y esperando que los muertos no la vieran hasta que por lo menos se desatara la cuerda y pudiera correr.

Ese era su gran plan: correr.

Mientras tanto, Naruto intentaba convencer a Itachi de que le dejara ir con Hinata para protegerla, diciéndole que ella apenas era una niña y que tenía un corazón tan puro que no podría matar a ninguno de los zombies ni aunque estuvieran a 10 centímetros de ella.

—Ella no es una inútil, Naruto-san, puede defenderse. Tu mismo la has visto en la sala de su casa. –Contestó el primogénito Uchiha- Te salvó la vida, y a mí también. Puede hacerlo.

— ¡Yo no la he llamado inútil! –Se defendió el rubio, un tanto enfadado- Sé que ella es capaz de defenderse por sí sola, sé que es muy fuerte, pero… ¡por Kami, Itachi! ¿Quieres que Hinata se traumé? ¿Quieres que sea mordida? ¿Quieres que se pierda y que jamás regrese con nosotros? ¡Eso jamás me lo perdonaría! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que protegerla!

Y en vez de hacer enojar a Itachi por su insistencia, éste sonrió de medio lado, divertido.

—Dios, Naruto, sí que te dio una poción muy fuerte… -se burló- debo decir que hasta los ojitos se te han iluminado. –se acercó al oído del rubio, y añadió:- Estar enamorado te hace bien.

El rubio se sonrojó al límite, poniendo cara de pánico, no porque Itachi le hubiera dicho aquello, sino porque Neji estaba lo bastante cerca como para darle un puñetazo si se enteraba.

Naruto se rió nerviosamente.

— ¡Pero ¿qué cosas dices, Itachi?!

El pelinegro sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—En todo caso, iré yo. –Se apuntó Neji, con cara seria—Ella es mi hermana. Soy ágil y sé pelear. Puedo ir.

Pero todos, hasta los señores Uchiha y Hyuga negaron con la cabeza.

—Si vas tú, baka, -comenzó Sasuke- lo único que provocarías es que Hinata se sintiera tonta, porque no le permitirías ni ayudarte. Al final terminarías muerto y ella llorando junto a tu cuerpo mientras que _ellos _se acercan a comérselos.

— ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre si voy yo o Naruto?

—Que por lo menos el Dobe… bueno, el Dobe es el Dobe… -se justificó, irónico- se le ocurriría algo estúpido para salvar el trasero de tu hermana y el suyo propio sin tener que enfrentar a los muertos.

Neji y Sasuke se miraron lanzándose rayos por los ojos, haber quién mataba al otro.

Hanabi, por otro lado, se encontraba abrazando a Itachi desde atrás para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio mientras su hermana bajaba; al menos ella hacia algo útil.

De repente, la cuerda se soltó, dando a entender que Hinata había llegado abajo sana y salva… por el momento.

Itachi jaló la cuerda, se acercó a Naruto mientras su hermanito y Neji se seguían queriendo matar con la mirada, y le amarró la cuerda a Naruto en la muñeca, dejando sin entender a éste último.

—Estoy un poco cansado, y soy el único que puede poner el ejemplo de cómo cruzar colgados desde la cuerda de un punto a otro. –le confesó- Si quieres hacer algo que salve vidas, Naruto, baja por la pared y corre a la casa de enfrente, cruzando la avenida y escala hasta el techo; tu sabrás cómo le haces; pero tienes que hacerlo lo más rápido posible para darle oportunidad a Hinata de regresar. –Naruto se quedó perplejo- Anda, ve.

Naruto pestañeó, asintió medio hipnotizado y se acercó al filo de la orilla del tejado, viendo con asombro que la dulce y tierna Hinata que él conocía había puesto la punta del pico en el suelo, sosteniendo el pico a la vez por la parte no filosa, y se había echado a correr, con la intensión de hacer mucho ruido en el cemento y que los muertos la siguieran a quién sabe dónde. Lo estaba logrando. En cuestión de medio minuto, todos los muertos de la avenida, y algunos más de las calle vecinas, se encontraban corriendo detrás de la chica.

Si sobrevivían y hacían unas olimpiadas, Hinata se llevaría la medalla de oro en los 100 kilómetros planos, si es que eso existía.

Naruto decidió no perder más tiempo y se puso manos a la obra, bajando con cuidado por el bajante del agua y ayudado por algunos bordes de la casa. Al llegar al pasto, se agachó un poco, esperando que cualquier cosa pasara, pero el ruido que Hinata hacia con el pico se había llevado a todos los zombies.

Naruto se echó a correr, cruzando toda la avenida, y llegando a la casa de enfrente con existo, en la cual tenía que escalar primero por un portón café y de ahí subir hasta el segundo piso, al tejado, para que los demás pudieran llegar colgados.

Escaló el portón, dándose un buen golpazo al caer al otro lado, pero no tuvo ni tiempo de quejarse, pues un niño se acercó a él con un bate, dándole en el estomago, haciendo que Naruto soltara todo el aire y se arrodillara.

— ¡Demonios! –chilló haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo.

— ¿Naruto? –soltó el niño, asustado- ¡Naruto! –Le ayudó a ponerse de rodillas, preocupado- perdóname, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

El rubio levantó la mirada y vio a… ¡al mocoso que siempre le acosaba pero a quien quería como a un hermanito!

— ¡Konohamaru! –soltó entre un quejido: ¡pero si claro! ¡Esa casa café era la casa de la madre de Konohamaru! Si, la casa de la madre de él… porque los padres del niño estaban divorciados.

—Idiota, ¡debiste haberme dicho que eras tú!

— ¡¿Y cómo lo iba a hacer?! ¡Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de hablar! –Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad- Además ¿Cuándo has visto a un muerto escalar un portón de dos metros y medio? –el niño se encogió de hombros, y Naruto le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza si no hubiera sido porque escuchó un grito… un grito… ¡De Hinata!

El chico rubio se alarmó y le pidió al niño de 12 años que lo ayudara a subir al techo, Konohamaru vio la cuerda que Naruto traía en su muñeca y ni siquiera preguntó, lo jaló hasta la orilla de la casa y sacó una escalera de la cochera. Naruto subió por la escalera hasta arriba, porque, aunque la calle estaba despejada, los zombies podrían aparecer en cualquier instante. Konohamaru se subió con él y juntos amarraron la soga a la chimenea de ladrillo que la casa del niño poseía, y así, al ver a Itachi en la lejanía, éste se volteó a decirles algo a los demás y, después, amarró su propia parte de la soga a un pasante de agua del otro lado de la casa, provocando que la cuerda quedara tensa, para después subirse a ella sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con las piernas y brazos, colgando con la espalda dando en dirección del suelo. Y avanzó arrastrándose como gusano. Todos los demás lo observaron, impresionados. Una vez que Itachi llegó hasta con Naruto y Konohamaru, se puso de pie.

—Buen trabajo, Naruto.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que eso pareciera tan sencillo? –dijo perplejo el rubio y el niño al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro sonrió.

—Ir a la militarizada creo que no fue un desperdicio de tiempo después de todo.

Sasuke fue el siguiente en pasar, aunque un poco más tembloroso.

.

.

.

La joven Hyuga estaba lo que le sigue de aterrada. No menos de 50 zombies la estaban persiguiendo a lo largo de la calle en donde había dado vuelta.

Sus piernas se estaban cansando, y no era para menos… ya debía estar a 12 o 13 cuadras de donde había comenzado. Su vista comenzó a nublársele, pero si se dejaba caer ahora, moriría.

Siguió corriendo muy a pesar de que las esperanzas de salvarse se estaban yendo por un tubo, puesto que el muerto más próximo a ella estaba a 5 metros; lo que tenia de ventaja ese muerto es que las piernas las conservaba completas, y por lo tanto, en movimiento.

Hinata tendría que sacar fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para continuar… morir entre los dientes de un muerto no estaba en su plan de vida.

.

.

.

**N/A: HOOOOOLAAAAAAA!**

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó? Sé que no ha habido muchos momentos NaruHina, pero pronto… tenedme paciencia! Jaja**

**Muchas gracias por leer! Especialmente muchas gracias a los que comentan:**

**Maguita: ** Naruto es un baka, lo sabemos XD te confieso algo? Yo también me imagino como la chica valiente que mata a todos… pero a la vez creo q también me comportaría como Hina… en esta ocasión ¿Sasuke no te sorprendió? Porque algo me dice q quizá… no sé… todo puede pasar… ajajajajajajaja Hasta luego! Cuídate!

**magui. rios. 37: **Que bueno que te ha encantado! Eso me pone muy feliz! Gracias!

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Pero bueno… Hanabi es una niña, no piensa en las consecuencias XD hasta otra!

**Galita-san: **Holaaa! Qué bueno que te gustó Hanabi sabe lo que hace B) créeme que si yo hubiera sido ella… me hubiera llevado todos mis juguetes! Jajaja hasta la próxima!

**Montse Lockheart: **¿Aun crees que con el sonrojo de Hinata ella amé a Naruto? Jajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJA…

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! ESPERO SUS COMENT! **


	7. Un ladrido

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: Espero que les gusteeeee! gracias por leer y ponerme en favoritos y seguirme!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 7:**

**Un ladrido**

La última mochila cayó al techo, e Itachi por fin se pudo reincorporar, puesto que al ser el más experimentado en cuanto a esos temas, había tomado por iniciativa propia la tarea de ir y regresar, por medio de la soga, para traer todo el equipaje que los otros no pudieron llevar consigo debido al miedo de caer por el peso.

Naruto cogió la última mochila de la desaparecida Hinata y se la colgó a la espalda. Por muy tranquilo que pareciera por fuera, por dentro estaba ardiendo de la rabia de pensar que Hinata a esas alturas ya podría ser… comida fresca. Bajó por las escaleras al patio de Konohamaru, se adentró a la cocina y vio el reloj: 8:23 am.

Hinata llevaba desaparecida 42 minutos y contando.

.

.

.

La chica peli azul ya no podía ni con su alma. En vez de correr, como al principio, más bien parecía que estaba en un maratón de caminata.

Escuchó un gruñido muy cerca, atrás; tomó el pico con su mano libre, se giró y se lo clavó con remordimiento al zombie numero 12 que había matado desde entonces.

No era exactamente su costumbre andar matando caníbales como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo, y tampoco estaba orgullosa de eso, pero desde que le pasó lo que le pasó hacía 20 minutos atrás, la única solución era esa:

_Hinata había estado corriendo sin detenerse debido a su gran condición física y, además de los zombies que la perseguían por detrás, también había algunos que otros que le salían de los callejones o detrás de botes de basura, pero gracias a la elasticidad que poseía, era capaz de girar de sopetón o mover sus brazos, piernas y caderas de distintas maneras para que ningún muerto la pudiera tocar. _

_Hasta entonces, no había matado a ninguno._

_Sin embargo, cuando creyó que podía meterse por la ventana de una casa para, con suerte, encerrarse en un cuarto en lo que pensaba cómo hacerle para regresar, sintió una mano en su brazo derecho, jalándola y haciendo que Hinata cayera en el proceso. Para cuando abrió los ojos, se alteró al ver a un muerto con la cara bañada en sangre y con un ojo salido, que se había hincado junto a ella. Aterrada, escuchó las pisadas de los zombies que la perseguían, cada vez más cerca. _

_Se arrastró con los codos y los pies hasta la banqueta más cercana, en donde ella bien sabía que había una niña destripada, pero sin poder caminar, por lo que era teóricamente inofensiva: Hinata pateó en la cara al zombies que, aun arrodillado, la seguía, y, con un poco de valentía, se aferró al pico que aún conservaba en su mano izquierda y se lo encajó en lo que parecía la nariz del muerto. La sangre salpicó el pavimento, pero por lo menos Hinata seguía con vida, y se hubiera levantado para irse si no hubiera sido por que la niña destripada ya la había alcanzado y la habia mordido en el hombro… en ese momento Hinata pensó que dolería, que dolería mucho, que ya no existía esperanza para ella, hasta que su razonamiento la azotó al sentir que la niña daba otra mordida… pero no había dolor… no había sangre… ¡bendita sea Hanabi por haberle dado el suéter azul!... y gracias a dios que la niña que la estaba intentando morder aun conservaba los dientes de leche, sin contar que le hacían falta los dos de enfrente. _

_Hinata respiró, sacó el cuchillo de cocina que aún conservaba entre el fajo y el pantalón, y con su mano derecha se lo encajó en medio de la frente a la niña zombie… se la quitó de encima y se levantó, temblando… ¡había matado a una niña, por dios! _

_Comenzó a llorar; las piernas le temblaban, el pecho le subía y bajaba, agitada y asustada, el sudor bajaba a chorros por su frente y cuello, y se hubiera caído de rodillas para llorar por la desgracia que la niña de escaso años debió pasar en vida mientras sentía que le arrancaban las piernas y le sacaban los riñones, el intestino y los pulmones, sino hubiera sido por un ladrido. _

_Un ladrido que la despertó._

_Giró la cabeza a su costado izquierdo y vio que un perrito blanco al que apenas le estaban saliendo manchas negras, de quizá unos 3 meses de nacido, salía corriendo de una casa amarilla, ladrando hacia atrás, en donde salían 4 personas, sin vida. _

_A Hinata se le partió el corazón, y olvidándose de la niña muerta y de que los muertos que la perseguían estaban a menos de 4 metros de ella, la chica se echó a correr hacia adelante, 3 casas más allá; levantó el pico y comenzó la masacre; mató a los 4 zombies, para después coger al pequeño dálmata entre brazos y salir disparada antes de que los otros zombies la alcanzaran. _

Y desde entonces, no había parado mucho.

Ahora no solo estaba cargando con su vida, sino también con la del animalito entre brazos.

—No te pasará nada, te lo prometo. – susurraba la chica al pobre perro que temblaba. Y bueno, que tus propios dueños fueran los que te quisieran devorar, no es tan fácil de superar.

Se metió por un callejón estrecho, vació, que, si recordaba bien, de seguir por ahí pronto llegaría a la escuela preparatoria de Konoha, donde estudiaba.

Los pasos detrás de ella se escuchaban cercanos, y si no hacia algo, se la comerían ya.

Más adelante viró un bote de basura gigante, de metal, con tapadera; aumentó el paso y abrió el bote; vacio.

—Quédate ahí, bonito. –le dijo al perro antes de cerrar la puertilla de metal y ponerse en posición de pelea.

Una de las reglas que su padre les había enseñado respecto al arte marcial, era que no debían utilizar sus habilidades por venganza o maldad, y que solo en concursos o entrenamientos podían hacer uso de su pelea… pero esas reglas podían romperse siempre y cuando fueran para defenderse. Y pelear contra zombies era defenderse ¿no?

Con pico y cuchillo en mano se lanzó a los muertos más cercanos y comenzó a pelear, a matarlos, a patearlos, pero evitando darles puñetazos debido a que los muertos bien podían morderla de esa forma.

7 cayeron; los 7 más cercanos.

Hinata sacó el pico de la cabeza de uno de _ellos _y fue hasta el bote de basura, levantó la tapa y sacó al perrito, yéndose caminando.

Hinata no solía ser muy valiente, y mucho menos se creía capaz de hacer todo lo que había hecho momentos atrás, pero ahora no podía morir… no podía, porque esa alma inocente la necesitaba. El perro.

Llegó a la siguiente calle y, aprovechando que ninguno de los muertos de ahí se había percatado de su presencia debido a que estaban muy entretenidos metiéndose a una casa, Hinata aprovechó y corrió una cuadra más, hasta llegar a su escuela. En ese momento odió que las bardas estuvieran tan altas.

Se fajó la blusa y el suéter y se metió al perro dentro de éstos; se puso el pico y el cuchillo entre el fajo, para tener las manos libres, y analizó las posibilidades que tenia de meterse… aunque no pudo analizar mucho, porque unos 30 muertos estaban a menos de media cuadra.

Se fijó especialmente en un ladrillo que sobresalía justo al lado del portón de entrada, y entre ladrillos d centímetros salidos de la barda y algunos pequeños pedazos de grumos de cemento y pintura, comenzó a escalar… con el 98% de posibilidades de caerse.

Para cuando los muertos llegaron a arañar la pared, ella ya estaba a 2 metros de distancia del suelo. Más sus dedos y pies no aguantaría por mucho más.

Con una mano se sacó el pico y lo lanzó hacia la pequeña malla de medio metro que se posicionaba arriba; en un momento de coraje, se soltó de la pared y, con ambas manos, se sostuvo del palo del pico que a su vez estaba sostenido de la malla, y comenzó a escalar solo con los pies a la vez que se jalaba con el pico. Cuando su mano derecha alcanzó la malla, con la mano izquierda desatoró el pico y lo atoró más arriba, siendo consciente de que su fuerza se estaba agotando… y que el perrito temblaba en su pecho.

Siguió subiendo por la malla hasta que sus pies pisaron el filo del final de los ladrillos. Se cruzó la malla, para después, empezar a bajar del otro lado, pero al estar a metro y medio se resbaló y cayó de sentaderas.

Se quejó, pero su único consuelo era que ya estaba a salvo.

Se dejó caer de espaldas al pasto, tranquila, sabiendo que al ser domingo ni siquiera se encontraba el velador ni los policías.

El pequeño dálmata salió de su escondite y comenzó a lamberle la cara.

—Te dije… que estarías bien. –dijo entre jadeos antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato.

.

.

.

—¡No me pueden hacer esto ´ttebayo! –gritó desconsolado Naruto mientras era amarrado a una silla en el comedor de la casa de Konohamaru.

—Te estarás así hasta que te controles. –le dijo el niño dándole leves golpes en la cabeza.

—Solo causas problemas, Dobe.

— ¡¿Problemas?! ¡QUIERO IR POR HINATA ´TTEBAYO!

—Ella regresara. –susurró Itachi parado atrás de la silla donde reposaba Neji también amarrado, aunque éste tenía la boca tapada con un trapo.

.

.

.

Para cuando Hinata despertó ya no se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, sino a un techo; ya no estaba en el cómodo pasto verde, sino en el suelo duro y frió de un salón.

Escuchó ladridos y algo húmedo que se le restregaba en la cara; pestañeó, confundida, y vio al perrito junto a ella, lambiéndole. También notó que el sol entraba por la ventana, y que por lo menos la mitad de las bancas estaban amontonadas en la única puerta.

—Veo que ya despertaste. –dijo una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que la chica se levantara de un solo brinco del susto.- Descuida, no tienes que temer de mi.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntó la chica viendo a un muchacho blanco… blanco pálido, con el cabello negro y un tanto largo que no le cubría sus ojos negros y profundos, casi como los de Sasuke, aunque éstos no se mostraban tan fríos como los de Sasuke, sino, más bien cariñosos y curiosos. El joven era alto, vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, y se veía que en su espalda llevaba algo así como una pequeña espada… o hacha, quién sabe.

—Me llamó Sai. –Sonrió amablemente- Está linda tu perrita.

— ¿Qué? –Hinata tomó al perrito en brazos y le alzó la patita, descubriendo que en efecto, era hembra.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –la chica levantó el rostro, para verlo mejor.

—Hi-Hinata Hyuga.

—Bueno, Hinata, eres muy bonita. –la nombrada se sonrojó a la vez que se aferraba a la perrita y se hacía para atrás, creyendo que Sai querría _otra _cosa.- No quieras huir de mi, que yo no soy tu enemigo. Te traje aquí porque te vi tirada y vi que seguías viva… además de que mi hermano anda suelto y no quería que te matara.

— ¿Cómo que anda suelto?

—Sí. Veras, él y yo huimos de casa hará hace unas 2 horas, y vinimos aquí, pero en el proceso él fui mordido, algo leve, pero le comenzó a dar calentura… luego, después de un rato, escuchamos un costalazo, y salí a revisar qué era y te vi; te traje en brazos hasta aquí, y tu perrita me siguió; por cierto, no pesas nada… ¿comes bien? –Hinata asintió.- Bueno, el punto es que hace unos 15 minutos mi hermano se sintió mal y me dijo que lo sacara o sino seria su alimento. Lo saqué y coloqué eso –señaló las bancas- por si acaso. No sé si ya se ha transformado, pero no quería arriesgarme.

—Lo… lo lamento mucho, Sai-san.

—Yo también, pero sé que mi hermano murió siendo feliz, porque le prometió a mis padres que me salvaría, y lo ha hecho; el zombie que lo mordió me iba a morder a mí. Cumplió su promesa. –suspiró, melancólico, pero casi de inmediato recobró su actitud fresca.- En fin, lo quiero mucho. ¿A ti te queda familia, Hinata?

—Si… mis padres y mis dos hermanos… y mis amigos.

—Tienes suerte. Yo lo he perdido todo. Pero llorar no sirve de mucho ahora. –Se levantó de la esquina donde estaba y se recargó en el escritorio- Lo importante es sobrevivir. ¿Dónde está tu familia?

—La última vez que los vi… estaban sobre un techo. –Miró al suelo- Sé que están vivos porque Itachi, un amigo, me prometió que los cuidaría.

— ¿Y porqué tu estas aquí?

—Porque de todo el grupo, yo era la indicada para ser la carnada y llevarme a todos los muertos de alrededor para que ellos se salvaran.

—Ya veo. Eres muy valiente. ¿Te esperaran o ya te habrán dado por muerta?

—No lo sé… pero tengo que regresar con ellos, de lo contrario jamás lo sabré. –el silencio se apoderó de los dos, hasta que Sai miró hacia la ventana detrás de Hinata y vio que su hermano mayor se estaba poniendo de pie.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Hinata?

—17, ¿y tú?

—18, en unos meses cumpliré 19. Aunque, a decir verdad, no sé si llegaré a los 19. –rió. - ¿Sabes, linda chica? Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu familia.

— ¿Por qué harías algo así?

—Porque yo ya no tengo nada qué hacer, salvo matarlo antes de que siga sufriendo. –Señaló con la barbilla en dirección al muchacho de unos 23 años que se tambaleaba sin vida afuera del salón.- Si quieres podemos asaltar la cafetería de los maestros y después irnos.

— ¿Conoces ésta escuela?

—Como la palma de mi mano. –sonrió- Yo estudio… bueno, estudiaba aquí. –Se corrigió.- De hecho creo que te he visto antes. ¿Eres la hermana de Neji?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se parecen mucho, aunque tú eres mucho más hermosa. Yo era del tercero C, tu hermano del tercero A, por eso lo veía por los pasillos, aunque debo admitir que no nos hablábamos mucho.

De repente, el hermano de Sai se estampó contra el cristal, para querer meterse; Hinata se acercó a Sai mientras éste sacaba su espada de 50 centímetros; se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana, y después de que el hermano se estampara unas 8 veces, el vidrio por fin cedió, permitiendo que el hermano metiera la mitad del cuerpo, pero Sai no le hizo nada. El hermano se terminó de meter, cayendo de bruces, sangrando, pero levantándose como si nada. Se le lanzó a Sai, pero éste lo aventó con una patada. Se le volvió a lanzar y le lanzó otra patada. Pero la tercera vez que se le lanzó Sai le clavó, en un acto rápido, la espada en medio de las dos cejas.

—Perdóname, Shin. –susurró intentando evitar que las lágrimas brotaran exitosamente por sus ojos. Después, sacó la espada del cráneo y tomó por los hombros a Shin, para colocarlo con cuidado en el suelo.

Hinata observó al hermano de Sai, y se dio cuenta que físicamente no se parecían mucho… Shin tenía el cabello gris y no negro azabache como Sai, y la piel de Shin no era tan blanca como la de Sai.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que hacer eso, Sai-san. –Pero Sai no dijo nada, se limitó a limpiarse los ojos con la manga- ¿El nombre de tu hermano es Shin? –Sai asintió. Hinata se arrodilló, puso a la perrita a un lado, y colocó dos de sus dedos en los parpados del muerto- Fuiste muy valiente, Shin. Gracias por cuidar de Sai-kun. Gracias por… cruzarlo en mi camino. Descansa en paz, Shin. –finalizó antes de cerrarle los ojos.

Sai la vio, y se maravilló.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Hanabi y Konohamaru estaban en la sala de éste jugando cartas y vigilando que ni Naruto ni Neji se liberaran de sus ataduras, (puesto que era una idea idiota que fueran a buscarla, pues Hinata bien podría regresar y ahora serian ellos los que no regresarían) en lo que "los mayores" planeaban cómo salir, ya que la mamá de Konohamaru no tenia auto.

—Ya me aburrí. –sentenció la niña, cuando escuchó una música… música que provenía de una de las mochilas de Hinata; curiosa, se acercó y la abrió, encontrándose con la ropa de su hermana y el celular de ésta. El celular estaba sonando… era Kiba. -¿Hola? –contestó sin perder tiempo.

— ¿Hinata?

—No, no. Soy Hanabi.

—Ya decía yo que ya voz de Hinata no era tan chillona.

—Cállate, baka. ¿Para qué has llamado?

—Bueno, he venido por Shikamaru a su casa, y me dijo que teníamos que ir por ustedes, pero no sé dónde están.

—Ven a casa de Konohamaru… aquí estamos.

—Bien. ¿También están atrapados en el sótano? Para saber si bajar mi súper sierra.

—No, estamos bien. Tu solo ven.

.

.

.

Hinata y Sai estaban en la sala de maestros después de haber enterrado a Shin en el pasto, cerca de un árbol frondoso.

La chica miró el reloj; 3:02 pm.

Al parecer, cuando durmió, si durmió un largo rato.

Sai sacó comida del refrigerador de la mini cafetería que había ahí adentro y metió ramen instantáneo al microondas. Cuando estuvo listo, lo sacó y le ofreció una porción a la peli azul, la cual lo aceptó gustosa.

—Naruto… -dijo entre un suspiro.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Te refieres a Naruto-baka-Namikaze?

—Sí. –Contestó cabizbaja- A él le encanta el ramen.

—Podrías llevarle, si gustas. Ahí mucho ramen instantáneo y no creo que los profesores la necesiten más.

La chica asintió, dándole un poco de pan que se encontró a la perrita.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no pudo dejar de pensar en Naruto hasta que brincaron nuevamente la barda de la escuela para salirse.

.

.

.

Caminar por las calles a plenas 4 de la tarde había sido un gran error.

Según Hinata, haber llegado a la escuela en la mañana había sido un juego de niños a comparación de lo que vivía ahora.

Las calles estaban invadidas.

Correr ya no era suficiente, tenias que volar… y a falta de alas, tenias que resignarte a escalar a los techos sin mucha delicadeza o tiempo suficiente.

Cuando Sai y ella habían salido de la escuela, las primeras 2 cuadras estaban relativamente "vacías", con unos 4 zombies por aquí y otros 8 por allá, pero nada que Sai y Hinata no pudieran manejar; sin embargo, al llegar a la avenida de la tercera cuadra… se quedaron sin aire… había tantos, pero tantos zombies, que Hinata no se pudo dar cuenta que _Princesa _(como le había puesto a la dálmata bebé) se había escondido más entre el abdomen de la chica y la blusa aun fajada de ésta misma.

Hinata se había quedado estática, helada.

Algunos muertos los voltearon a ver con sus ojos vacios y oscuros, y se echaron a correr hacia ellos.

Sai había reaccionado rápido y había jalado a Hinata de la muñeca, llevándosela corriendo a solo Dios sabe dónde, pero para cuando la chica fue consciente, ya estaba frente a una pared de una casa.

—¡SUBETE, YO TE CUBRO! –le había ordenado en medio de un grito el chico, haciendo que ella se volviera y viera que una gran cantidad de muertos-vivientes iba hacia ellos. Sai mataba a los más cercanos con su espada.

Hinata se subió a cómo pudo –que bueno que la casa que escogieron era de ladrillo y tenia de dónde agarrarse- y cuando estuvo a una altura prudente, le gritó a Sai para que subiera, el cual fue más ágil y en un santiamén ya se encontraba junto a ella, para después llegar juntos al techo.

Definitivamente los vivos se tenían que convertir en hombres arañas para sobrevivir.

Ambos se tiraron de espaldas al tejado, con el pecho subiéndoles y bajándoles a gran velocidad.

—Estuvimos cerca. –dijo Sai, pero Hinata no tenía ni voz para contestar.

Pasaron 2 horas y ellos seguían ahí, atrapados en el techo. Algunos zombies ya se habían ido, pero otros aun rodeaban la casa donde ellos estaban.

.

.

.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee, junto a sus respectivas familias, ya estaban en la casa de Konohamaru, esperando pacientes la llegada de Hinata; si es que aun estaba viva.

—Si no llega mañana en la mañana, la daremos por muerta y nos… iremos. –rompió el silencio Hiashi, con dolor reflejado en el rostro, pero a la vez orgulloso de la valentía y coraje de su hija.

Naruto mordió la cinta que tenía en la boca, casi tragándosela, y gritó:

—¡YO NO ME VOY SIN HINATA-CHAN, ´TTEBAYO!

Kiba se acercó al rubio y le colocó más cinta en la boca.

—Yo tampoco quisiera, cabeza hueca, pero no podemos hacer nada. –Le dijo el castaño- Y mientras mantengas la boca cerrada, podemos estar más tiempo en esta casa.

—Aunque Naruto-sensei gritara, los muertos no se podrían meter. –Defendió Konohamaru- Las bardas que están rodeando mi casa se los impediría.

—Pero recuerda que si se juntan varios pueden tirar el portón, baka. –le contraatacó Kiba. Siempre se había preguntado por qué ese niño defendía tanto a Naruto.

.

.

.

—Ey, mira, Hinata. –la nombrada abrió los ojos, aun cansada, y giró la cabeza a un costado para ver que Sai, quien traía a Princesa entre brazos, señalaba con su brazo libre a un auto abandonado y con la puerta del piloto abierta en medio de la calle.- Si bajamos, podemos tomar ese coche.

—Sería buena idea, Sai, pero _ellos _siguen abajo. –Suspiró- No podremos llegar. Además ya está oscureciendo.

El chico miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Apenas son las 7:15 pm y aun quedan los últimos rayos de sol. Hinata, si quieres vivir, tienes que arriesgarte a morir.

La chica dudó, pero recordó que tenía que llevarle ese ramen instantáneo a Naruto… y esa era razón suficiente para arriesgarse.

—Bien. Hagámoslo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: HOOOOOOLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**¿cómo han estado? Espero y bien.**

**¿qué tal a quedado el capitulo? ¿les gustó?**

**Wow, para serles sincera, nunca habia escrito un capitulo entero en un día… y hoy me pasé toda la tarde escribiendo como loca maniática para entregarles el cap recién calientito y salido del horno^^ si quieren darme sugerencias o regañarme por algo mal escrito que hayan visto, pueden mandarme sus tomatazos a mi correo postal jajajajaja**

**Bueno, bueno…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ÉSTE FIC!**

**Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a las personas que comentan y me sacan una sonrisa:**

**magui. ríos. 37: **es genial que te haya encantado! Eso me alegra muchísimo! Y como pudiste ver, no le han pasado cosas taaaan malas jajaja hasta otra!

**MissTsuki01: **"zombies y Naruto… causa paro cardiaco" jajajaja que bueno que te haya "atrapado", eso a mi me saca una sonrisota jajaja saludosssss!

**Galita-san: **Holaaa! Qué bueno que te haya encantado! Pues ya viste, Hinata pudo haberse dado por vencida, pero se hizo más valiente y tuvo la fuerza de pelear por vivir para salvar a la perrita un acto noble. ¿asi de pronto la conti o más pronto? Jajaja hasta luego!

**Maguita: **"loca fangirl" cómo estas?! XDD (me encanta tus expresiones jjajajaja) No te puedo decir si Gaara esta vivo… por eso seria romper mi regla de "no decir lo que es sorpresa" jaja, perdón :P embarazado?! Pues a menos que convirtamos a Gaara en un caballito de mar, porq esos son los únicos machos que pueden embarazarse ¿no? XD Si, pobre Sakura, pero ya veremos lo que le prepara el destino (yo XD) Shikamaru, como pudiste ver, sigue vivo, no sé si poner el cómo salieron del sótano por medio de un recuerdo o no… eso ya lo decidirán ustedes, supongo (mmm… ¿Ino o Temari? Una difícil desición… ya veremos muajajajajajaja) JAJAJA, Naruto puede llegar a ser un amor cuando quiere ¿no? XD Hinata es mi ejemplo a seguir B) es tan valiente *:* espero que este cap también te guste! Hasta pronto!

**HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAA! **


	8. No te vayas

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: Espero que les guste!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 8:**

**No te vayas**

Sai sonrió.

Señaló un árbol que estaba casi del tamaño de la casa, dando a entender que bajarían por ahí para ganar tiempo en lo que los zombies-baka se daban cuenta de que ellos ya no estaban en el techo… el único "pequeño" problema, era que tenían que brincar como dos metros y tanto para llegar a salvo al árbol.

Hinata recordó su fobia por las alturas, pero también se acordó que si no lo intentaba no sabría si lo lograría. Pero, para el caso, nunca había sido buena brincando en distancias planas… su record personal apenas llegaba al metro y medio.

— ¿Prefieres llevarte a Princesa o lo hago yo? –preguntó el chico, animado.

—Hazlo tú. –contestó ella pensando que en un brinco como esos podría caer y ser devorada, pero no quería que Princesa sufriera las consecuencias.

Sai se colocó a la perrita adentro de su chamarra, se hizo para atrás, mientras Hinata se ponía de pie, y una vez así, le colocó la mano en el hombro.

—Confía en ti ¿quieres? –sonrió amablemente, dándole un apretón.- Una vez que lleguemos al árbol, bajaremos y correremos al auto ¿entendiste? Yo abriré paso por delante, tu solo encárgate de la retaguardia. Estaremos bien. –y dicho esto, soltó a Hinata y tomó vuelo, corriendo y brincando con todas sus fuerzas al borde del tejado.

Hinata vio en cámara lenta cómo Sai hacia los brazos para atrás y luego hacia adelante, mientras los pies los movía como si aun estuviera corriendo… y vio como cayó a la copa del árbol… se resbaló unas ramas, pero pudo detenerse a tiempo. Se escuchó el chillido de la perrita, como si se hubiera golpeado con algo, pero seguía viva y eso era lo más importante.

La peli azul sabia que ya había llegado su turno, y con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos, dejó de escuchar la molestosa voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no hiciera eso, que era estúpido y se partiría el cuello; escuchó su respiración por última vez, y se echó a correr, tomando vuelo y brincando justo en el mismo punto que el chico. Cerró los ojos mientras caía, pensando que moriría… y moriría muy feo… aunque ninguna muerte era exactamente bonita…; sintió sus brazos aletear, sus piernas moviéndose, el aire golpeando su cara… y de repente, una rama golpeando su rostro.

Sintió un liquido tibio salirle por la nariz, y aunque le dolía, prefirió agarrarse a lo primero que encontró… y se resbaló… tomó otra cosa y se volvió a resbalar… Hinata ya estaba segura que las ramitas se había acabado y que terminaría moribunda en el suelo, pero en eso, sintió que sus piernas se doblaban y se atoraban en algo, dejando de caer. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba colgando de cabeza y que un zombie se estaba acercando a ella… bien le pudo haber arrancado de una mordida el cachete sino hubiera sido por que Sai la tomó por el cuello del suéter y la jaló hacia arriba.

—Casi te matas ¿lo sabías? ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

La nombrada asintió, un poco atontada.

—Estas sangrando, pero no creo que te hayas roto la nariz. Ya nos las arreglaremos después. Ahora a bajar y correr. ¿Puedes correr, Hinata?

Ella volvió a asentir.

—Excelente. Vamos. Tú cubre la retaguardia, recuérdalo.

Sai, sin previo aviso, se bajó del árbol en un solo brinco, matando de pasada al zombie que se quería comer a Hinata.

La chica, por otro lado, tuvo que obligarse a bajar y a olvidarse sobre su dolor de nariz.

Ya en el suelo, se sacó el pico y el cuchillo de entre el cinturón, mientras corría detrás de Sai.

Ella prácticamente se encargaba de matar o empujar a unos cuantos, mientras Sai seguía matando a todos los que se le atravesaban en el camino. Sin embargo, al llegar al coche, Sai se giró y vio que Hinata tenía unas cuantas dificultades con 2 zombies que le obstruían el camino y otros tantos con los que ella estaba combatiendo, por lo que el chico fue hasta ella, mató a un par y la jaló de la muñeca, arrastrándola al auto y haciendo que ella entrara primero en lo que él mataba al más cercano, para después meterse al auto y cerrar la puerta, no sin antes revisar el asiento trasero para asegurarse de que no había muertos ahí dentro.

Despejado.

El pelinegro miró hacia adelante, dándose cuenta de que el volante no estaba frente a él, sino frente a Hinata. Pero ese no era el problema más grande… también se fijó que el auto era estándar (manual, es decir, al que le tienes que meter las velocidades por medio de una palanca) y no automático como los que él sabía conducir. Miró interrogante y sudoroso a la chica.

— ¿Sabes conducir estándar? –la chica tragó saliva.

—Si… bueno, m-más o m-menos. –miró el volante delante de ella, y luego la palanca que tenia de su lado derecho, y se preguntó si tendría suerte- Papá intentó enseñarme a manejar su camioneta estándar hace unos 6 meses, pero terminé estampándome con un árbol… -confesó avergonzada.

En eso, 3 muertos se estamparon contra los vidrios, y otros 2 contra el cofre del auto, asustándolos.

—Con eso me basta. Más vale morir estampado en un árbol, que morir en los dientes de _ellos._–Sentenció el chico poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad del asiento del copiloto- Al menos tienes algo de experiencia. Coge las llaves.

La chica asintió sin saber muy bien qué hacer; por instinto, colocó la mano atrás del volante, y se encontró con que las llaves estaban puestas en su lugar, como si la persona dueña del coche hubiera planeado bajar por alguien y luego marcharse, y para no perder tiempo ni arriesgarse a que se le perdieran las llaves, las había dejado ahí… más no regresó.

Hinata giró las llaves, y sin pensárselo dos veces, quitó el freno de mano; puso su mano derecha sobre la palanca de al lado y metió la tercera velocidad sin siquiera voltear a ver, mientras que con el pie pisaba el acelerador.

Atropellaron a un muerto sin piernas, pero Hinata ni siquiera se dio cuenta: en ese momento, en lo único que pensaba era en mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerda para manejar el volante en dirección correcta.

.

.

.

—Hija ¿ya has podido localizarlos?

—No mamá… aun no. –Respondió la rubia- Gaara no aparece; es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. –se sentó en el pasto, abrazándose las piernas y recargando la babilla en sus rodillas.- Kankuro tampoco contesta.

Kushina se sentó al lado de su hija, con mirada triste.

—Ten un poco de fe, Ino-chan. Ya verás que pronto…

Y como si hubiera sido bruja, el teléfono de Ino comenzó a sonar, poniendo en la pantallita una foto de Gaara. La rubia contestó inmediatamente.

— ¡Gaara!

—Ino, -susurró- estamos atrapados.

— ¡¿En dónde?!

—No hables tan fuerte. –Le regañó aun susurrando- En la cajuela del coche de mi padre. Ni siquiera pudimos sacar el auto de la cochera cuando entraron los caníbales. Mi padre nos metió a mí y a mi hermano en la cajuela, y no sé dónde pueden estar ellos. No te pude contestar antes porque tenía el celular apagado, para que no hiciera ruido. ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Cómo está Temari?

—Estamos bien. Mis padres y las chicas están bien. Pero si quieren vivir, Gaara, vengan a la casa de campo de mis abuelos Tsunade y Jiraiya. Todos van a venir aquí. Esta libre de muertos.

—No te aseguró nada. –Se escuchó un gruñido- _Esas cosas _están aquí afuera. Haré lo que pueda. –Hubo silencio, hasta que Gaara volvió a susurrar- Nos vemos luego. –y colgó.

Vaya manera tan cortante de hablar del pelirrojo.

Ino se quitó el celular de la oreja y miró a su madre, y a su abuela Tsunade de pasada, quien acababa de llegar con ellas.

—Están vivos.

.

.

.

Kiba estaba en el techo de la casa de Konohamaru, aburrido, vigilando a ver si veía a su amiga correr por los alrededores, pero no veía nada…

Se rascó la nuca y bostezó.

Tenía hambre. No había comido más que un pan en todo el día, y eso para el estomago del Inuzuka era demasiado poco, especialmente contando que ya eran cerca de las 8:30 de la noche.

Cerró los ojos un instante, y para cuando los abrió nuevamente, vio a la lejanía, por la calle de enfrente que daba directo con la casa de Konohamaru, a un auto rojo deportivo navegar a toda velocidad en forma de zigzag, atropellando y esquivando a cuántos muertos podía.

Kiba abrió los ojos a más no poder.

"_¡A de venir borracho!" _pensó alarmado.

Miró hacia abajo y vio a Chouji y a Lee, junto a Akamaru, en el patio delante del portón, vigilando que ningún muerto se brincara la barda, y les gritó:

—¡Holgazanes, alguien viene! ¡Hagan algo!

Los chicos tomaron sus respectivos palos, pero en sí no sabían qué hacer.

De repente, Itachi salió de la casa al escuchar el grito del moreno.

— ¡¿Qué pasa, Kiba-san?!

— ¡Un coche! ¡Un coche se acerca!

Sin embargo, antes de que Itachi pudiera pensar nada, el automóvil rojo soltó un espantoso ruido en forma de freno que, debido a la velocidad a la que se iba, terminó estampándose en la pared, muy cerca del autobús escolar amarillo en el que habían llegado Kiba y los demás, que a su vez estaba al lado del portón de la casa de Konohamaru, sin hacer graves daños a la pared, claro.

Itachi corrió hacia la parte que había sufrido el daño, y al escalar por la barda para ver qué demonios era lo que había pasado, vio que del auto rojo bajaba un chico por la puerta del copiloto, un poco atarantado por el golpe, pero vivo. No se molestó en cerrar nuevamente la puerta, sino que se limitó a sacar su espada de la espalda y a matar a los 2 zombies que se habían acercado. Sin embargo, al terminar de hacer eso, fue hasta el cofre del auto y se deslizó por él, para llegar al otro lado y abrir de golpe la puerta del piloto, por donde metió medio cuerpo y sacó entre brazos a una pobre chica desmayada, con sangre en la nariz y parte de la frente.

La chica era blanca, no tanto como el chico, pero si blanca, además de llevar el cabello negro-azulado suelto…

Itachi se le quedó viendo a la chica y se sorprendió.

Era Hinata Hyuga.

En verdad lo había logrado… ¡había regresado!

El Uchiha se terminó de subir la barda, poniéndose de pie encima de ésta y girando su rostro hacia los otros dos chicos.

— ¡Abran el portón cuando se los indique! ¡Es Hinata! –gritó, también llamando la atención del chico pelinegro en el suelo cargando con la chica.

— ¡¿Eres Itachi?! –vociferó apenas con fuerza el pelinegro.

—Sí. –Dijo el otro mientras se bajaba de la barda de un brinco y caía sobre el cofre del auto.- Sígueme.

Itachi sacó su hacha del cinturón y comenzó a matar a los zombies más próximos, protegiendo en todo momento a Sai y a Hinata. Abriéndoles paso.

Rodearon el camión escolar que la hermana de Kiba se había robado y por el que los demás habían llegado, hasta llegar al portón café.

—¡ABRAN EL PORTÓN, AHORA! –gritó Itachi, mientras que adentro Chouji y Lee le obedecían.

Abrieron el portón justo lo necesario para que Sai entrara, y detrás de él, Itachi. Después la cerraron.

Sai colocó a la inconsciente peli azul en el pasto del patio, para después sacarse a _Princessa _de dentro de la camisa y caer rendido al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene?! –preguntó exaltado Itachi, arrodillándose junto a Hinata.

—Tiene un valor y coraje increíble, eso es lo que tiene. –soltó Sai sonriendo a la vez que se quitaba su pequeña mochila de la espalda y se tiraba al pasto.- Mira que conducir a tal velocidad, con riesgo de matarnos, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y cogía su pico para destruir el cráneo del único miserable que se alcanzó a meter por la ventana abierta del asiento trasero… -cerró los ojos, recordando el momento de pánico que vivieron- para eso se necesitan más que pantalones, amigo. Gracias a Dios pude tomar el volante a tiempo. Lamentablemente, para cuando ella regreso a su posición normal de conductor, ya era demasiado tarde para frenar delicadamente, y se terminó estrellando en el volante… pero está viva.

Itachi pestañeó, más que sorprendido, mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre el cuello de la chica, comprobando su pulso.

.

.

.

Adentro de la casa, todos comenzaron a salir cuando escucharon la voz de Itachi decirles que aun estaba viva pero desmayada, olvidándose por completo de los dos amarrados.

Hanabi, quien había estado en el baño, bajó del segundo piso corriendo, y justo cuando iba hacia la puerta, Naruto mordió la cinta de tal modo que parecía que se la estaba tragando, y alcanzó a "decir":

— _¡Shi no me desamadas ahoda, juro que te aventade a los muertos, enana! _

O por lo menos eso fue lo que le entendió al rubio.

A regañadientes, se acercó a Naruto y más tardó en desamarrarle la mano derecha que en lo que él, con la derecha, se desamarraba la mano izquierda y salía disparado al patio.

Hanabi lo iba a seguir hasta que escuchó el "grito-regaño" de un Neji enojado con la boca tapada. Se armó de toda la paciencia del mundo para ir a desatar a su hermano y no salir corriendo a los brazos de su Nee-san.

.

.

.

Naruto esquivó a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino y llegó con éxito a donde estaba Hinata… inconsciente aun.

Para entonces Itachi ya estaba de pie.

Hiashi y Hana estaban alrededor de su hija; Hiashi con cara de alivio y Hana con un botiquín medico al lado, quitándole la sangre de la cara a su hija.

Hiashi tomó un poco de algodón y le puso alcohol, para después ponérselo a Hinata bajo las fosas nasales, haciendo que la chica comenzara a mover el rostro de forma desagradable hasta que pudo abrir los ojos, lentamente.

Hinata vio todo borroso, hasta que distinguió el cabello azulado de su madre, y los ojos serios de su padre; también reconoció el peso de la perrita sobre su estomago, y el cabello negro de los hermanos Uchiha… pero por sobre todos ellos, reconoció aquella cabellera rubia que se hincaba junto a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, a la vez que la tomaba de la mano.

No obstante, Hinata volvió a desmayarse.

— ¡Hinata! ¡desspieta! –gritó alterado el rubio, recibiendo casi al instante un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke.

—Quítate primero la cinta de la boca, Dobe. Eres un baka.-y sin más, le arrancó de un tirón la cinta, haciendo que el rubio gritara por el acto.

Pero a Naruto no le importó; en otras circunstancias le hubiera dado un golpe a Sasuke en el estomago, pero se resistió y se limitó a levantarse con Hinata entre brazos, para llevarla al interior de la casa sin decir nada.

.

.

.

Hinata soñaba que estaba escapando, corriendo, por un pasillo sin fondo.

Huía despavorida y llorando, con el cuchillo pegado al pecho, pero sin fuerzas para volverse y matar antes de que la mataran a ella… hipando, giró la cabeza hacia atrás, y lo vio… vio a Naruto… no, ya no era su Naruto… ya no desprendía aquella sonrisa tan irradiante de luz que siempre la maravillaba, ni sus ojos irradiaban esperanza, sino que la baba se le salía de la boca, y sus ojos estaban apagados, sin vida: Naruto era un zombie y tenía hambre.

Mucha hambre.

De repente, Hinata se tropezó, cayó al suelo, y detrás de ella cayó el rubio; la chica intentó pelear con él, pero el chico muerto tenía más fuerza, acorralándola pecho tierra en el suelo, y justo cuando la iba a morder, escuchó su dulce voz, que le decía _"Que bueno que estés bien ´ttebayo. Estaba muy preocupado" _ y solo eso bastó para que la ojiperla pudiera abrir los ojos pesadamente después de su horrible sueño.

Sin embargo, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un Naruto con el ceño fruncido, y se asustó, recordando al zombie Naruto.

—No temas, ´ttebayo, ya estoy yo aquí. –y dicho lo anterior, sonrió ampliamente, mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la frente, tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¿Naruto-kun?

—No hables, no quiero que te esfuerces, Hina-chan. Te traeré sopa. –se levantó de la cama, en donde momentos atrás había estado acariciando el cabello de la chica mientras que le susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras, y estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando Hinata le tomó por la muñeca antes de que se alejara más- ¿Qué pasa Hinata…?

—No te vayas. –Suplicó con tono asustado- S-solo que-quédate un mo-momento, Naruto-kun.

El chico se extrañó por lo que dijo la chica, pero no se resistió, y gustoso se volvió a echar en la cama, acostado esta vez, sorprendiéndose al sentir cómo Hinata se movía y terminaba recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

—Me duele la cabeza, –se quejó- y la nariz.

—No es para menos, ´ttebayo, casi te has roto la nariz, y te hiciste una buena cortada sobre la ceja derecha, pero ya tu mamá te ha curado. No pasa nada, dattebayo.

— ¿Cuándo llegué?

—Hace… -miró el reloj de la mesita de noche del cuarto de Konohamaru- unas 3 horas. Ya es de noche, y saldremos mañana temprano a la casa de mis abuelos, puesto que ahorita es muy riesgoso, tu sabes, por _ellos._

La chica sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, sintiendo a la vez que su alma pesaba.

—Maté a muchos muertos, Naruto.

— ¿Y? como tú misma has dicho "mataste muertos" así que eso teóricamente no es asesinar a sangre fría, así que no estás condenada al infierno. –rió por su propio chiste, pero Hinata siguió callada.

—Espero que haya hecho lo correcto.

— ¡¿Pero de qué hablas ´ttebayo?! ¡Si hiciste más de lo que debías hacer! Sai ya nos contó todo, ¡y hasta te molestaste en traerme ramen! ¡Eso si que no tiene precio! –Naruto acomodó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, en un intento por abrazarla.- Gracias, de veras.

—No hay de qué, Naruto-kun. –soltó en un suspiro antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

—Hinata, eres muy valiente ¿lo sabías? Te admiro, ¡de veras ´ttebayo! Eres sorprendente. –Pero al no obtener respuesta y sentir su respiración tranquila, pensó que ya se había dormido.- Fue un día muy agitado, Hinata, pero aun en éstos momentos, creo que te vez bellísima. –Alzó un poco la cabeza para verla, para después besarle la frente- Eres como un ángel… tan pura e inocente. –Recargó otra vez la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró- Casi me muero al pensar que te había pasado algo… -cerró los ojos, cansado- te quiero tanto. –murmuró antes de caer a los brazos del Morfeo, sin tomar en cuenta que si Neji lo encontraba dormido en la MISMA cama que su hermanita, seguro lo castraría. Eso era seguro.

.

.

.

**N/A: HOLAAAAA GENTE DETRÁS DE SUS PANTALLAAAAASSSS! **

**¿Cómo están? ¿qué cuentan? ¿qué tal a quedado el cap esta vez? **

**Lamento decirles que el próximo martes ya entro a la escuela… y por lo tanto, no podré actualizar tan consecutivamente como lo he estado haciendo, por lo que les pido paciencia… además, estoy un poco atareada y confundida porque en febrero tengo que hacer tramites para la facultad, y no sé qué carrera elegir u.u estoy entre Cominucacion social y Nutrición, aunque mi sueño siempre ha sido estudiar Cinematografia *-* pero esto último ya lo estudiaré despues… ¿ustedes qué me recomiendan? Varias personas me han dicho que por la forma en que me ven, me veo más como comunicadora social que como nutrióloga, pero eso me hace sentir como que no creen que puedo ser nutrióloga y me frusta un poco el hecho de que quizá no crean en mi… diran que malinterpreto las cosas, pero ustedes saben, las mujeres somos asi… ¿Cuál seria el consejo que ustedes me darían? O ya de plano me voy a astronomía XD (me encanta ver el cielo) **

**Pero bueno u.u… estoy deprimida porque no sé qué demonios voy a hacer… **

**Aunque, pasando a otro tema: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTARME! ES GENIAL SABER SU OPINIÓN! ESPERO QUE EL FIC SE SIGA MERECIENDO SUS REVIEWS!**

**Especialmente gracias a:**

**Maguita: **Pero ya ves… sacó fuerzas y voluntad de yo no sé dónde… es una mujer, y recuerda que las mujeres podemos con todo! Jajaja (jaja, no te preocupes, las deformidades son divertidas XDD) sip, no sabias? Vaya… entonces creo q veo mucha tele jajaja, creo q lo vi en un reportaje de animales… los caballitos de mar son los únicos q machos q valen la pena! Saben aguantar lo q es traer crias al mundo! Jajaja (jajaja, puede q si se enamore de Ino… o puede q no XD eso esta en manos de la escritora… etto… ¿yo soy la escritora? XDD) es q esos hombres son un caos O_O (siempre he dicho q los signos son muy importantes para saber en qué tono se dicen las cosas… sino se podrían mal interpretar, no?) el perrito… ya veremos XD hasta puede hacerse novia de Akamaru o de Kyubi XDD en serio si te cuento me das el pase para ir a Japon a amenazar a Kishimoto por lo q está haciendo en el manga *-*

Sasuke: Hmp

Eso es un…? Jajajajajajaja (yo también soy distraída! Siempre tengo q obligarme a poner atención a clases XD) la continuación espero q te haya gustado! Hasta pronto Maguita!

**Miss tsuki01: **JAJAJAJA exacto!, todo puede pasar… pero aun no ha llegado el momento adecuado para matarlos… espera ese momento mordiéndote las uñas jajaja espero que te haya gustado el cap! Hasta luegoooo!

**magui. ríos. 37: **Que bueno q te guste! Oh, claro q llegó! Hasta la próxima!

**Amanda-Hyuuga: **Jajaja gracias, gracias (se sonroja) Hinata es mi ejemplo a seguir *-* espero q te siga super gustando! Intentaré dar mi mejor esfuerzo! Hasta otra!

**Galita-san: **Jajaja, lo sé! XDD espero q te haya gustado! Intento mejorar! Gracias y hasta otra!

**dragon titanico: **Ni que lo digas! Si se descuida, le ganaran el mandado jaja los zombies son zombies y a comer se ha dicho! Hasta la próxima!

**CarolNeko: **Hinata-chan aun no muere, tu tranquila yo nerviosa XD hasta pronto!

**Blue Papoyo: **Holap! Ps sé bienvenido a la zona de review te estaré muy agradecida. Jajaja son cosas únicas esas dos no? XD te puedo decir q… habrá más momentos NaruHina a partir de aquí… no me preguntes cuales, porq no sé XD la verdad es q la historia se me va ocurriendo en el momento en que la escribo XD hasta la próxima!

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	9. Siempre hermanos

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: Regresé! disfrutenlo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 9:**

**Siempre hermanos**

Una niñita de cabello castaño y largo, con ojos Hyuga´s, caminaba muy sigilosamente por el pasillo del segundo piso, con una bandeja entre manos en donde cargaba sopa, vegetales y jugo para su hermana mayor, la cual no había cenado la noche anterior.

Hanabi no sabía cocinar, pero en vista de que eran las 7 de la mañana y su reloj biológico ya la había despertado, pues era lunes y los lunes se levantaba a esa hora, además de que nadie estaba despierto, aprovechó para demostrarle a su hermana mayor lo mucho que la quería y que se había preocupado por ella, haciéndole la sopa (que se le quemó "poquito"), las verduras (que las doró tantito en la cazuela con aceite en vista de qué no sabía cómo hacerlas) y el jugo de naranja (que fue lo único que le salió bien).

Fue hacia la habitación de Konohamaru, en donde estaba su hermana, y tocó con el pie izquierdo la puerta, ya que las manos las traía ocupadas: nadie le contestó, por lo que la niña se encogió de hombros y entró… no pasaba de que su hermana estuviera dormida abrazando la almohada y babeando. Sin embargo, al abrir la manija de la puerta con extremo cuidado de que no se le tirara nada, para después empujarla y entrar, se encontró con una escena que la aterró… hasta cierta moderación.

No tiró la bandeja solo porque tenía el cuerpo congelado y agarrotado.

Ahora entendía por qué siempre se debía de tocar y esperar a que te contestaran antes de entrar a cualquier lugar.

Hinata estaba dormida de costado, aunque solo se le veía la cabeza, puesto que estaba tapada con la colcha café de Konohamaru, pero eso no era lo que había provocado el impacto de la pequeña Hyuga, no, sino que lo que casi hace que le diera un infarto era que algo amarillo/rubio se alcanzaba a apreciar atrás de la cabeza de Hinata, debajo del cabello azul eléctrico de ésta…; eso y que había un bulto detrás de su hermana… MUY pegadito a su hermana.

Hanabi, asustada, caminó hasta el tocador de Konohamaru y ahí depositó la bandeja de comida, para después caminar sigilosa hacia la cama, por el costado del "parasito" extraño que estaba abrazando a su hermana por la espalda, haciendo que ambos "dormilones" estuvieran en posición de cuchara; la niña tomó la esquina de la colcha y comenzó a jalarla, despacio, hacia abajo, destapando con cuidado al intruso rubio, pero conforme la bajaba más una vena saltaba más en su frente.

¡Por supuesto que era Naruto!

De repente, Hanabi se sonrojó…: ¿y si esos dos cabezas de chorlito habían hecho "algo" impuro durante la noche? ¿Y si… estaban desnudos, sin ninguna prenda que les cubriera sus zonas más "prohibidas"?

Hanabi había visto en sus libros de biología de la primaria y secundaria imágenes de los aparatos reproductores del hombre y de la mujer, y por tanto, las imágenes eran dibujitos mostrando a una niña y un niño desnudos, y ella sabía lo que tenían las niñas… además del busto que ella aun no tenia pero que su hermana si poseía, pero de eso a ver a un niño… ¡qué niño!... ¡a un adolescente en pleno desarrollo! Ya era bastante para su imaginación.

Sonrojada como tomate (Hanabi había creído que nunca podría sonrojarse como su hermana mayor, pero esa teoría la descartó ese día), tragó saliva, y siguió bajando la colcha… casi se cayó de rodillas, aliviada, de que el baka de Naruto estuviera con la chamarra y camisa puesta, además de los pantalones.

"—_Qué imaginación tan grande y sucia tengo." _ Se reprochó, dando un suspiro.

Sin cuidado, acercó su mano a la oreja de Naruto y comenzó a jalarlo, acto que lo despertó por el dolor.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ayayayay! –se quejó el rubio, a lo que Hanabi le tapó la boca.

—Cállate, vas a despertar a mi Nee san. –y lo siguió jalando, provocando que Naruto solito se soltara de Hinata y se arrastrara con los pies en dirección a donde la niña lo jalaba: afuera de la cama.

Naruto se cayó de sentaderas, mientras optó por sobarse la oreja cuando la niña lo soltó.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, enana?!

— ¿Y tu porqué crees, idiota? –Susurró, cuidando que Hinata no despertara- ¡estabas casi violando a mi hermana con ese abrazo tan pegado! ¡No había ni átomos de oxígeno que los separara! –Dijo medio gritando medio susurrando.- Además, ¡¿qué demonios hacías ahí?!

— ¡Estaba cuidando a Hinata, ´ttebayo! –se defendió, de igual manera susurrando.

—Claro. –contestó irónica y colocando sus manos en sus caderas, en forma de jarra- Como si un zombie hubiera tenido la suerte de conservar medio cerebro y ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para burlarnos a todos nosotros, meterse a ésta habitación y esconderse debajo de la cama para comerse a mi hermana en cuanto se quedara sola. –soltó un ruidito que más bien parecía risa irónica mientras rodaba los ojos. – Eres un aprovechado y lo sabes.

— ¡Me quedé dormido ´ttebayo! No fue mi culpa.

—Eso siempre dicen los culpables, –lo miró con ojos entrecerrados- y tú te ves muy sospechoso, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. –Se cruzó de brazos, sin quitarle la vista al acusado- Es mejor que mantengas las manos donde pueda verlas, Uzumaki.

Naruto apenas iba a decir algo a su defensa cuando la pequeña le puso el dedo índice en los labios, y continuó:

—Deberías estarme agradecido.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Por sacarme de la cama casi arrancándome la oreja?

—No, baka. Deberías estarme agradecido por haber sido yo la que los encontró en esa posición tan comprometedora. Si hubiera sido mi Nii san o mi padre, te hubieran dejado sin aparato reproductor de hombre… sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

El chico tragó saliva. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería.

—Ahora, si no quieres que le diga a nadie, sal de aquí y acuéstate donde están los demás, en la sala, y así no abra sospechas.

Naruto no lo dudó y se salió corriendo: había ocasiones en que le tenía más miedo a esa niñita que a su hermana Ino cuando se enojaba… no ¡esperen! ¡Ino daba más miedo! Especialmente cuando le tomaba sus juguetes y los metía al inodoro y le jalaba… Naruto aprendió muy bien su lección en aquella ocasión; dos chipotes, un ojo morado y cerrado, y moretes hasta en donde no le da el sol, habían sido la venganza de Ino.

Hinata despertó al poco tiempo, viendo a su hermanita sentada junto a ella con la bandeja de comida. No preguntó por Naruto, pues seguramente cuando él vio que ella se había quedado dormida se había ido para no incomodarla; Naruto era un caballero y jamás dormiría con ella ¿verdad?

Por otro lado, Hanabi no dijo nada sobre el "accidente", pues ella sabia más que nadie que si su hermana se enteraba, se moría. Se limitó a darle de comer a su hermana aun cuando ésta le decía que no tenía ningún brazo o dedo roto como para no poder sostener la cuchara.

.

.

.

Sasuke se había quedado en vela cuidando que nadie se atreviera siquiera a tocar el portón, por seguridad.

Sus parpados se le estaban viniendo encima, pero hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse despierto, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y giró la cabeza para ver quién era: Itachi, por supuesto.

—Chibi, ve a despertar a los demás, el sol ya está comenzando a salir y debemos irnos. Después, te prometo que podrás dormirte en el camino. –sonrió amablemente, a lo que Sasuke también sonrió y se levantó para ir a cumplir la orden del "capitán".

Para su sorpresa, cuando entró, se encontró con que Naruto se estaba haciendo de desayunar.

—Espero que también estés haciendo para mi, Dobe, ¿o te tengo que recordar que mientras tú estabas dormidito yo me desvelé para asegurarme que nadie tocara tu trasero?

—Cállate, Teme. –se defendió- Pero está bien, al fin y al cabo he hecho mucho de comer. –sonrió, comprobando que haber entrado un mes entero a clases de cocina con Ino, como castigo por parte de Kushina por haber incendiado las cortinas, no había sido una pérdida de tiempo después de todo. Según Kushina, eso les enseñaría a ambos a por lo menos hacerse de desayunar sin quemar media casa. Claro que en aquel entonces Ino tenía 14 años y Naruto apenas había cumplido los 15 una semana atrás; ni su mamá ni su papá estaban, y los semi adolescentes habían intentado hacer algo para comer… terminando en desastre total, embarrados de harina de la cabeza a los pies, y con los bomberos apagando las cortinas de la cocina.

"_Dos chicos rubios, una niña y un niño, estaban en el jardín de su casa empapados de harina hasta en las orejas, viendo cómo los bomberos entraban a su casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina, con una manguera entre manos._

—_Nos van a regañar. –resopló la rubia con la cabeza caída y triste._

—_Olvida el regaño, -comentó Naruto, poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hermana a la vez que la sacudía- ¡MAMÁ NOS VA A MATAR!_

_Ino abrió los ojos, alarmada y asustada, al igual que su hermano, porque, bueno, después de todo Kushina Uzumaki era conocida como… ¡Kushina Uzumaki! Y esa era razón suficiente para tenerle miedo cuando se enfadaba de verdad."_

Naruto se rió por su recuerdo, recordando la cara de pánico de su hermanita.

—Pareces loco, Dobe. –le comentó Sasuke aún parado frente al rubio.- Como sea, no me interesa que me pegues la estupidez, así que mejor voy a despertar a los demás.

El pelinegro se fue, dejando a un Naruto fulminándole con la mirada.

—Amargado. –susurró.

.

.

.

Ino Namikaze estaba en la habitación que compartía con Naruto cada vez que iban con sus abuelos a esa casa. Se encontraba sobre la cama del chico, la que tenía colcha gris con un guitarra naranja chillante en medio. Se abrazaba las piernas mientras mantenía la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados.

—Ino –la llamó la pelirrosa desde el marco de la puerta- Naruto está bien, te lo aseguro. Puede ser el peor de los tarados, pero es inteligente… cuando le conviene, -aclaró- y salvar su vida le conviene mucho. Además, vendrán en el autobús. No pasará nada.

La rubia asintió y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

—Gracias, Sakura, pero no estaba preocupada por él. –Dijo con cara altanera- Al menos ya sabemos que Hinata está bien y viva, debido a que Shikamaru nos llamó; pero, en realidad, estaba preocupada por mi Sasuke-kun. Pobrecillo, aguantar a mi hermano le ha de estar costando medio riñón.

Sakura arrugó el ceño.

—Él jamás te hará caso, Ino-cerda, por dos razones: en primera, porque Sasuke-kun me ama a MI, y en segunda, porque Naruto-baka le golpearía si intentara siquiera tocarte. –sonrió triunfal.

Ino también sonrió de lado; le seguiría el juego a su amiga por una sola razón: para que Sakura se olvidara por un momento de la posible muerte de sus padres.

—Mi Nii san no le haría nada, porque yo se lo prohibiría.

—Como si te fuera a hacer caso. –Rodó los ojos.- Para ello tendrías que matarlo.

La rubia estuvo dispuesta a seguir peleando, pero de repente, de la nada, una imagen de un Naruto de 7 años riendo y lanzándole un globo con agua a la cara, apareció en su mente. Si bien, Ino en muchas ocasiones deseo con todas sus fuerzas que un camión de doble remolque atropellara a su hermano, que se cayera de un árbol y se fracturara el cuello, o hasta que un animal salvaje le sacara los sesos… pero, a pesar de todo eso, Ino no quería que su hermano muriera… podría ser estúpido, holgazán, hiperactivo, sobreprotector, destructor-de-muñecas, provocador-de-traumas, y hasta vago y juguetón a más no poder, pero era SU hermano; era esa clase de hermano que dormían contigo cuando creías que había un monstruo con manos largas debajo de la cama; de esos hermanos que cuando te enfermabas, aunque lo negaran, estaban parados detrás de la puerta con la oreja pegada a ésta, para cuando te escucharan toser o quejarte se metían como rayo a ver si estabas bien; de esos hermanos que golpeaban a cuánto aquel que te hiciera daño, sin importar que el oponente fuera 5 años mayor; Naruto era de esos hermanos que te ayudaban a hacer la tarea aunque ni ellos mismos supieran qué demonios es lo que te están explicando… en fin, Naruto era su hermano, y no se arrepentía de haberlo tenido… lo quería mucho, aunque no se lo demostrara a los demás, y por ello mismo, quería que estuviera bien… aunque la sacara de quicio cada dos por tres.

— ¿Y para qué matarlo yo si los muertos lo pueden hacer? –bromeó, pero al instante se arrepintió… a Sakura se le comenzaron a poner los ojos rojos- Tu sabes, porque él es un bobo debilucho… ¡mira que dejarse vencer por mí en todas las peleas que tenemos! La ultima vez casi le rompo el brazo con su bate de base ball por haber entrado a mi pieza y, en busca de no sé qué, haber abierto mi cajón de ropa interior. –esto último hizo sonreír a Sakura, lo cual alivió a Ino, puesto que ésta sabía que Sakura había recordado a sus padres.

—Le debiste haber rotó la nariz por pervertido. –bromeó la pelirrosa, haciendo reír a la rubia.

.

.

.

Llevaban comida, agua, ropa y cobijas, entre otras pequeñas cositas como medicina y dulces.

Lo necesario.

Shikamaru estaba parado en el techo del autobús escolar, mientras esperaba la siguiente mochila para pasársela a Chouji, quien estaba adentro del autobús acomodando las cosas, debido a que en el techo del camión había una "ventana", por así decirlo, por dónde todos se podrían meter sin necesidad de abrir y salirse por el portón.

—Ésta es la última. –avisó Lee, parado en la pared, mientras atrapaba la mochila que Konohamaru le había arrojado desde el jardín, la cual antes le había lanzado Shino y antes de él, la había lanzado desde adentro Kiba.

—Qué problemático y cansado es esto. –se quejó el chico de la coleta alta, para después atrapar la mochila y arrojársela a Chouji.

De repente, una señora muy parecida al pequeño Konohamaru, salió de la casa, y detrás de ella venían los padres de todos los chicos.

— ¿Cómo está todo allá afuera, Shikamaru? –le preguntó Itachi, serio.

El nombrado miró con detenimiento todas partes, detectando unos 20 zombies a la redonda, sin contar al latoso que se quería meter por la puerta del autobús, pero no era nada que ellos no pudieran combatir. Habían salido de peores.

—Problemático, pero bien. Pueden subir.

Itachi asintió, y llamó a Naruto y Sasuke para que trajeran la escalera y que así todos pudieran pisar la barda y de a poco en poco ir yendo al techo del autobús para bajar con cuidado por la ventana y/o quema-cocos con ayuda de Chouji.

Los últimos en subir, obviamente fueron Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi.

Ya una vez adentro del autobús, todos tomaron asiento.

Quien estaba manejando era Hiashi.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata? –preguntó el rubio, muy curioso, sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba desde el asiento delantero a la chica.

—B-bien.

— ¿Segura? Te notó pálida. ¿No te duele la herida de la ceja?

—E-estoy bi-bien, Naruto-kun.

Sai los miraba desde un asiento atrás de la chica, notando que ésta se ponía un poco… extraña cuando hablaba con ese alborotador de primera.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—N-no, gracias.

— ¿Y de beber?

—No, e-en serio.

— ¿Me puedo sentar? –interrumpió sin ninguna clase de remordimiento el Uchiha menor, y antes de escuchar una respuesta de la chica, se sentó al lado de ésta, haciendo que ha Naruto le saltara una venita en la frente.- ¿Qué, D-o-b-e?

— ¿Te encanta fastidiarme, verdad?

—Sí. –contestó con simpleza, notando que Hinata había desviado la vista hacia la ventana.

Sasuke aprovechó el momento, la situación y el enojo del rubio para… tomar cartas en el asunto.

Astuto, como siempre, se sentó todavía más pegado a la peli azul, hasta llegar al punto en que tuvo que recargar su barbilla en el hombro de ésta.

Naruto estaba que lanzaba espuma por la boca de la rabia.

Sasuke, por otro lado, inhaló sin ninguna discreción el cabello de la chica.

—Hueles muy rico, Hinata. –soltó, sonriendo, haciendo que esas simples palabras hicieran que la sangre se le subiera a la cara a la chica en tiempo record. Y, por supuesto, provocando el crujido de los puños del rubio.

—Gra-gracias, Sasuke-kun. –contestó sin volver la cara hacia él, pues si lo hacia se sonrojaría más teniendo en cuenta que la cara de Sasuke estaba muy cerca a la nuca de ésta.

— ¿Y sabes otra cosa? –continuó con su deporte favorito: hacer reventar de celos a su dobe amigo Naruto- Siempre me he preguntado por qué no tienes novio siendo tan bonita.

La chica se sonrojó aun más, si es que eso se podía, ya casi para desmayarse.

A Naruto, sin embargo, ya le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas.

—Y-yo… -comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

— ¿Ya has dado tu primer beso? Porque yo podría, si tú quieres, darte uno que jamás olvidarías en tu vida. –dijo cerca de la oreja de ésta, seductoramente, sintiendo las vibraciones que emitían el cuerpo de Hinata, a la vez que también sentía el aura negra de Naruto.

El rubio estuvo a punto de brincarse el asiento y saltar para quitarle de encima a Sasuke a su pobre, pobre e inocente Hinata, cuando, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal, descubriendo que había un aura aun más negra que la suya que se aproximaba con pasos pesados hacia atrás de Sasuke.

—Aléjate de mi hermanita, Uchiha.

El nombrado volteó y vio a un Neji con mala cara y a punto de golpearle.

—Claro, Hyuga, no te enojes. –dijo burlón el peli negro, para después levantarse e irse riendo por el camino hasta llegar a su asiento, junto a un Itachi sonriendo divertido y negando con la cabeza debido a la broma de su hermanito.

Neji se sentó al lado de Hinata, para asegurarse de que nadie más le dijera cosas inapropiadas y/o exóticas que la pudieran traumar de por vida.

Justo en esos momentos, Naruto agradecía el hecho de que Neji fuera tan sobreprotector con sus hermanas.

Cinco minutos después, Neji traía de la mano a Hanabi y la sentó junto a Hinata, mientras él se sentaba atrás, al lado de Sai. El joven Hyuga tampoco iba a permitir que ese enano de Konohamaru se sobrepasara con su otra hermanita más pequeña: mientras que él viviera y respirara, convertiría a sus hermanas en monjas con tal de que nadie les tocara ni un solo cabello.

.

.

.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando Minato, sentado afuera de la casa con unos binoculares, alcanzó a ver un camión amarillo a la distancia, por la brecha que los llevaba a esa casa de campo. Se levantó y fue a avisar a todos los que estaban adentro.

El autobús se estacionó a unos 30 metros de la casa, y el primero en bajar, fue el hiperactivo rubio, quien, al ver que su hermana afuera de la casa, se echó a correr hacia ella, igual que Ino hacia él, abrazándose al encuentro.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y tu una boba, pero qué bueno que estés bien.

—Gracias.

— ¿Porqué? –se extrañó Naruto, separándose de su hermana y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, para mirarla a los ojos.

—Por no importarte tu vida e ir a salvar a una de mis casi hermanas. –Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza apuntando a Hinata, quien estaba bajando del camión.- O, debo decir, a mi futura hermana política ¿verdad que si? –lo miró con cara picara, a lo que Naruto se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Ya te dije que es también mi amiga.

—Lo que digas, galán. –se burló, para después soltarse de su agarre y echarse a correr a los brazos de Hinata, la cual ya estaba siendo exprimida por Tenten, Sakura, Temari, y por supuesto, por Kushina.

El rubio alzó una ceja, confundido, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Naruto, creí que no te iba a volver a ver. –dijo sin verlo Tsunade, su abuela que quién sabe qué se ponía en la cara y cuerpo para no verse tan vieja.

—Para deshacerte de mí hace falta más que 20 mil zombies, vieja. –contestó sonriente.

— ¿Sabes? Aunque suene extraño, hoy no te voy a regañar por decirme vieja, –se giró hacia el chico y lo abrazó.- porque de verdad creí que jamás iba a volver a escuchar tu latosa voz. –susurró, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Abuela… -musitó el chico, para, casi de inmediato, corresponder el abrazo.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que todos habían llegado, pero después de ellos, nadie más llegó.

En esos 3 días, todos (excepto Hanabi, Konohamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari y Tenten, quienes solo se encargaban de vigilar con binoculares si alguien se acercaba) se pusieron manos a la obra para formar una tipo barda de madera alrededor de la casa, rodeándola a partir de 40 metros a la redonda de la casa a las bardas, para poder correr y eso.

Sin embargo, en la tarde, casi noche, del tercer día, Temari se había subido a un árbol, deprimida, pues ni sus padres ni sus hermanos habían llegado ya.

También Tenten estaba en las mismas circunstancias, pensando que quizá sus padres también estaban muertos.

Hasta que, por obra del destino, Temari logró ver las luces de un auto saliendo de entre las sombras de los arboles del bosque.

—¡Abran la puerta! ¡Viene alguien! –gritó, a lo que todos se acercaron a la malla que habían puesto de puerta/portón y la hicieron a un lado, permitiendo entrar no a uno, sino a dos autos.

De uno de los autos bajaron dos chicos manchados de sangre que no era suya, y de inmediato Temari reconoció la cabellera roja de Gaara y se bajó de un brinco del árbol para ir corriendo hacia ellos; de otro auto, bajó un hombre y una mujer, pero no eran pareja.

Tenten y Sakura estuvieron a punto de desmayarse al ver de quienes se trataba, y antes de que de verdad se desmayaran, se echaron a correr, llorando: Tenten a los brazos de su madre y Sakura a los brazos de su padre.

— ¿Dónde está papá? –sollozó Tenten sin dejar de abrazar a su mamá.

—Él… hija, él… dijo que te quería mucho, que eras la luz de sus ojos, y que… que le hubiera gustado ver cómo te convertías en mujer. –soltó la mujer, quebrándose en llanto- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de sacrificarse para que yo pudiera subir al auto… yo no sabía que él haría eso, de repente me empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta, fue a la entrada del tanque de gasolina del coche y le puso la manguera para que se llenara el tanque, estábamos en la gasolinera, pero _ellos _estaban muy cerca… y se dejó comer para que yo pudiera huir… ¡perdóname, Tenten!... perdóname, hija… no pude hacer nada… -lloraba la mujer descontroladamente.

Y la castaña de colitas siguió llorando de dolor y felicidad a la vez: de dolor, porque su padre había muerto; pero de felicidad, porque su mamá estaba ahí… de que no la dejaran sola, porque su papá lo que hizo fue protegerla al sacrificarse y mandarle a su madre.

Por otro lado, Sakura también le preguntó a su padre que dónde estaba su mamá, a lo que él contestó:

—Entraron por la cocina, hijita, y ella estaba ahí… ella salió de la cocina y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero ya estaba mordida… -unas lágrimas fugaces salieron de los ojos del padre de la pelirrosa- dijo que tenía que irme… que tenía que llegar a ti, y que ella ya no tenía salvación… dijo que te diera un beso de su parte, y que te dijera que ella siempre iba a estar junto a ti.

Eso hizo que la chica llorara aun más, desconsoladamente.

Hinata, a pesar de ser ajena a la situación, se encontraba llorando silenciosamente desde donde estaba, mirando hacia el pasto, y Naruto, al lado de ella, le tomó de la mano para darle fuerzas, tomándola desprevenida, pero Hinata no alejó su mano, sino que la apretó con mucha fuerza. Hinata se sentía culpable… porque, después de todo, ella pudo haber matado a uno de los padres zombies de sus amigas en el trayecto para llegar a la casa de Konohamaru…

Temari se acercó temblorosa a sus hermanos: no sabía si ir y abrazarlos o si tan solo saludarlos con palabras, puesto que Gaara nunca había sido muy cariñoso que digamos.

"_¡Qué diablos!" _pensó, para después correr y abrazar a sus dos hermanos a la vez.

—Nuestros padres… ya no estaban vivo para cuando salimos de la cajuela, Temari. –dijo con voz llorosa el pelirrojo- Mamá no tenía un brazo y estaba mordida de todas partes, y papá se arrastraba en el suelo sin piernas, Temari. –sollozó el chico, temblando.

—Tuvimos que… huir. –a completó Kankuro, con voz apagada y lejana.

Y, por primera vez, todos vieron a los 3 hermanos caer de rodillas, abrazados, sin dejar de llorar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: HEEEELLLLLLOOOOO!**

**Holap, ¿cómo están chic s? espero y muy bien.**

**Como verán, en este capítulo no hubo mucha acción, pero (mi aura se pone misteriosa) si supieran lo que yo sé, seguramente tendrían mi misma sonrisa macabra en la cara… pero, lamentablemente para ustedes, mi honor de intento-de-escritora me PROHIBE, en toda la extensión de la palabra, adelantarles algo… lo lamento, pero lo descubrirán conforme vayan pasando los capítulos…**

**¿Si les está agradando mi forma de escribir? ¿Les gusta el fic? Pueden decirme TODO lo que noten mal, para corregir y/o mejorar, de veras, no hay ningún problema O.O**

**Ahora, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR! Me he fijado (si, si, lo admito, soy una maniática que a cada rato se mete a su cuenta para ver qué hay de nuevo) que las lecturas se han elevado. **

**Pero vamos a felicitar aun más a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review ^^ gracias:**

**Maguita: **Jaja, el apodo se me ocurrió en un nanosegundo XD mi papá me dio una clase de manejo, en un auto estándar, UNA SOLA CLASE, y ya quería que supiera todas las funciones del auto y que no me trabara ¬¬… jajaja, tranquila, en momentos de pánico te apuesto que tu puedes saltar más lejos jaja. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA te juro que hasta una lagrimita me salió del ojo jajajajaja KyubixPrincessa… si se me había ocurrido, pero no creí que nadie más lo pensara JAJAJAJAJAJA oye, oye, y cuando Princessa le dé el "agradecimiento" a Kurama, voy a narrar "y se apagaron las luces… mientras se escuchaba a un perro aullar" JAJAJAJAJA sniff, ok, ok, me pasé XD

Naruto es un baka, ¿crees que se le declaré pronto? Jajaja, como viste, Sai e Ino seguramente ya se conocieron, pero quien sabe… todo puede pasar… quizá Ino termine con Shikamaru o Sasuke o hasta con Kiba! MUAJAJAJA ¿te hago sufrir un ratito XD?

Ino: ¡¿EL PUNTO ES QUE NADIE AQUÍ PIENSA EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS?! ¡YO QUIERO A…!

Yo: lo siento, pero aquí no vale tu voto, Ino-chan XD y no, no te odio Gaara, me caes súper bien, pero qué prefieres ¿morir solo o morir acompañado? Me encanta que hayas adorado el cap, Gaara *-*

Los hombres son… bueno, son hombres… ¿qué quieres que te diga, Magui? XD yo tampoco los comprendo O-O¬ Hasta pronto Maquita y Gaara!

**MissTsuki01: **JAJAJAJAJAJA sí, bueno, perdón por causarte un semi infarto XD yo? O_O bueno… estando en tales circunstancias… supongo que haría lo mismo que Hina-chan; luchar aunque sea por un pequeño rayo de luz… pero por otra parte no quisiera morir devorada… tal vez me daría un tiro (como tu) sola y únicamente en dado caso de que estuviera rodeada por muchos zombies sin salida, pero no sería una opción, puesto que en las mismas circunstancias que Hinata, no tendríamos pistolas…

Jajajaja, próximamente habrá más momentos NaruHinas! Lo prometo! Es solo que quería llegar a este punto desde un principio… a partir de aquí empieza lo bueno muajajajaja bueno, Neji seguramente lo castrara antes de que siquiera Naruto pueda tener hijos XDD JAJAJAJAJA Tsunade me dijo que está feliz de que te acordaras de ella XDD y q solo por eso no te matara. ¿Verdad, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: si, si, lo que digas.

Gracias! Y hasta la próxima!

**7 siniestro: **Si, puede ser que haya sido un poco adicta a esos juegos antes de todo esto jajaja pues… respecto a lo demás, no sé cómo se manejen los demás fanfics de zombies, solo me he leído uno en donde, en efecto, ella era la protagonista, pero te puedo decir por experiencia propia, que puede que tenga un papel bien formado en todas esas historias porq si Hinata se hiciera zombie desde un principio, no tendría caso… a menos de que fuera como en el libro de "Warm bodies", en donde el prota es zombie y puede pensar y hablar, pero al final cada quien lo maneja a su antojo dependiendo las circunstancias; en mi caso, por ejemplo, trato de meter a todos los personajes, pero si, Naruto y Hinata son los principales… en especial porque son mis personajes preferidos, más Hinata. Aun asi, espero que te siga gustando el fic, y nos vemos!

**Galita-san: **HOLA! Jajaja, me encanta que te haya encantado! Pues, como seguro lo habrás leído, aquí está el cap! Espero te haya gustado ^^ estuvo a NADA de rompérsela XDD Muchas gracias! Necesitaré de mucha buena suerte XD hasta pronto!

**Montse Lockheart: **Sniff, qué bueno que has llegado! No sé porqué te quitaron el cel, pero fueron malos… jajajaja Hinata es nuestro ejemplo a seguir!

PD: muchas gracias, tendré mucho en cuenta tu opinión… estoy súper nerviosa, pero sé que elegiré lo correcto al final… espero XD hasta pronto!

**Stella T. Whiteney: **Excelente! Estoy orgullosa de que hayas seguido el fic desde entonces y te siga gustando sniff, estoy feliz ^^ pues a partir de ahora, si no me atropellan las tareas de la escuela, seguro que podrás encontrar más de estos en mi perfil… jajajaja, con terror, humor y TODO jajaja, creo que con éste cap no he satisfecho tu dosis de NaruHina, pero éste cap fue como "cap de intro" para ya entrar a lo bueno del NaruHina, y más acción MUAJAJAJA Hasta otra!

**Guest: **Tambien es mi idola! *-* Hinata puede llegar a tener mucho coraje cuando es requerido y no hay salida alguna, sniff, quiero ser como ella XD (y eso que solo has visto el principio de lo que puede llegar a hacer)

**Nuevamente: MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**No estoy muy segura de cuándo vuelva a actualizar, pero espero que sea el lunes o el martes… despues de aquellas fechas, estaré actualizando cada semana o cada 15 dias, debido a la escuela, asi que espero no se molesten… **

**Ahora me voy a armar mi tercer rompecabezas de 500 piezas, jajaja… otra de mis adicciones además de escribir y comer chocolate XDD **

**Bueno, los dejó, espero que le haya gustado el capi! Espero sus review con muchas ansias! **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**PD: les prometo más escenas NaruHina a partir del prox cap! es una promesa, Dattebayo!**


	10. Hora de marcharnos

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: Después de unos/muchos dias, estoy devuelta! disfrutenlo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 10:**

**HORA DE MARCHARNOS  
**

No había programa de televisión alguno, más que algunas películas, series y caricaturas que, al parecer, las televisoras ya habían programadas desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás para seguir con su servicio televisivo, aunque nadie las manejara: tal vez de esa forma manejaban los programas cuando los técnicos encargados de eso salían de vacaciones.

En la radio aun había música, también programada… y había solo una estación ofreciendo seguridad y alimento, pero desde hacía 2 días que se había dejado de escuchar la voz de ese hombre en la radio.

Ya llevaban dos semanas en esa situación.

…..

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, con expresión aterrada y desorientada… su pulso se elevó por los cielos, su respiración era agitada, mientras el sudor frio bajaba por todo su rostro empapado… había tenido una pesadilla: otra vez. No había noche en que no soñara que era perseguida por zombies, quienes en algunos casos solían ser parte de su familia o sus amigos.

Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse al comprobar que lo que soñó no era verdad. Se durmió una hora más, y al ser consciente de su cuerpo, de nuevo, despertó perezosamente; adormilada y sintiéndose apresada de la cintura por los bracitos de su hermanita dormida. Con cuidado de no despertar a Hanabi, se talló los ojos, un tanto mareada. De repente, sintió un movimiento entre sus piernas, por debajo de la cobija, pero no se asustó; sabía que era Princessa la que se había movido. Giró la cabeza a su lado izquierdo y notó que su amiga Sakura aun dormía, con toda la espalda pegada a la pared.

Hinata, cuidadosamente, quitó la mano de su hermanita y se sentó en la cama, contemplando que Ino, Temari y Tenten aun estaban dormidas en la cama de Ino. Miró hacia el suelo y vio a Akamaru y a Kyubi acurrucados a un lado de la puerta, en la esquina. En esos momentos era cuando Hinata agradecía que tanto la cama de Naruto como la de Ino fueran matrimoniales, pues así, ella, Sakura y Hanabi podían dormir en una, mientras que Ino, Temari y Tenten en otra. Aunque claro, la más "afortunada" ahí era Karin, ya que ella dormía en una colchoneta individual, sola, en el piso, a un costado de la cama de Ino.

Se estiró, alzando los brazos, para después sacarse la cobija sin despertar a las otras dos chicas, y bajar de la cama por la parte de los pies, por en medio, pues no podía darse el privilegio de bajarse por los costados debido a una sola razón: la cama de Naruto, en donde dormían, estaba pegada a la pared, por lo que solo un lado estaba libre para bajar, y ese lado lo ocupaba Hanabi, puesto que Sakura prefería dormir al lado de la pared, y Hinata era el "sandwich".

Se volvió a estirar. Bostezó, y para cuando volteó hacia el lugar de la cama que le pertenecía, vio que Princessa, muy cómodamente, se había salido de las cobijas y se había acostado en la almohada de Hinata.

La chica negó; tenía que enseñarle modales a esa perrita, pero hoy no era el día.

Caminó hasta la puerta, le dio los buenos días a Akamaru y a Kyubi, y salió de la habitación, descalza.

Ya en el pasillo de madera, caminó hasta el baño (que era la puerta contigua a la habitación) y se metió. Tomó un cepillo y se cepilló el cabello alborotado, se lavó la cara y se la secó; era lo único que podía hacer por aquel día, puesto que todos habían llegado al acuerdo de que bañarse diario seria un excesivo gasto de agua, y no porque se las cobraran, por supuesto que no, sino porque el agua de todas las llaves de agua de esa casa provenían de un pozo de agua no muy lejos, y si la mal gastaban se les acabaría pronto. No podían darse el lujo de acabársela pronto.

Salió del baño y fue a las escaleras, con dirección a la cocina, aunque primero tuvo que pasar por la sala, en donde dormían todos los chicos; unos en el suelo, otros montados arriba de otros, y los más afortunados (los que ganaban la guerra la noche anterior) en los sillones. Después pasó por el comedor, que quedaba a unos 10 metros de la sala, a la vez que estaba al lado derecho de la cocina. Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la cocina, sonrió de medio lado y decidió agacharse, poniéndose en cuclillas, para ver debajo de la mesa: sonrió aun más ampliamente al ver a ese chico durmiendo muy incómodamente cómodo debajo de la mesa, entre las sillas.

—Naruto –murmuró la peli azul al ver al chico rubio bien dormido.- Un día de estos te regresaré tu cama, te lo prometo. –dijo, para después levantarse.

No era que ella le hubiera quitado su cama, claro que no, sino que él, desde el primer día se la había ofrecido a ella y a Hanabi; de esa forma, entre todos acordaron que la recamara que Ino y Naruto compartían, le pertenecería a las chicas, y que el cuarto de huéspedes, más la habitación que pertenecía a Minato y Kushina, más la otra habitación de Jiraiya y Tsunade, seria otorgada a los padres de todos, y entre ellos también se incluía a la hermana mayor de Kiba; mientras que los chicos, varones, dormirían en la sala y sótano, pero los chicos (no es que tuvieran miedo) dijeron que el sótano seria un lugar muy asfixiante para dormir, por lo que todos dormían amontonados en la sala.

Hinata siguió su andar hasta la cocina, y una vez ahí, tomó una sartén, dispuesta a preparar algo de comer.

—Es aún muy temprano, Hinata-sama.

La chica se sobresaltó, temblando y girándose hacia la puerta que comunicaba el patio con la cocina.

—Itachi-san, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Acabo de entrar, no te preocupes. –sonrió de medio lado, recargándose en el marco de la puerta aun abierta.- Hoy, en la madrugada, no podía conciliar el sueño, y además, escuché un crujido afuera, así que decidí ir a revisar, pero tan solo encontré algo muy peculiar.

— ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curiosa, parpadeando.

—Me encontré con que un conejo se había quedado atrapado en la reja de la puerta del cancel, y la tuve que abrir para liberarlo, pero lo que no me esperaba es que ese conejo, junto a sus 10 o 15 hijos, se metieran, y ahora están todos brincando por doquier en el jardín. –rodó los ojos, sin quitar la sonrisa- Iba a sacarlos, pero pensé que en el futuro, si seguimos aquí, nos serian de mucha utilidad… para alimentarnos.

Hinata arrugó el ceño, no conforme con lo de matar a los conejos para comérselos, pero, a decir verdad, era una estrategia muy inteligente del joven Uchiha; en algún momento próximo se terminarían la comida de reserva que los abuelos de Naruto tenían en la casa y tendrían que empezarse a alimentar de otra cosa.

—No me mires así, Hinata, -se quejó el pelinegro- sabes que tengo razón. –la chica resopló. El chico suspiró.- Creo que hoy, o quizá mañana, algunos tendremos que salir por comida enlatada.

—No pensaran arriesgarse ¿verdad? –Pero Itachi no respondió- Itachi, si van a la ciudad será muy arriesgado. De verdad que no quiero que pasen… -pero la voz se le fue.

— ¿Qué pasemos qué, Hinata?

—N-No qui-quiero que pasen lo que yo pasé… -susurró, mirando hacia el suelo, recordando que estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza cuando mató a esa niña en la banqueta- n-no quiero que les pase nada.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, contemplándola detalle a detalle, hasta que halló el problema, el porqué la chica decía eso.

—Aun tienes pesadillas ¿verdad? –Cuestionó, ella no dijo nada- Lo siento, Hinata; lamento que hayas tenido que ir tu, pero nadie más era tan veloz.

—Lo sé. –finalizó, un poco cansada y mareada, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—Estás pálida.

—No es nada. –agregó con rapidez. Era cierto que desde hacia uno o dos días que no se sentía muy bien, con un poco de dolor de cabeza y el estomago revuelto, pero tenían suficientes problemas ya con los zombies como para que todavía ella pusiera otra complicación.

El pelinegro no se creyó aquello, pero tampoco dijo nada: a Hinata la había tratado muy pocas veces en el pasado, debido a que la chica solo iba a casa de Sasuke cuando Neji la llevaba para que no se quedara sola en casa, además de que después Itachi no estaba en casa muy seguido debido a la academia; sin embargo, sabía que si ella no quería decir las cosas era mejor no forzarla.

De repente, como si hubiera estado ahí en toda la conversación, Naruto se encontraba parado con cara de preocupación en el marco de la puerta que conectaba el comedor con la cocina.

— ¿Segura que te sientes bien, Hinata-chan? –preguntó el rubio, haciendo que la chica, quien no se había dado cuenta, pegara un brinquito.

—Na-Na-Naruto-kun, e-estoy bi-bien. –tartamudeó inquieta la muchacha, sin contar que de un instante a otro se encontraba sonrojada.

—Bueno, Naruto, ya que estas despierto, tomaré tu "cama" debajo de la mesa para descansar. Provecho. –y dicho lo anterior, Itachi se marchó.

El rubio aprovechó la distracción de Hinata para colocar sus manos en la mejilla de ésta, provocándole aun más sonrojo.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? –preguntó preocupado- porque si quieres, podría ir ahora mismo a buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras a un doctor vivo para que te revise ´ttebayo.

—N-No e-es ne-ne-necesario, Naruto-kun. Estoy bien. –la chica sonrió, tímida y nerviosa, puesto que últimamente se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba más al pendiente de ella que ella misma.

—Deberías ir a la cama. Yo hago el desayuno, no te preocupes ´ttebayo.

—Si, Hinata, deberías ir a la cama, últimamente te levantas muy temprano. –interrumpió una rubia, entrando con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, con cara de sueño y un poco despeinada.- Yo me encargo de que Nii-san-baka haga el desayuno o… esperen, ¿interrumpí algo? –preguntó con fingida inocencia, colocándose el dedo índice derecho en los labios, aunque ya sabía la respuesta y por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa.

En ese momento, Naruto de verdad, de verdad tuvo muchas ganas de poner sus manos en el lindo cuello de su hermanita y estrangularla lenta y dolorosamente por su comentario _tan_ poco inusual.

—No, yo ya me iba. –contestó inmediatamente la peli azul, saliendo… o más bien, huyendo de la cocina con dirección a las escaleras.

—Hay, Narutito-hermanito-tontito, -suspiró Ino- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

— ¿Decirle qué a quién?

—Sabes de lo que hablo, no te quieras hacer el idiota. –Más Naruto se limitó a tomar una sartén y a coger algunos ingredientes- Cuando le dirás a _ya sabes quién _lo de _ya sabes qué. _

—No sé de lo que me hablas.

A la rubia le salió una venita en la frente, y, haciéndose presente la poca paciencia que había heredado de su madre, se acercó de dos zancadas a Naruto, lo tomó de la oreja y lo sacó a rastras al patio, y lo siguió jalado aun con los quejidos del chico hasta que estuvieron cerca de la primera pared de madera.

— ¿Cuando le dirás a Hinata que la quieres más de lo que un amigo quiere a su amiga? –Preguntó al momento de que lo soltaba de la oreja, pero él se limitó a sobarse- ¡Dios! a un hombre se le tienen que decir las cosas directamente porque sino ¡no captan nunca las indirectas vas evidentes!

—No sé de lo que hablas, Ino-chan. Hinata es mi amiga ´ttebayo.

—Hoy no tengo paciencia para tus "´ttebayo", así que ve al grano.

—No sé de lo que…

— ¡Claro que lo sabes! –Contradijo- Sé que te gusta mi amiga desde hace años, aunque no me lo hayas dicho, mi sexto sentido me lo afirma. ¿Porqué no se lo dices en vez de estarla confundiendo cada día más?

— ¿Confundiendo?

—Sí. La confundes mucho. –Miró hacia el suelo, con el ceño fruncido- Hinata no es tonta, pero tampoco suele tomar las indirectas con mucha facilidad. Es una niña bastante inocente, dulce y tierna, y es por ello que no quiero que nadie le haga daño, es como mi hermanita, pero últimamente siento que la estas acosando de más, y eso la confunde. –Levantó la vista y la posó en la cara triste de su hermano- Naruto, ella jamás se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos si no se lo dices. Puede llegar a ser, incluso, más distraída que tu.

—Pero Ino, ¿por qué tengo que decírselo ahora? Ni siquiera sé si ella me quiere, y no creo poder soportar un "no" como respuesta. –Cerró los ojos.- Creo que prefiero nunca saber su respuesta. Si se lo digo, nada entre nosotros será lo mismo.

—Si no arriesgas, no ganas. –le sentenció, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, para darle apoyo.

—Pero si no arriesgo, tampoco pierdo.

—Naruto ¿te has puesto a pensar en la situación en la que estamos? –El chico la miró con ojos confundidos- Podemos morir de un momento a otro, y si eso pasa, puede que jamás se lo hayas dicho ni en tu lecho de muerte. Y dime, ¿y si ella muere primero?

—¡Eso jamás!

—Pero si sucediera… sabes que Hinata lo daría todo, hasta su vida, por todos nosotros, y eso ya lo demostró; si ella muere, tú te quedaras por el resto de tus días con la pregunta del _"¿Y si hubiera…?" _–Ino quitó la mano del hombro del chico y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa- Solo piénsalo.

.

.

.

Ino tragó saliva.

Ya estaban muy próximos a la ciudad.

Sin embargo, ella aun no podía creerse que dentro de más de 20 nombres a elegir, el suyo hubiera salido sorteado para ir a la dichosa misión suicida que consistía en robar comida.

—No tengas miedo, Ino-chan, no permitiré que te hagan nada. –dijo sonriendo Hinata, reconfortándola.

Ino asintió, pero no paraba de temblar: anteriormente no había tenido que matar a uno de _ellos _para sobrevivir, pero al menos ya Hinata se había ofrecido a ser su guardaespaldas, y no como su torpe hermano Naruto que no le había dicho nada desde que ambos se subieron al auto.

—Tú tampoco tengas miedo, Sakura-chan, todo estará bien. – le dijo la peli azul a su otra amiga que traía la cara pálida.

Resulta que habían puesto los nombres de todos (a excepción de los más jóvenes, los cuales eran Hanabi y Konohamaru) en un bote que la había hecho de "urna", y los primeros 7 nombres que salieran sorteados tendrían que ir a la "misión suicida por comida"; esos 7 fueron Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi (aunque éste último se había ofrecido voluntario), el señor Gai y Minato; de ésta forma todos tenían la oportunidad de salir elegidos.

—Sí, chicas, verán que mientras su llama de la juventud esté encendida podrán salir con vida. –les comentó Gai, desde el asiento delantero.

Nadie más dijo nada hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Konoha, en donde dejaron la camioneta de Minato, debido a que si se metían con ella a la ciudad seguramente habría los suficientes muertos como para parar su andar, y eso sería peligroso. Lo que menos querían era correr riesgos.

Bajaron del vehículo con cuchillo, hacha, espada y pistola en mano, y caminaron con mucho sigilo las primeras cuadras de la ciudad, pero, para su sorpresa, no había zombies en ellas.

Qué raro.

—Ni se les ocurra bajar la guardia. –Amenazó Itachi al ver que Naruto llevaba su hacha cargada entre su mano y su hombro derecho- Recuerden que esto es trabajo en equipo, y si alguien falla, todos estamos muertos; la ley de los colegas.

Lograron llegar a un supermercado grande, de esos de los que no cierran las 24 horas, sin ningún problema, lo cual seguía siendo extraño.

Con Itachi y Minato encabezando el equipo, se adentraron al supermercado que, curiosamente, estaba lleno de comida y vacio de cualquier ser, incluyendo los zombies.

Ino y Hinata tomaron un carrito del supermercado cada una, y como si fuera un día cualquiera, caminaron por los pasillos: ya iban por jabón, alimento para perro, comida enlatada, medicinas y hasta shampoo, y no se habían enfrentado a ningún peligro.

—Esto es aburrido ´ttebayo, yo esperaba acción. –comentó el rubio mientras se escondía entre los bolsillos del pantalón una baraja de cartas y un micro-domino.

—No hables de más, baka, no vaya a ser… -pero Ino no terminó su frase cuando chocó con el carrito en la espalda de una Sakura petrificada.- ¿y a ti qué te pasa, frentona? –Sakura se limitó a señalar un pasillo más allá, en la zona de comida para bebé.

Los dos rubios miraron con curiosidad, y cuando sus cerebros (que cabe decir, no eran rápidos) procesaron la imagen, Ino se tapó la boca para evitar soltar un gritillo, mientras Naruto tomaba con más fuerza su hacha, caminando hacia delante de las chicas, temblando.

—La sangre es fresca. –aclaró el rubio aun delante de las chicas. – Tal vez ese charco tenga ahí… no sé… ¿una hora, quizá? Tal vez los muertos ya se fueron.

—No lo sé, pero es mejor no seguir el camino que nos muestra el rastro de sangre. –intervino Itachi, asustando de sobremanera al rubio, haciendo que hasta brincara.

— ¡¿Pero de dónde saliste?! ¡Tú, mi papá, Gai y Hinata se habían ido al área higiénica!

—Así era, hasta que tuvimos que matar a un zombie que casi muerde a tu padre. –contestó sin quitarle la vista al charco de sangre.

Naruto, de inmediato, se giró para ver a los demás, notando que Hinata estaba apagada, pálida, mirando al suelo, tal vez hasta con ganas de llorar.

El joven Uchiha vio de reojo la expresión de preocupación de Naruto, y dijo:

—Fue Hinata quien mató a ese zombie; a esa niñita de apenas unos 7 años que tenía una mordedura en el tobillo, como si se hubiera querido subir a algún lado para salvarse y alguien la hubiera mordido en el proceso. –Le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio- Es más fuerte de lo que crees, Naruto. Ya verás cómo lo supera.

Más el rubio no logró abrir la boca para responder algo, cuando el ruido de unos artículos caer los distrajo.

—Hora de marcharnos. –concluyó Minato al cabo de unos segundos, esperando que todos estuvieran de acuerdo.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para irse por donde no estaba la sangre, cuando un gruñido los alentó.

¡¿Cómo demonios y a qué hora habían llegado esos malnacidos?! Y lo que es peor aun ¡¿porqué carajos no se habían dado cuenta?! ¡Los zombies no eran silenciosos! ¡Los zombies olían feo! ¡¿Por qué no habían detectado algún factor antes?!

Frente a ellos había unos 5 muertos, con sangre fresca escurriéndoles por los labios, mirándolos sin mirar con sus ojos grises y sin brillo. Sin embargo, esos 5 zombies no presentaban mucha dificultad para ellos. Era cosa de niños.

Gai sacó su cuchillo del pantalón, dispuesto a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero al dar un paso, sus piernas flaquearon; 5, 10, 15, ¡40 muertos! todos acechándolos por esa entrada del pasillo.

— ¡RETIRADA! –gritó Itachi, despertando a todos de su ensimismamiento, tomando a su paso a Sakura e Ino para que se giraran y comenzaran a correr en dirección opuesta, hacia donde estaba la sangre.

Naruto, haciéndose el valiente, se echó a correr hacia con los zombies, pero Itachi lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, desequilibrándolo y arrojándolo hacia donde se habían ido las chicas.

— ¡Ve con tu hermana, idiota!

Ya para entonces Minato se había unido a Gai para matar a los más próximos, cubriendo con sus cuerpos a la pobre Hinata que aun no se recuperaba de haber matado a la niñita.

—Maldición, Hinata ¡Corre!

Pero la peli azul seguía inmóvil, con las manos bien puestas en el carrito de mandado repleto de cosas que llevarían. Itachi tuvo que picarles las costillas sin mucha amabilidad que digamos para hacerla reaccionar. Hinata se dio la vuelta con todo y carrito y corrió, no vio a nadie, ni siquiera escuchó la voz de Itachi diciéndole que se fuera con los demás. Hinata solo corrió y corrió hacia adelante.

Itachi intentó ir tras ella y decirle que por ahí no era, pero fue interrumpido por una manada que le salió por quién-sabe-dónde

Mientras tanto, Naruto, Sakura e Ino se habían ido corriendo hacia los baños del lugar, en donde se encontraron con un par de damas con el intestino salido y sin parte del cuello. Naruto las mató, pero en vez de quedarse en el baño cerrado y seguro con su hermana y su amiga, salió sin previo aviso, en busca de sus amigos… de su padre… y ¿para qué negarlo? También había salido tras su chica perdida.

—¡HIIIINAAAATAAAAAA! –gritaba a su paso, pero tan solo escuchaba gruñidos por todas partes.

En su búsqueda divisó a lo lejos a su papá y a Itachi, corriendo en su dirección, y más allá, muy cerca de los zombies, se encontraba un fatigado Gai.

— ¡¿Dónde está Hinata, papá?!

—No lo sé. –se limitó a decir mientras jalaba a su primogénito de la manga, para obligarlo a correr.

— ¡Yo no me voy sin Hinata, dattebayo! –renegó el rubio, soltándose del agarre y tomando a Itachi por el cuello de la camisa- ¡¿en dónde has dejado a Hinata?!

—Se fue. Creí que ya habría llegado con ustedes. –el rubio miró con odio a los presentes. Se giró y quiso seguir corriendo, más el pelinegro lo detuvo- No tiene caso. Ella no está allá. –el rubio no contestó, se libró de Itachi y siguió su camino- Yo me encargo de él, ustedes váyanse. –ordenó el chico a sus mayores, los cuales no le contradijeron en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

Hinata estaba aun con el carrito del mandado; se encontraba en la zona de "blancos", más específicamente en donde estaban los refrigeradores, lavadoras, planchas, entre otras cosas del hogar.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Eso sí que era un misterio.

—Otra vez no, por favor.-susurró sin aliento, cayendo de rodillas.- No quiero estar sola… no otra vez…

Un segundo… dos segundos… un gruñido.

Hinata se levantó de un brinco y se giró, encontrándose con un adolescente de unos 15 años, de piel ahora gris, con varias mordeduras en el rostro y sin una mano; el chico se echó a correr hacia ella.

Por muy increíble que pareciera, éste muerto sí que conservaba su agilidad.

La peli azul tuvo el impulso de correr, pero se aguantó las ganas y en vez de eso, sacó su cuchillo de cocina del cinturón. Sin embargo, cuando el muerto se le lanzó encima, Hinata no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para matarlo: a pesar de que sí le lanzó el cuchillo para encajárselo, el cráneo del chico era muy duro, por lo que no lo mató y terminó en el suelo, con el chico encima.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –Gritaba la chica, pero no era escuchada.- ¡Por favor, suéltame! –las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, pero el muerto no le tuvo compasión.

Ese era el fin.

Era su fin.

El zombie estaba sobre ella, y debido al peso y el tamaño del chico, Hinata no se podía liberar por más patadas y manotazos que diera.

Ojalá les hubiera podido decir por última vez a sus padres que los amaba; abrazar a Neji y a Hanabi con tal afecto que los llenara de ternura; despedirse de sus casi-hermanas y casi-hermanos que eran sus amigos…:

…Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor suficiente de poder decirle a _él _que… que ella lo… lo…

… Y el zombie la mordió.

.

.

.

**N/A: Holap mundooooo! Me extrañaron? XDD ¬¬ no se hagan, yo sé que si XD pero ustedes saben "la escuela roba tiempo" jajaja, especialmente porque cuando no tengo tarea tengo que ponerme a estudiar para mi examen para entrar a la facultad, el cual será en mayo. Pero bueno… espero que les guste el cap ^^ y si, si, ya sé XDD seguramente diran "Y LA AUTORA DE CUAL FUMO?!" jajaja, les aseguro que estoy fuera de drogas, alcohol o cualquier otra cosa que crean que me hizo divagar :D**

**Pasemos a los comentarios::::**

**magui. ríos. 37: **Oh! No te preocupes yo comprendo, y te agradezco mucho el hecho de que te tomes la molestia de comentarme :D muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Hasta la próxima!

**Montse Lockheart: **jajajajajjaja, Gaara vivo y eres feliz! Jajaja, Inner, gracias por avisarme XDD yo te comprendo Montse, aunq a mi nunca me han quitado el cel jajaja vamos, Montse! No mates a tu Inner! Ella también me cae super bien XDD y… ok, ok, me tardé en actualizar, pero ya está y espero que te … corrección: que les haya gustado a ti y a tu Inner! Hasta pronto!

**Maguita: **tu haces grandes apodos O_O jajaja, me encantarooooon! Y si, Naruto es un aprovechado sin remedio ¬¬ jajajajaja segura que solo se te quemaron "poquito" XDD mejor ni hablemos de mi en la cocina… al menos sé hacer flan XDD es todo O-O no es fácil encontrar a amigas como Ino, pero tampoc están extintas, te lo aseguro. Es que si! Neji tiene que protegerlas de esos asalta cunas! Jajaja

Es que Gaara… es Gaara, admitamoslo, él es lindo y frágil a la vez… seguramente tomara bastante protagonismo, pero más adelante.

Querido Gaara-kun: anda, Gaara, que si harias algo muuuuuy comprometedor ¬.¬

JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA me mataste! Jajajaja, noche perruna, eh? XDD aullidos… SOLOS en una HABITACIÓN jajajajaja

El verano? Eres/sos de Argentina? Porque allá es verano aun… no?

Besos Maguita y elenco! Nos veremos pronto!

**MissTsuki01: **es que Hanabi es igual o más sobreprotectora que Neji jajaja, lo lamento Naruto, pero velo por el lado amable; todos te queremos! Me pregunto si Sasuke querrá algo con Hina ¬¬

Yooooo? Malvadaaaa? Pero si hasta parece que no estas hablando conmigo O_O JAJAJAJA si, bueno, para que veas q no soy tan mala dejé que se quedaran con un familiar y que Gaara quedara vivo (ni quien se preocupe por Kankuro XDD) JAJAJAJA Shino, Kankuro, si nos acordamos de ustedes, y que bueno que estén vivos, pero les recuerdo que están en una invasión zombie y quizá puedan llegar a ser héroes… o quizá no XDD como sea, no vayan al bar, se encontraran con muchos zombies ebrios O-O

Jajajajajaja

Yo-para-todas-ustedes: HASTA LA PROXIMA CHICAS!

Para Ino: saliste en éste cap, pero te prometo más protagonismo en el futuro, recuerda que todo va a su paso.

Para Sakura: Es cierto, es un NaruHina, pero pueden pasar sorpresas…

QUÉ?! HINATA NO SOBREVIVIRA UNA PLATICA DE ESAS! NO LA TRAUMES! Jajajaja, y sip, de hecho me encanta que me digan de esa forma :D

Hasta pronto!

**Guest: **Hanabi es un amor XDD, Naruto puede llegar a ser un cabeza hueca, pero él sabe lo que siente B) Es una graaan sospecha ¬¬ Sasuke me está dando indicios de otra cosa… quizá sea solo mi imaginación… tendré que interrogarlo jajaja

Pero, dime, ¿qué te ha parecido éste cap? Una muerte más… una muerte menos… ¿qué más da? Muajajajajajajajaja XDD como dices, Hina no es inmune, pero ¿si será resistente? Averígualo en el prox capitulo! (me sonó a comercial jajaja) Hasta pronto!

**Niove: **No querías ni decirme, y me dijiste! XDD y dime, ¿qué se siente soñar con zombies en un hospital? ¿"medio salvada"? para mi que te gusta el electricista XDD jajajaja muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad! Y perdón por la demora. Hasta otra!

**Tsubaki Hyuga: **qué bueno que te encante! Espero seguir maravillándote y no decepcionarte ^^ Hanabi y su mente pervertida ¬¬ de quién lo habrá heredado? XD hasta otra!

**YuiTainaka: **Holaaaaaaaaaa!

Muchas gracias! Hago lo mejor que puedo y que mi mente me da para trabajar! Tambien son dos cosas que yo amo! Pero creeme, no es tan fácil escribir sabiendo que los zombies pueden matar a quien menos te imagines… muchas gracias, trabajo en darles una buena lectura sin tantas faltas de ortografía ;) los momentos NaruHina se acercaran, eso es seguro… si es que Hinata no se murió ya XD pues como has leído, su valentía es más que admirable, pero a qué costo… sus pesadillas.

Te digo un secreto no tan secreto? XDD la verdad, es que ni yo misma sé cómo puedo meter tantos cambios de humor y/o escenas, pero me ha maravillado que te parezca perfecto, eso es grandioso! Muchas gracias ^^

Vaya, pues creo que no esperaste más de… (me fijo en tu comentario) 21 o 22 horas por la conti XD espero que te haya gustado a pesar de que sentí la primera mitad un tanto raro… jajaja

Gracias, necesito de esa suerte!

Saludos! Hasta pronto!

**Y bien, chicos y chicas… ¿creen que Hinata esté viva o… muerta? ¿Naruto llegara a salvarla? ¿porqué o de dónde salieron tantos zombies y porqué no los atacaron desde un principio? ¿se preguntan porqué estoy haciendo tantas preguntas? Jajajaja**

**Ya, en serio, espero que les haya gustado ^^ no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, pero espero que pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows que me he fijado han ido en aumento! Y ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ! **

**GRACIAS POR LEER, HASTA PRONTO! Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! **


End file.
